What The Hell
by Kuro Kid
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda berusia 15 tahun yang manis. Gara-gara sesuatu, Kuroko berubah menjadi Mini Kuroko! Apakah Mini Kuroko semanis dan sedatar Kuroko versi remaja? Bagaimana reaksi para Kiseki no Sedai dan Duo Manager menangani Mini Kuroko? Kehidupan baru sudah menanti didepan mata. AkaKuro. GoMxKuro. OC. OOC. YAOI. Humor(gagal)
1. Chapter 1

Seorang pemuda pendek—_ehem_—mungil terengah-engah. Mulut mungilnya terlihat sedikit terbuka, membantunya meraup sebanyak mungkin oksigen untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang serasa kosong. Kulit pucatnya dibasahi oleh peluh—membuatnya terlihat _ehem_. Mata bulat beriris biru secerah langit musim panas itu bergerak liar kesana-kemari. Ia mengernyit heran, meskipun wajahnya terlihat tanpa ekspresi.

_Kemana perginya botol minumku?_

Ia menghela nafas ketika manik matanya jatuh kepada botol minum berwarna putih disamping tas—yang disinyalir merupakan miliknya. Tanpa pikir panjang pemuda itu langsung meminum minumannya. Ia mengernyit ketika merasakan tubuhnya memanas dan tubuhnya terasa begitu lemah. Pandangannya memburam. Ia merasa kesadarannya semakin menipis. Sebelum kegelapan menjemputnya, ia melihat sang kapten mendekatinya dan menatapnya dengan wajah—khawatir?

**What the Hell?**

**1/?**

**Kuroko no Basuke** © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**OC** © Kuro Kid

**Aka**shix**Kuro**ko

**GoM**x**Kuro**ko

**YAOI. Chibi!Kuroko. OOC. Typo**

Merah. Biru tua. Hijau. Ungu. Kuning. Merah jambu.

Bukan. Itu semua bukan warna balon ataupun segelintir warna pelangi. Itu adalah warna rambut dari orang-orang yang terlihat mengerubungi suatu tempat.

"_Ano~"_ si Merah jambu membuka suaranya. Ia terlihat menatap kelima orang lainnya yang tengah fokus—tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka.

"Diamlah Satsuki." Potong si Biru tua dengan nada jengkel. Ia terlihat tengah berpikir—walau sebenarnya ini sangatlah diragukan. Entah keajaiban apa yang sudah terjadi hingga si Biru tua ini bisa berpikir.

"Huaaa~! Apa yang terjadi-_ssu!"_ seru si Kuning, wajahnya terlihat menahan tangis.

PLAK!

Kali ini si Hijau yang bertindak, ia memukul kepala si Kuning dengan kipas kertas—entah dia mendapatkannya darimana—dan menaikan kacamata yang sebenarnya tidak bergeser sedikitpun dari tempatnya, "Kau berisik _nanodayo!"_

Si Ungu hanya melihat dengan tampang malas, tangannya memegang sebungkus besar _potato chips_ sedangkan mulutnya sibuk mengunyah _snack_ itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada si Merah yang hanya terdiam dan menatap datar kedepan.

"Aka-_chin?"_

Si Merah itu merespon, ia menatap si Ungu yang kembali sibuk dengan _snack_nya. Dahi si Merah berkedut jengkel, apa ini? Dia diacuhkan? Cih. Baiklah, lupakan si Ungu dan pacarnya itu.

Manik dwi warna miliknya masih terfokus pada apa yang tersaji didepannya. Otak jeniusnya sedang memproses apa yang sedang terjadi disini.

"Oi Kise! Jangan sentuh!"

"_Mou~ hidoi-ssu~!"_

"Aomine-_kun_, Kise-_kun_, jangan bertengkar~"

"_Ahomine_! Apa yang kau lakukan _nanodayo_?!"

"Aa? Aka-_chin_~ snackku habis. Bisakah aku mendapatkan snack lagi?"

CKRIS.

"Daiki. Ryouta. Satsuki. Shintarou. Bisakah kalian tidak berisik dan tidak menyentuh'nya'? Atsushi. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun kali ini. Apa kalian mengerti?"

GLEK.

Mereka semua otomatis menganggukkan kepalanya, membuat si Merah tersenyum senang—yang terlihat justru senyum pembawa maut dimata kelima orang lainnya.

Kise Ryouta—si Kuning, memandang Akashi Seijuurou—si Merah—dengan tatapan bingung, "Sebenarnya, itu apa Akashi-_cchi?_"

Akashi terdiam, sedangkan Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintarou, dan Momoi Satsuki—Si Biru, Hijau, dan Merah muda—lebih memilih untuk meneliti kembali 'benda' yang tergeletak dihadapan mereka.

Sejenak, mari kita lupakan sang raksasa Ungu—Murasakibara Atsushi yang tengah dalam masa pundungnya karena tak mendapatkan snacknya.

Akashi hendak berjalan mendekat, menyentuh 'benda' itu, namun sebelum itu terjadi, 'benda' itu bergerak terlebih dahulu—disertai dengan teriakan heboh dari Kise.

"Ung~"

Terlihat warna biru muda melambai-lambai—Kise sudah berteriak heboh kembali—dan disusul dengan kepala mungil yang keluar dari handuk tebal berwarna putih—kali ini tidak ada teriakan Kise yang menghiasi.

Kenapa?

Karena mereka semua membatu melihat pemandangan didepan mereka.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Akashi dingin. Sosok itu justru memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Mata bulatnya menatap polos Akashi.

Krik

Krik

"Ugh! Satsuki kau saja yang menanyainya." Ucap—perintah Akashi. Ia menutup hidungnya dengan tangannya, dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang kini ternodai dengan semburat merah. Sebenarnya, keadaan yang lainnya tak jauh berbeda.

Momoi yang mendengar perintah Akashi pun mengangguk, ia mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk sosok didepannya yang benar-benar sudah membuatnya gemas setengah mati.

Momoi—berusaha—tersenyum manis, "Ne~ jadi siapa namamu?"

Sosok itu masih terdiam, ia menatap kelima manusia warna-warni yang masih setia menatapnya. Sosok itu menundukkan kepala biru mudanya. Ia memainkan tangan mungilnya yang tersembunyi dibalik kaos putih yang terlihat sangat kebesaran itu. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Ku-Kuloko Tetcuya _desu._"

HAAAAAAH?!

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

**a/n:**

Hai minna~

Saya author baru di fandom ini. Ini adalah fiction debut saya, jadi maafkan saya jika memang masih ada kesalahan, entah saya terlalu membuat karakternya OOC atau gaya bahasa saya yang masih berantakan. Saya masih butuh bimbingan~

Oh ya, katanya (kata teman saya) ff saya mirip dengan ff Hocus Focus. Temanya sama—Kuroko yang menyusut jadi anak kecil. Saya sudah cek, dan memang iya. Sama. Tapi saya sama sekali tidak memplagiat karyanya. Mungkin kebetulan idenya sama. Saya bingung, mau diapakan ff ini, karena kebetulan saya sudah buat sampe 3 chapter, dan baru sempat dipublish sekarang.

Jadi, lebih baik saya bagaimana?

Keep or Delete?

So review minna?^^~


	2. Chapter 2

"Ku-Kuloko Tetcuya _desu._"

HAAAAAAH?!

**What the Hell?**

**2/?**

**Kuroko no Basuke** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**OC** © Kuro Kid

**Aka**shix**Kuro**ko

**GoM**x**Kuro**ko

**YAOI. Chibi!Kuroko. OOC. Typo**

Krik.

Hening. Tidak ada satupun suara yang bergema di dalam gedung _gym_ SMP Teiko. Semua orang yang berada didalam sana tengah mengalami _shock_.

Ini lebih horor daripada sosok Akashi yang tiba-tiba menjadi super ceria seperti Kise—maaf, sebenarnya itu juga horor.

Tapi demi semua koleksi _lucky item_ milik si maniak Oha-Asa!

Gerombolan remaja warna-warni yang menamai diri mereka sebagai _Kiseki no Sedai_ itu tidak pernah menyangka jika hal aneh seperti ini terjadi.

Kuloko Tetcuya.

Bukankah itu sama saja dengan,

Kuroko Tetsuya?

Demi semua gunting Akashi! Bagaimana ceritanya seorang remaja berumur 15 tahun tiba-tiba berubah—menyusut—menjadi bocah—super imut—berumur 5 tahun?

"Ka-kau jangan berbohong _nanodayo_!" sanggah sang maniak Oha-Asa, Midorima, yang sudah sembuh dari _shock therapy_nya. Kelima kepala lainnya menangguk serempak, mengamini perkataan Midorima.

Bocah—super imut—yang mengaku sebagai Kuroko Tetsuya itu justru menatap _Kiseki no Sedai_ dan Momoi dengan tatapan polos dan memiringkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak belbohong _onii-chan_. Kata _Kaa-chan_ belbohong itu tidak baik."

Krik.

"Sialan, aku butuh tisu." Umpat Aomine sambil memencet hidungnya yang sepertinya sudah bersiap mengucurkan darah segar.

Sedangkan sang makhluk kuning bernama Kise itu terdiam dengan mulut menganga dan mata berbinar. Terlihat ekor anjing imajinernya bergoyang kesana-kemari dengan cepat.

Murasakibara berhenti mengunyah _snack_nya. Ia nampaknya terlalu kaget dengan fenomena yang ada didepan matanya hingga melupakan _snack_ kesayangannya. Ini adalah kejadian langka, dimana seorang Murasakibara Atsushi berhenti tiba-tiba memakan _snack_nya.

Kacamata Midorima retak, ia membeku ditempat. Bahkan, _lucky item_nya yang sedari tadi digenggamnya menggelinding jatuh begitu saja dan diabaikan olehnya. Oke, ini juga kejadian langka dimana Midorima mengabaikan lucky itemnya.

Momoi menatap bocah itu dengan pandangan berbinar. Ia menggenggam erat tangannya, ia berusaha menahan keinginannya untuk tidak memeluk bocah itu dan meremukannya dengan pelukan mautnya.

Sedangkan Akashi?

Rupanya sang Kapten masih terdiam dengan wajah datarnya, namun uh-oh, lihatlah wajahnya yang memerah hampir menyaingi warna rambutnya itu.

Bocah itu memandang bingung kumpulan remaja didepannya yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan—yang menurutnya—menakutkan, "_Ano_—"

"Cu-cukup jangan bicara lagi." Ucap Akashi dengan sedikit membentak. Bocah biru itu menundukkan kepalanya sambil menutup mulutnya dan berjalan mundur, membuat dirinya terjatuh karena tersendung kakinya sendiri.

"Hiks—"

"O-oi! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Aomine panik ketika ia mendapati bocah itu mengeluarkan seperti menangis.

"Hiks—Hiks—"

Pundak bocah itu bergetar dan suara tangisnya kini semakin terdengar, membuat kelima remaja yang berada disana bingung. Mereka tidak bisa menghadapi anak kecil, satu-satunya orang yang pandai menghadapi anak kecil justru berubah menjadi anak kecil itu sendiri.

"Tetsu-_chan_, jangan menangis ne?" ucap Momoi. Ia berjongkok didepan sang bocah. Wajahnya terlihat panik sekarang. Ayolah, jangan sampai bocah manis ini terus menangis.

Momoi terus membujuk bocah biru itu, sampai akhirnya sang bocah berhenti menangis, ia menatap Momoi dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca, hidungnya memerah—begitu juga dengan pipi dan bibirnya, "_Onii-chan_... celam. Hiks—"

ASTAGA!

'_Aku tidak sanggup lagi.'_

"Aka-chin~ hidungmu mengeluarkan darah."

.-.-.

Kini _Kiseki no Sedai_ dan Momoi kini sudah kembali normal. Tidak ada keributan aneh lagi yang terjadi, tidak ada Aomine yang kebingungan mencari tisu, tidak ada Murasakibara yang mengabaikan _snack_nya dan tidak Akashi yang tersipu malu.

Akashi berdehem, ia memandang kembali bocah—super imut—yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan takut. Akashi ingin berteriak pada bocah itu untuk tidak menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sungguh—membuatnya meledak-ledak.

Oh Akashi, kau _OOC_ sekali sekarang.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar Kuroko Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi lagi—memastikan. Bocah mungil didepannya itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kise yang berada tak jauh dari Akashi berteriak heboh, "Jadi kau benar-benar Kuroko-_cchi_? Kuroko Tetsuya?!" bocah itu kembali mengangguk, ia menatap Kise dengan pandangan bingung—dan takut. Ia ingin bertanya, tapi makhluk merah—yang menurutnya—menyeramkan tidak memperbolehkannya untuk bicara. Jadi, ia lebih memilih diam sambil memainkan kaos yang berukuran sangat besar itu.

"Baiklah. Kami percaya jika kau adalah Kuroko Tetsuya." Ucap Akashi. Apa boleh buat, mau tidak mau mereka harus percaya. Jika dilihat dari fisiknya, bocah ini memang sangat mirip dengan pemain bayangan _Kiseki no Sedai_. Kulit pucat, mata bulat berwarna biru secerah langit musim panas dan rambut berwarna _baby blue_. Tapi, wajah bocah itu lebih terlihat berekspresi, dan tentu saja, tetap terlihat _kawaii_.

"Tapi apa yang sudah membuat Kuroko kembali menjadi anak berumur 5 tahun begini _nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya, yang sekali lagi, tidak bergeser sedikitpun dari tempatnya.

Akashi terdiam sejenak, "Sebentar lagi orang yang sudah membuat Tetsuya seperti ini akan kemari."

"EH?" teriak Kise kaget. Yang benar saja?

"_Minna_~!" teriak sebuah suara dari arah gerbang _gym_. Semua kepala yang berada didalam _gym_ menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut _baby_ _blue_ sepunggung yang berlari kearah mereka. Manik _gold_ milik gadis itu menatap heran teman-temannya yang justru terdiam.

"Kalian belum pulang? Dan kenapa kalian menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu?" tanya gadis itu, ia merasa agak risih.

Kise pun mendekati gadis itu, "Rika-_cchi,_ anu—kenapa kemari?" tanyanya. Gadis yang dipanggil Rika—Yukimura Rika—itu pun tersenyum lebar sembari menepuk kedua tangannya.

"Ah! Terimakasih sudah mengingatkanku Ryou-_chan_! Itu, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengambil botol berisi penemuanku yang tertinggal." Jelasnya.

Akashi menatap tajam Rika, "Jelaskan."

Rika mendengus kesal, "Aku ingin mengambil botol berisi penemuanku yang baru. Botol itu berisi cairan yang sudah kubuat untuk aku berikan kepada adiknya Shin-_chan_ yang memintaku untuk membuat anjingnya kembali menjadi anak-anak kembali."

Midorima yang mendengar namanya disebut menatap tajam gadis itu, "Jangan menyebar fitnah _nanodoya_. Mana mungkin adikku meminta hal yang begitu bodoh. Dan satu lagi, memangnya adikku mengenalmu _nanodayo_?"

"Tanya saja pada adikmu. Lagipula aku tidak berbohong kok! Itu salahmu yang bercerita pada adikmu jika kau punya seorang manager seorang maniak ilmiah! Dan ya, adikmu mengenalku karena aku adalah orang yang mengantar adikmu pulang tempo hari saat kau sibuk disiksa oleh Sei-_chan_." Jelasnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan menatap Midorima sengit.

Gadis itu, Yukimura Rika. Gadis berambut _baby blue_ sepinggang dan memiliki mata berwarna _gold_, yang merupakan teman sekelas Kuroko sekaligus _manager _tim basket Teiko selain Momoi. Sekilas memang tidak ada yang aneh dengan gadis ini, namun jika dilihat dari sisi hobinya, ia merupakan anak—yang cukup—aneh. Hobinya adalah, membuat berbagai larutan merepotkan yang tentu saja merugikan orang disekitar mereka.

Dan kali ini korbannya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah,

Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah membuat masalah baru lagi, Rika." Ucap Akashi sambil tersenyum. Dibelakang punggungnya sudah tersiap gunting tajam yang siap memotong gadis manis itu.

Rika bergidik ngeri, "He-hei, Sei-_chan_, jangan begitu. Aku janji akan membuat penawarnya." Ucap Rika sambil menyakinkan Akashi.

Akashi hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Lagipula sang biang masalah sudah berjanji untuk menyelesaikannya.

"Oi Rika, berapa lama kau bisa membuatnya?" tanya Aomine sambil menatap malas gadis itu. Rika terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Um, paling lama 3 bulan. Aku harus mengujinya berulang kali dahulu."

CKRIS

"Kau pikir 3 bulan adalah waktu yang singkat? Ri-Ka?" ucap Akashi sambil memainkan gunting merah ditangannya. Rika bergidik lagi.

"La-lalu aku harus menyelesaikannya kapan?"

"Aku beri kau waktu satu bulan." Ucap Akashi mutlak.

Rika membulatkan matanya, ia berkacak pinggang, "Satu bulan itu terlalu sebentar. Membuat penawarnya itu bukan hal yang mudah Sei-_chan_. Aku harus memastikan apakah penawarnya tidak merugikan untuk tubuh Tetsu-_chan_." Jelasnya. _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang lain menatap Rika dengan tatapan kagum sekaligus prihatin.

'_Jika aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan pernah menolak perintah iblis merah itu_.'

CKRIS

"**Oh rupanya kau sudah berani membantahku, Yukimura Rika?"** ucap Akashi santai, ia tetap memainkan guntingnya, ditambah dengan aura hitam yang semakin menguar dari tubuhnya. Membuat Rika terdiam dengan keringat dingin yang mulai mengucur. Rika langsung menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat sang Kapten meminta jawaban darinya.

"Bagus. Lagipula kau harus bertanggung jawab untuk masalah yang kau timbulkan." Putus Akashi. Kini ia menyimpan kembali guntingnya ditempat yang seharusnya. Rika menghela nafas, sepertinya sebulan ini ia akan menjalani hari-hari yang sangat melelahkan.

Kuroko menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, ia takut dengan sosok Akashi yang memainkan guntingnya dan juga aura seram yang keluar dari sosoknya, namun disisi lain, ia kagum dengan sosok Akashi, ia terlihat begitu dihormati oleh teman-temannya, bahkan teman-temannya menuruti apapun perkataan Akashi.

Kuroko, sebenarnya mereka bukan hormat, tapi takut jika nyawa mereka melayang seandainya membantah.

Midorima yang sedari tadi terdiam dan duduk disebelah Kuroko bangkit, ia berdehem, "Jadi, masalah penawar sudah ditangani oleh Rika. Sekarang, siapa yang akan mengurus Kuroko? Kita tidak mungkin membawanya pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini."

Semuanya terdiam dan saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"**AKU! AKU SAJA!" **heboh dua gadis yang saling berebut itu. Suara mereka yang tidak bisa dibilang kalem itu menggema dalam gedung _gym_.

"**Diam."**

Sunyi kembali. Ah, aura Akashi memang yang terbaik.

"Satsuki maupun Rika tidak bisa membawa pulang Tetsuya. Aku tau apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada Tetsuya." Jelas Akashi. Momoi dan Rika langsung terdiam. Terkutuklah Akashi dan kemampuannya, mereka tidak bisa bermain dengan mini Kuroko.

Lalu tatapan Akashi jatuh pada keempat _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang sedari terdiam, "Tetsuya jika tidak bisa tinggal dirumah Daiki. Kau terlalu pemalas untuk mengurusi anak kecil."

Aomine menguap sebentar, "Tapi jika itu Tetsu, aku rasa—"

"Jika aku bilang tidak bisa, maka tidak bisa." Titah Akashi. Tak lupa gunting kesayangannya itu muncul kembali. Aomine hanya bisa mendengus. Gagal sudah rencananya untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan makhluk manis itu.

"Lalu, Tetsuya juga tidak bisa tinggal dirumah Ryouta. Ia terlalu berisik dan kakaknya terlalu menyeramkan, itu bisa membahayakan Tetsuya." Jelasnya lagi. Kise yang mendengarnya ingin protes, namun ketika ia melihat Akashi tersenyum padanya, ia urungkan niatnya. Ia masih menyayangi nyawanya.

"Tetsuya juga tidak bisa tinggal dirumah Atsushi ataupun Shintarou. Aku tidak ingin Tetsuya mati gara-gara terlalu banyak diberi makanan oleh Atsushi dan aku tidak mau Tetsuya tertular sifatmu, Shintarou. Jadi, sudah kuputuskan jika Tetsuya akan tinggal dirumahku." Ucapnya mutlak. Anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain hanya bisa melongo.

'_Halah, bilang saja kau ingin tinggal serumah dengan Tetsu/Kurokocchi/Kuro-chin/Kuroko.'_

"Ano—Rika-_nee_..." panggil sebuah suara. Gadis itu menoleh mencari orang yang memanggilnya. Namun ia tak melihat teman-temannya memanggilnya. Gadis itu menoleh kebawah ketika ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menarik roknya.

"Eh? Tetsu-_chan_? Ada apa?" tanya Rika lembut. Kuroko menunduk, ia mengisyaratkan Rika untuk berjongkok. Rika pun menurutinya, tanpa diduga, Kuroko berbisik pada gadis itu.

Anggota_ Kiseki no Sedai _bergidik ngeri ketika mereka menyadari adanya aura yang tidak mengenakkan keluar dari kapten mereka tercinta. Mata dwi warnanya itu tak pernah luput dari sosok mini Kuroko yang tengah berbisik ria kepada Rika.

Rika mengangguk mengerti, Kuroko sudah selesai berbicara dengan gadis itu dan langsung bersembunyi dibelakang gadis yang memiliki surai senada dengan surainya.

"Jadi apa yang Tetsu katakan?" tanya Aomine penasaran. Yang lainnya pun sama. Mereka terdiam menanti Rika berbicara.

Rika berdehem, "Begini, emm—Tetsu-_chan_ bagaimana jika kau bilang sendiri?"

Kuroko yang mendengar ucapan Rika tersentak, ia menatap Rika dengan pandangan memelas, "Ayolah, jangan begitu. Bilang saja langsung."

Kuroko terdiam, ia terlihat berpikir, kemudian menganggukan kepalanya imut, "Tapi, Sei-_nii_ melalangku untuk bicara _Nee_-_chan_."

SINGG

Semua mata kini menatap tajam Akashi—seolah mereka lupa siapa Akashi. Dipikiran mereka, betapa jahatnya sosok Akashi sampai anak kecil pun menjadi korban kegalakannya. Namun sang objek justru terdiam dan menghiraukan tatapan tajam teman-temannya.

Dia terdiam, dengan tatapan kosong. Namun wajahnya kini ternodai semburat merah muda.

Intinya,

Akashi tengah berbunga-bunga.

Tetsuyanya—sekali lagi, TetsuyaNYA memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya dan suaranya terdengar begitu merdu ditelinga Akashi.

Ah betapa indahnya dunia ini.

"Sei-_chan_?" panggil Rika, ia khawatir karena Akashi justru terdiam saja, sedangkan Kuroko semakin bersembunyi dibelakang kaki Rika—ia takut Akashi marah dan mengacunginya dengan gunting seperti yang ia lakukan terhadap teman-temannya tadi.

Akashi tersentak, "Ah ya, kau boleh bicara sesuka hatimu Tetsuya."

Kuroko tersenyum senang, ia melongok dari balik kaki Rika, "Benalkah?"

Surai merah darah itu mengangguk. Kuroko lalu menatap Akashi polos, "Kenapa Tetcu halus kelumah _Sei-nii_? _Okaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_ kemana?"

Semua orang terdiam, sampai akhirnya Rika langsung menjawab sekenanya, "_Okaa_-_chan_ dan _Otou_-_chan_ sedang pergi keluar kota, Tetsu-_chan_ dititipkan pada Sei-_chan_."

Kuroko menatap Rika bingung, namun ia memutuskan untuk percaya, lagipula Rika tidak pernah berbohong padanya. Kali ini Kuroko menatap Akashi takut, ia semakin takut ketika Akashi justru menatapnya tajam.

"Tapi, Sei-_nii_ menyelamkan. Tetcu takut. Lalu, Sei-_nii_ juga membenci Tetcu." Katanya lirih. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

Mereka semua terdiam. Tidak kuasa melihat kadar keimutan Kuroko yang melebihi batas.

TAP

_Kiseki no Sedai_ dan duo manager menatap Akashi bingung. Sosok kapten mereka itu kini berjalan mendekati Kuroko yang masih setia menatap Akashi dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca. Pandangan mata mereka masih tak bisa terlepas dari sosok bersurai merah yang kini semakin mendekati Kuroko.

Mereka menahan nafas ketika melihat Akashi berjongkok dihadapan Kuroko.

Dan mereka semua merasa roh mereka ditarik keluar dari raga ketika melihat sosok Akashi—

"Aku tidak membenci Tetsuya. Aku menyayangi Tetsuya."

—tersenyum manis kepada Kuroko.

Kuroko tersenyum lebar, ia langsung menerjang Akashi, "Yay! Tetcu juga cayang Sei-_nii_!"

Mari abaikan para manusia warna-warni yang belum sadar dari _shock_ mereka.

.-.-.

"Kita mau kemana _Nii-chan_?" tanya Kuroko pada Akashi. Tangan mungilnya melingkar manis pada leher Akashi. Saat ini Kuroko tengah berada dalam gendongan Akashi, sedangkan teman—budaknya—mengikutinya dengan wajah masam.

Sudah jelas bukan alasannya?

Itu karena, Akashi melarang mereka semua untuk menggendong sosok Kuroko.

"_Hanya aku yang boleh menggendong Tetsuya."_

Mereka semua masih cukup menyayangi nyawa mereka dengan tidak protes kepada sang kapten.

"Membelikan baju baru untuk Tetsuya." Jawab Akashi singkat. Sosok digendongannya itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya lagi. Kise yang berada disamping Akashi yang sedang menggendong Kuroko tersenyum sambil mengacak surai birunya gemas, "Memang Tetsuya-_cchi_ tidak ingin punya baju baru-_ssu_?"

"Ung, bukan begitu. Tetcu cenang kok!" Ucapnya semangat.

"Kalau begitu kita beli baju yang banyak untuk Tetsuya-_cchi_ ya!" ucap Kise semangat.

"Ung!" Kuroko mengangguk semangat. Ia tertawa melihat tingkah Kise—yang menurutnya begitu lucu.

Tidak sadarkah dia, bahwa dirinya yang sekarang terlihat begitu lucu dan menggemaskan?

Tidak perlu waktu yang lama untuk sampai disebuah toko baju anak yang masih buka. Mereka langsung masuk—lebih tepatnya duo manager mereka—menerobos masuk dan langsung sibuk memilihkan pakaian yang imut untuk mini Kuroko.

"Tetsu-_chan_, ini bagus untukmu!" teriak Rika sambil berlari menghampiri Kuroko yang kini tengah duduk dipangkuan Akashi. Ditangannya ada satu set pakaian—celana pendek dan jaket dengan hiasan telinga kucing pada tudungnya berwarna putih dan biru muda. Manis sekali.

Mata Kuroko berbinar, ia mengangguk semangat. Entah kenapa baju itu terlihat bagus sekali. Sebenarnya, itu karena Kuroko tidak memiliki baju semacam itu.

Akashi mengamati pakaian yang ditawarkan Rika itu. Memang benar, pakaian itu terlihat bagus, warnanya cocok untuk Kuroko. Selain itu, pada tudung jaketnya terdapat telinga kucing, mungkin jika Kuroko mengenakannya ia akan bertambah imut.

"Bagus. Tak kusangka seleramu bagus juga." Tanggap Akashi.

Rika berjingkrak senang, ia mengacak surai lembut Kuroko, "_Nee_-_chan_ akan membelikannya untuk Tetsu-_chan_."

Kuroko tersenyum senang, "_Aligatou_ _Nee_-_chan_!"

Rika pun tersenyum manis, ia segera pergi kekasir untuk membayarnya.

Setelah Rika pergi, kali ini seorang pemuda bersurai pirang menghampiri Kuroko. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"_Lyou-nii_ kenapa?" tanya Kuroko sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut.

Kise menahan dirinya untuk tidak menjerit dan menerjang sosok manis dihadapannya itu. Ia masih cukup waras untuk tidak melakukan itu, mengingat sosok manis itu berada dipangkuan iblis merah dengan gunting saktinya.

Pemuda pirang itu masih tersenyum, "Coba tebak _Nii-chan_ membawa apa?"

Akashi menatap jengah Kise yang nampak bertele-tele, "Jangan membuang waktu dengan hal yang tidak penting Ryouta."

Kise cemberut, "Akashi-_cch_i tidak asik. Tara~! Ini untuk Tetsuya-_cchi_! Tetsuya-_cchi_ suka?" tanya Kise sambil mengulurkan satu _set_ pakaian, celana panjang berwarna putih dan kaos kuning dengan gambar pesawat terbang dan kemeja berwarna biru muda.

Kuroko tersenyum senang, ia mengangguk. Akashi pun mengangguk, selera Kise tidak buruk juga, mengingat temannya itu berkerja sebagai model, jadi selera berpakaiannya tak perlu diragukan lagi.

Seperginya Kise, sekarang sang manager bersurai merah muda yang datang. Tak lupa dengan suara melengkingnya yang khas ketika memanggil nama Kuroko.

"Ne, ne, Tetsu-_chan_, lihat! Aku bawakan baju yang manis untuk Tetsu-_chan_. Kau pasti suka kan?" tanya Momoi. Ia membawa sebuah baju panjang berwarna merah muda dan celana pendek berwarna putih dengan garis berwarna merah muda.

Ayolah Momoi, apa kau tidak salah memilihkan warna untuk seorang anak laki-laki?

Kuroko memandang pakaian di tangan Momoi dengan pandangan ragu. Pakaian yang dibawa oleh Momoi terlalu manis. Merah muda? Ayolah.

Tapi, Kuroko tidak tega untuk menolaknya, wajah Momoi terlihat begitu senang, ia terlihat puas dengan pilihannya dan Kuroko tidak mau membuat Momoi sedih, jadi ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, "Ung, aku suka."

Momoi yang mendengarnya langsung meloncat senang, "Sudah kuduga Tetsu-_chan_ akan menyukainya! _Nee-chan_ akan membelikannya untuk Tetsu-_chan_! Tetsu-_chan_ harus memakainya ya!"

Kuroko kembali mengangguk, Momoi pun langsung berlari kearah kasir dengan perasaan berbunga.

"Kau terlihat tidak terlalu menyukai pilihan Satsuki." Akashi bertanya pada Kuroko, ia menyandarkan dagunya pada kepala mungil Kuroko.

Anak itu melirikkan matanya keatas, berusaha melihat sosok Akashi, "Eh itu, Tetcu hanya tidak cuka walnanya. Tapi Satsu-_nee_ cuka cekali. Tetcu tidak mau membuat _Nee-chan_ cedih."

Pemuda bersurai merah menyala itu terdiam, jawaban Kuroko begitu polos, namun tersirat jika Kuroko mementingkan kesenangan orang lain diatas dirinya sendiri. Ia tersenyum lembut, benar-benar sifat Kuroko.

"Ehem." Sebuah suara dari makhluk berwarna hijau memecah suasana romantis yang tercipta diantara si merah dan si biru muda.

"Sepertinya Aka-_chin_ sibuk dengan Tetsu-_chin_ ya." Kini makhluk ungu yang bersuara, sedangkan makhluk biru yang berada disampingnya hanya menguap.

"Tetsu, ini untukmu." Ucap Aomine sambil memberikan satu kantong berisi pakaian dari mereka bertiga, dari Midorima, Murasakibara dan dirinya sendiri. Mereka terlalu malas—dan gengsi untuk menanyakan pendapat tentang pakaian pilihan mereka kepada Kuroko. Mereka yakin, Kuroko pasti akan senang dengan pilihan mereka.

Bocah mungil itu menerimanya dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi paras manisnya, "_Aligatou Nii-chan!"_

Mereka bertiga pun turut tersenyum. Aomine sebenarnya ingin mengacak rambut biru muda milik _bayangan_nya itu, namun melihat ada kepala merah diatasnya, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Ketiga orang itu pun meninggalkan Kuroko dan Akashi—karena Akashi sudah melayangkan tatapan tajam kepada mereka yang berarti untuk segera pergi dari hadapannya.

Hah, terkadang merepotkan juga memiliki kapten dengan tingkat kesadisan diatas rata-rata.

"Sei-_nii_ tidak mau pulang? Meleka cudah mau pulang." Ucap Kuroko, tangan mungilnya menunjuk kumpulan teman-temannya yang menunggu dirinya dikasir, dengan berdebat tentunya.

Akashi tersenyum tipis, "Sebentar, Tetsuya ikut denganku."

"Eh?" Kuroko kaget ketika Akashi tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhnya dan menggendongnya dibahu tegap milik pemuda bersurai merah itu. Akashi menggendongnya seolah membawa karung beras. Kuroko hanya bisa diam, ia tidak berani protes.

Eh, tapi untuk apa membawanya kedalam ruang ganti?

"_Are_, Tetsu-_chan_ dan Sei-_chan_ kemana?" tanya Rika ketika ia menyadari jika dua orang dari kerumunan mereka menghilang.

Semua mata yang ada disana langsung bergerak kesana-kemari, menyusuri sudut toko pakaian anak sederhana itu untuk mencari dua orang yang sedari tadi terdiam saja dan kini justru menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Hueee~ Tetsuya-_cchi_ jangan tinggalkan aku." Raung Kise—hiperbola.

"Kecilkan suaramu Ryouta."

"GYAAAA!" jerit Kise. Bukan hanya Kise sebenarnya, Momoi dan Rika juga ikut menjerit, dengan alasan yang berbeda pastinya.

Bocah mungil berambut biru muda yang baru datang bersama dengan Akashi itu reflek langsung bersembunyi dibalik kakinya. Ia kaget dan juga takut mendengar jeritan super yang dikeluarkan oleh orang –orang paling berisik di _Kiseki no Sedai_.

Rika dan Momoi menghiraukan teriakan Kise dan juga reaksi Kuroko yang sepertinya ketakutan. Ah mereka tidak peduli!

Yang menjadi tujuan mereka kali ini adalah Kuroko!

Ah demi semua koleksi benda kesayangan mereka! Kuroko manis sekali. Super duper mega giga imut!

"Kya~ Tetsu-_chan kawaii_!"

"Kyaa~ kyaa~ Tetsu-_chan _imut sekali!"

Kuroko semakin bersembunyi dibelakang sosok Akashi. Dua kakak perempuannya itu terlihat mengerikan sekali. Mereka seperti ingin memakannya hidup-hidup.

Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan Kuroko?

Ah rupanya tadi Akashi membawa Kuroko kedalam ruang ganti adalah untuk mendandaninya. Ia tidak mungkin tega membiarkan Kuroko memakai baju kebesaran miliknya sebelum menyusut.

Sebenarnya, penampilan Kuroko tidak terlalu aneh. Akashi hanya memakaikannya kaos lengan panjang berwarna putih polos dan jaket berwarna merah dipadukan dengan celana hitam sebetis, tidak lupa sepatu berwarna hitam membungkus kakinya yang sedari tadi tak mengenakan apapun.

Dari leher kebawah memang normal. Yang tidak normal adalah... rambutnya.

Akashi mengikat poni panjang miliki bocah itu keatas. Dan itu, membuatnya semakin manis. Bahkan yang tidak mengenal Kuroko. Mereka akan mengira jika Kuroko adalah seorang bocah perempuan berpenampian tomboy.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku anak buahnya yang begitu OOC.

"Berhenti membuat keributan. Hari semakin malam, sebaiknya kalian pulang kerumah." Titahnya.

Para _Kiseki no Sedai_ dan duo manager itu hanya bisa menghela nafas, waktu mereka bermain dengan mini Kuroko sudah habis.

Menyedihkan sekali.

.-.-.

"Sei-_nii_?" panggil Kuroko kepada Akashi yang masih sibuk dengan buku ditangannya. Akashi menutup bukunya dan menatap Kuroko yang menghampirinya dikamarnya.

Akashi tersenyum begitu melihat Kuroko mengenakan piyama pilihannya tadi. Piyama berwarna merah polos. Bocah mungil itu memeluk boneka anak anjing yang tadi sempat dibelikan olehnya.

"Ada apa Tetsuya? Apa kau takut tidur sendiri?" tanya Akashi sambil tersenyum kecil. Senyumannya berubah menjadi kekehan ketika ia melihat sosok mungil itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka anjingnya, dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang memerah itu.

Uh, rasanya sungguh memalukan untuk Kuroko.

Akashi menghampiri sosok Kuroko dan mengacak rambutnya lembut, "Tidurlah bersamaku."

Bocah mungil itu tersentak, ia menatap Akashi dengan mata bulatnya, senyum lebar terlukis sempurna diwajah manisnya. Kaki mungilnya mengikuti langkah Akashi yang beranjak kekasurnya. Ia menyamankan diri diranjang milik Akashi.

Mata bulatnya masih setia menatap Akashi yang sedang menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal berwarna merah_ maroon_.

"_Oyacuminasai Sei-nii."_

Akashi tersenyum lembut, "_Oyasuminasai _Tetsuya."

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

**a/n:**

Hai~ Saya kembali membawa chapter 2.

Special thanks untuk** Bona Nano, spring field sakura, Monokurobo, ningie cassie, Ichika07 **atas dukungan kalian untuk tetap melanjutkan ff ini. Saya jujur merasa senang, ketika ff saya direspon positif oleh para reader. Padahal cerita ini begitu... absurd.

Dan untuk **Bona Nano, **rasanya ada kesalah pahaman, Akashi dan Murasakibara itu tidak berpacaran, maksud saya Murasakibara dan pacarnya itu adalah, Murasakibara dan snacknya. Salah saya membuat kalimat yang sulit dipahami-_-

Sebagai penulis baru, tentu saya tidak luput dari yang namanya kesalahan, karena itu saya menerima kritik dan saran.

So, review? ^^~


	3. Chapter 3

"_Oyacuminasai Sei-nii."_

Akashi tersenyum lembut, "_Oyasuminasai _Tetsuya."

**What the Hell?**

**3/?**

**Kuroko no Basuke** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**OC** © Kuro Kid

**Aka**shix**Kuro**ko

**GoM**x**Kuro**

**YAOI. Chibi!Kuroko. OOC. Typo**

Pagi yang suram.

Iya suram. Bukan karena cuaca pada pagi hari ini yang suram—bagaimana bisa cuaca pagi ini dikatakan suram jika mentari masih bersinar dengan cerahnya, tidak ada awan mendung yang menghiasi langit dan tentu saja tak ada rintik hujan yang turun.

Pagi yang suram ini karena...

Nasib para manusia _pelangi_ yang sudah diprediksi tingkat kesuramannya semenjak mata mereka menangkap nama seseorang pada ponsel mereka dipagi hari.

Nama yang begitu keramat.

Nama dari seseorang yang sungguh mereka cintai dari lubuk hati mereka yang paling dalam.

Akashi Seijuurou.

Terimakasih atas pengakuan kalian yang sudah diyakini 100% dusta itu, kawan.

Pikiran para manusia _pelangi _itu dipenuhi oleh tanda tanya. Untuk apa sang kapten mengirim _e-mail _dipagi hari yang sungguh damai, tentram, dan sejahtera ini?

Tolong coret kalimat yang mengatakan pagi hari yang sungguh damai, tentram dan sejahtera ini, karena penderitaan baru saja akan menyambut.

.-.-.

Pukul 6.30 pagi.

Itu yang tampak pada jam digital yang terletak di atas meja nakas yang berada disamping tempat tidur milik pemuda yang masih bergelung didalam selimutnya itu. Ia menghiraukan suara berisik yang berasal dari luar kamarnya, bahkan ia menghiraukan gedoran ganas di pintu kamarnya.

Ia tidak peduli. Yang ia butuhkan kali ini adalah tidur.

Mimpinya terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan.

"RYOUTA! CEPAT BANGUN ATAU AKU AKAN MENDOBRAK PINTU KAMARMU!"

Grrr.

"Iya-_ssu_! Aku sudah bangun! Hoam..."

Oh. Rupanya pemuda yang sedari tadi hanyut dalam mimpinya adalah Kise Ryouta. Pemuda yang tidak diragukan lagi kualitas parasnya—dan juga suara berisiknya.

Kise pun langsung bangun dari tidurnya—sebelum kakaknya yang tadi mengancam akan mendobrak kamarnya akan benar-benar melakukannya, ia pun pergi kekamar mandi untuk cuci muka, ia bahkan tidak merapikan tempat tidurnya. Toh, nanti kakaknya yang akan membereskannya.

Drrt drrt

Kise menunda dulu niatnya untuk mencuci muka, ketika mendengar ponselnya bergetar—tanda sebuah _e-mail_ masuk.

"Terkutuklah siapa saja yang sudah menganggu mimpiku tentang Tetsuya-_cchi_. Lalu siapa lagi yang mengirimiku email pagi-pagi begini-_ssu_?" gerutunya.

Ia mengutuk dalam hati, terkutuklah kakaknya yang sudah menganggu mimpi indahnya, dan jangan lupakan sang pengirim _e-mail_ yang juga sudah menganggu paginya.

_**From: Akashi Seijuurou**_

_**To: Kise Ryouta**_

_**Subject: Berkumpul**_

_**Aku harap kalian bisa berkumpul di apartemenku pagi ini. Lupakan tentang sekolah. Kalian harus datang pukul 7 tepat. Aku tidak menerima kata terlambat. Dan aku juga tidak menerima penolakan dengan alasan sekolah.**_

_**P.S: **_

_**Siapa saja yang terlambat dan melanggar akan mendapatkan hadiah dariku.**_

GLEK

Kise membeku ditempat.

Ia melirik jam di ponselnya.

06.45.

"GYAAAA! AKU TERLAMBAT-_SSU_!"

.-.-.

Berbeda dengan si Kuning, Kise Ryouta yang sudah heboh pada pagi hari.

Tepat pukul 6 pagi, pemuda bersurai hijau yang tidak diragukan ketampanan dan ke_tsundere_annya ini sudah terbangun dari tidurnya.

Midorima Shintarou, memang tipikal anak rajin, ia selalu bangun pagi. Ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk belajar sejenak dipagi hari sebelum berangkat sekolah. Jadi memang sudah tidak diragukan lagi betapa rajinnya sang _megane_.

Midorima yang baru saja selesai merapikan kamarnya dan berniat untuk belajar mengurungkan niatnya ketika ponsel hijau miliknya bergetar dan menyala. Ia pun langsung membuka _e_-_mail_ yang masuk kedalam ponselnya.

_**From: Akashi Seijuurou**_

_**To: Midorima Shintarou**_

_**Subject: Berkumpul**_

_**Aku harap kalian bisa berkumpul di apartemenku pagi ini. Lupakan tentang sekolah. Kalian harus datang pukul 7 tepat. Aku tidak menerima kata terlambat. Dan aku juga tidak menerima penolakan dengan alasan sekolah.**_

_**P.S: **_

_**Siapa saja yang terlambat dan melanggar akan mendapatkan hadiah dariku.**_

Kacamata Midorima retak.

Akashi... tidak bercanda 'kan?

Lupakan tentang sekolah. Itu sama saja dengan membolos kan?

Hei, mau ditaruh dimana gelar 'siswa terajin SMP Teiko' jika dirinya membolos.

Terkutuklah kau Akashi dengan segala gunting saktimu.

Midorima menghela nafas. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Jika ia nekat menolak untuk datang kesana, maka bisa dipastikan, neraka dunia menunggunya.

"Benar-benar merepotkan _nanodayo_. Apa ini karena aku belum mendengarkan Oha-Asa?" gumam Midorima setelah selesai membalas pesan Akashi.

Dasar, Oha-asa _freak_.

.-.-.

Drrt Drrt

Sebuah tangan _tan_ terlihat meraba-raba meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya. Kepala dan tubuhnya masih tersembunyi dibalik selimut putih.

Belum bangun rupanya.

Lagipula orang rajin mana yang akan bangun sedini hari ini?—menurut sang _ganguro._

Ia pun langsung mengambil ponselnya yang sedari tadi dicarinya, ia ingin melihat orang sialan mana yang sudah berani mengiriminya _e-mail_ dipagi hari yang sungguh indah ini.

Matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam langsung saja terbuka lebar ketika melihat nama sang pengirim.

_**From: Akashi Seijuurou**_

_**To: Aomine Daiki**_

_**Subject: Berkumpul**_

_**Aku harap kalian bisa berkumpul di apartemenku pagi ini. Lupakan tentang sekolah. Kalian harus datang pukul 7 tepat. Aku tidak menerima kata terlambat. Dan aku juga tidak menerima penolakan dengan alasan sekolah.**_

_**P.S: **_

_**Siapa saja yang terlambat dan melanggar akan mendapatkan hadiah dariku.**_

Maka tanpa basa-basi lagi, Aomine langsung bangun dari tidurnya—lengkap dengan acara terjungkal, karena ia terlalu buru-buru.

"Sialan kau Akashi." Geramnya kesal sembari mengusap kasar mukanya.

.-.-.

Sang _titan_ kebanggaan _Kiseki no Sedai_ itu hanya menatap malas ponselnya.

Dipagi hari yang sungguh cerah, ponselnya bergetar. Beruntunglah ia sudah bangun karena rasa lapar. Ia pun langsung mengecek ponselnya dan menemukan sang kapten mengiriminya pesan. Ia mengabaikan panggilan ibunya yang menyuruhnya untuk mencicipi menu sarapan ciptaan sang ibunda.

_E-mail_ yang satu ini tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja. Mutlak hukumnya untuk membacanya terlebih dahulu.

_**From: Akashi Seijuurou**_

_**To: Murasakibara Atsushi**_

_**Subject: Berkumpul**_

_**Aku harap kalian bisa berkumpul di apartemenku pagi ini. Lupakan tentang sekolah. Kalian harus datang pukul 7 tepat. Aku tidak menerima kata terlambat. Dan aku juga tidak menerima penolakan dengan alasan sekolah.**_

_**P.S: **_

_**Siapa saja yang terlambat dan melanggar akan mendapatkan hadiah dariku.**_

Ia menguap, "Apa nanti Aka-_chin_ mau memberiku sarapan ekstra ya?"

Entahlah Murasakibara, sesungguhnya hanya Akashi dan Tuhan yang tau.

.-.-.

Akashi menutup _flip_ ponsel berwarna merah miliknya. Selesai sudah ia mengetikkan enam _e-mail_ berisi sama untuk para teman—budaknya.

Pukul 6.15 pagi.

Biasanya jika sudah jam segini, Akashi bersiap-siap untuk sekolah, entah itu belajar untuk pelajaran nanti ataupun menyiapkan segala keperluannya untuk sekolah.

Namun, khusus hari ini, ia tidak melakukan rutinitasnya seperti biasa.

Ia hanya duduk di ranjangnya. Mata dwiwarna miliknya itu tidak pernah lepas dari sosok manis yang kini tengah terlelap di ranjang miliknya.

Seorang anak kecil dengan rambut berwarna _baby blue_, dengan wajah yang sangat manis. Ia terlihat begitu nyenyak, boneka anak anjing miliknya tidak pernah lepas dari pelukannya.

Akashi terkekeh ketika melihat sang bocah beringsut mendekat kearahnya ketika tangannya mengusap sayang surai biru sang bocah.

Ah, sungguh pagi yang indah.

Akashi menutup matanya, ia ingin kembali tidur, memeluk bocah itu seperti yang ia lakukan semalam, namun ia urungkan niatnya ketika ia teringat jika sebentar lagi para teman—budaknya akan kemari.

"Lebih baik aku mandi dulu." Gumamnya sambil berlalu.

.-.-.

"Terlambat 45 menit."

Mata dwiwarna milik Akashi menatap tajam _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang baru saja menginjakkan kaki mereka di apartemen mewah milik Akashi.

Mereka semua bergidik.

Terkutuklah duo _manager_ SMP Teiko itu. Padahal mereka sudah berjanji akan berangkat bersama ke apartemen Akashi, namun dengan entengnya mereka sudah berangkat mendahului mereka. Berterimakasihlah kepada rasa setia kawan _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang begitu tinggi karena mau menunggu mereka selama 30 menit lamanya.

Dan ketika mereka ingin langsung pergi ketempat Akashi, Rika menelpon Midorima.

"_Kalian dimana? Aku dan Satsu-chan sudah diapartemen Sei-chan."_

Detik itulah, Midorima ingin menguliti sang _manager_ dengan menggunakan gunting keramat sang kapten.

"O-oi Akashi. Salahkan dua gadis itu." Ucap Aomine. Ia tidak mau mendapatkan hadiah spesial dari sang kapten karena kesalahan dua manager super idiot itu.

Akashi menatap tajam sang _ganguro, _"Hoo, jadi aku harus menyalahkan dua orang yang sudah rela datang awal kemari itu? Apa itu terdengar kurang adil untukmu?"

"Tentu saja!" teriak Aomine.

Akashi tersenyum—sadis—kearah Aomine. Sebuah gunting merah kini sudah menampakan wujudnya.

Glek.

'_Tamatlah riwayatmu Aomine/Aomine-cchi/Mine-chin.'_

"Sei-_nii_?" panggil sebuah suara yang terdengar begitu halus.

SINGG

Hening.

Tidak ada adegan pertumpahan darah yang terjadi disana. Tidak ada jeritan memilukan dari Aomine, dan tidak ada Akashi yang memainkan gunting dengan kesetanan.

Yang ada hanya sunyi.

Bukan sunyi yang mencekam, tapi sunyi karena terpaku, terkagum-kagum dengan sang makhluk terimut ciptaan Tuhan yang berdiri diambang pintu menuju ruang tamu apartemen Akashi.

Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kuroko Tetsuya.

Sang bocah kesayangan _Kiseki no Sedai_ dan juga duo _manager_—idiot—SMP Teiko.

Akashi menghampiri Kuroko yang masih terdiam sambil menatapnya bingung. Jangan lupakan sang boneka anak anjing yang sudah resmi diberi nama Nigou oleh Kuroko. Akashi pun langsung meraih tubuh mungil Kuroko kedalam gendongannya.

"Sudah selesai sarapan?" tanya Akashi kepada Kuroko. Kuroko hanya mengangguk senang. Ia mengalungkan sebelah tangannya pada leher Akashi, sedangkan tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk memeluk Nigou tersayangnya.

Akashi menatap Kuroko lembut, membuat para _Kiseki no Sedai_ tercengang.

Hei, kemana perginya Akashi versi _yandere_ yang tadi hampir saja menyiksa sang _ganguro_ Aomine? Yang ada sekarang justru Akashi versi orang kasmaran.

"Mereka berdua tidak meracunimu 'kan Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi. Ia melirik duo _manager_ yang berdiri diambang pintu, membuat dua gadis itu bergidik ngeri.

Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya, "Melacuni?"

"Membuat Tetsuya sakit."

Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya, ia terlihat tengah berpikir, "Tidak kok, macakan Rika-_nee_ enak." Ucapnya.

"Tetsu-_chan_, lain kali jangan pasang wajah seperti itu lagi." Ucap Rika sambil menggigit lengan jaket yang dipakainya.

Kuroko kembali menelengkan kepalanya, ia menatap Rika dengan mata bulatnya yang terlihat bingung. Nampaknya ia tidak terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh sang gadis bersurai _baby_ _blue_ itu.

CUP

"Jangan memasang tampang seperti itu Tetsuya. Kau bisa membuat mereka semua mati kehabisan darah." Ucap Akashi, sambil mengecup pipi _chubby_ Kuroko sekilas.

Para _Kiseki_ _no_ _Sedai_ tidak bereaksi. Lebih tepatnya, mereka belum kembali kealam sadar setelah melihat keimutan Kuroko yang memang lebih dari batas wajar. Jadi, mereka tidak _ngeh_ dengan adegan _kissu_ itu.

"Eh? Kenapa hidung _Onii-chan tachi_ mengelualkan dalah?"

.-.-.

Kini ruang televisi di dalam apartemen Akashi terlihat begitu penuh. Penuh dengan para manusia dengan surai warna-warni bak pelangi, dan penuh dengan berbagai cemilan yang sudah dibuat oleh Rika—jangan lupakan Murasakibara dengan segunung _snack_ simpanannya yang ikut turut andil dalam pemenuhan ruangan ini.

Sang _megane_, menatap Akashi dengan pandangan jengkel.

Bagaimana tidak jengkel?

Ia sudah rela—sangat tidak rela—membolos sekolah demi memenuhi panggilan sang kapten dengan segala bentuk kesadisannya itu, karena ia kira ada urusan penting yang harus dibahas bersama.

Namun kenyataannya adalah,

Mereka semua. Para _Kiseki_ _no_ _Sedai_ dan jangan lupakan duo _manager_ tercinta kita. Berkumpul bersama diruang televisi, lengkap dengan aneka cemilan hanya untuk...

Menonton kartun Pororo.

Demi semua koleksi _lucky_ _item_ miliknya!

Ini benar-benar tidak _awesome_ sama sekali. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya yang penuh dengan wibawa itu jika orang-orang tau dirinya membolos hanya untuk menonton film kartun bodoh ini?!

"Akashi, sebenarnya untuk apa kau memanggil kita semua berkumpul disini _nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima. Ia harus mendapatkan penjelasan yang logis secepatnya, sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menjambak surai merah membara milik sang kapten.

Akashi yang sedang memangku Kuroko dan memandang bosan kearah televisi itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Midorima. Sang pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu tau, jika Midorima sedang meredam emosinya.

Yah, bagaimanapun, ini juga salah Akashi sendiri. Mengumpulkan mereka semua tanpa memberitahukan apapun.

"Oh, maafkan aku, aku terlalu larut dalam filmnya." Ucap Akashi acuh.

Semua yang ada disana hanya bersweat drop ria. Mereka tau itu hanyalah sebuah alibi.

Karena yang mereka saring dari perkataan Akashi adalah,

"_Oh, maafkan aku, aku terlalu larut dalam pesona Tetsuya."_

Sudah bisa dipastikan kebenarannya. Tidak usah menggunakan _emperor_ _eye_ milik sang kapten ataupun kejeniusan otak yang setara dengan _Einstein_ untuk mengetahui makna terselubung dari perkataannya.

"Jadi?" kali ini sang gadis bersurai _baby blue_ yang bertanya. Manik _gold_nya yang sedari menatap Kuroko yang tengah asyik dengan _vanilla_ _shake_nya itu beralih menatap sang kapten.

Akashi berdehem, ia menyandarkan dagunya disurai _baby_ _blue_ milik bocah yang berada dipangkuannya, menyamankan diri, "Aku mengumpulkan kalian, bukan tanpa alasan. Ada hal yang ingin kupastikan."

Para _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang sedari tadi bersantai ria pun berubah menjadi serius.

"Hal apa-_ssu_?" tanya Kise. Akashi terdiam sejenak. Ia melihat reaksi kawan-kawannya yang sepertinya sudah mulai seirus itu.

Akashi memejamkan matanya, ia menghela nafas, "Sebenarnya aku sudah memikirkan ini dari semalam, karena itulah aku meminta kalian untuk datang kemari. Ini soal Tetsuya."

Tubuh para _Kiseki no Sedai_ dan duo _manager_ itu menegang. Entah kenapa banyak pikiran negatif yang masuk kedalam otak mereka begitu mendengar ucapan sang kapten yang sedikit ambigu itu.

Ini... bukan pernyataan cinta Akashi kepada Kuroko kan?

Mereka langsung menggelengkan kepala mereka kuat-kuat begitu pemikiran bodoh itu merasuk kedalam otak mereka. Sejenak, Midorima mengumpat dalam hati, sejak kapan dirinya menjadi sebodoh Aomine dan seidiot Kise?

Akashi menatap teman-temannya itu yang kini justru kelihatan tegang. Uh-oh, rupanya sang tuan muda Akashi sudah tau apa saja yang ada didalam pikiran mereka.

"Buang semua pemikiran bodoh kalian itu."

Mereka hanya terkekeh kikuk.

Uh, ketahuan.

"Ini soal Tetsuya. Aku hanya berpikir, jika kita sedang sekolah, bagaimana dengan Tetsuya?" lanjut Akashi.

SINGG

Ruangan kembali hening.

Benar juga ya, jika mereka sekolah, maka Kuroko bagaimana?

Ditinggal dirumah? Bagaimana jika Kuroko tiba-tiba kelaparan dan tanpa basa-basi langsung membuat makanan sendiri—menggunakan kompor? Tidak tidak. Mereka tidak akan membiarkan Kuroko berada dirumah sendirian.

Atau, dibawa kesekolah? Itu lebih tidak mungkin lagi! Mau beralasan apa mereka jika ketahuan membawa seorang anak kecil kearea sekolah? Memang, sang tuan muda Akashi dengan segala ke_absolute_an yang ia miliki bersama mereka, tapi itu tidak menjamin juga itu bisa membantu mereka lolos dari hukuman sekolah jika ketahuan.

Lalu bagaimana?

Mereka semua terdiam kembali. Para _Kiseki no Sedai_ dan duo _manager_ itu sibuk memikirkan solusi dari masalah ini, sedangkan Kuroko, ia sedang menikmati kartun kesukannya itu. Lagipula ada segelas _vanilla milkshake_ ditangannya.

Selama ada _vanilla milkshake_, maka semua akan baik-baik saja untuk Kuroko. Tidak peduli ada _Godzilla _yang tiba-tiba datang menyerang, ataupun bumi yang terbelah menjadi dua.

Momoi menjentikkan jarinya, otomatis mengundang perhatian semua orang disana, kecuali Kuroko, "Bukankah kakak Ri-_chan_ itu bekerja di tempat penitipan anak?"

SINGG

Kembali hening.

"Ah, kau benar juga. Bagaimana bisa aku lupa jika _Nee_-_sama_ bekerja di tempat penitipan anak." Gumam Rika, ia menggaruk pipinya canggung.

'_Aku tak menyangka jika kau pun bodoh Rika/Rika-chin/Rika-cchi."_

"Jadi, jika kita sekolah kita bisakan menitipkan Tetsu ditempat kerja Yukimura-_san_?" ucap Aomine. Ia menguap, sepertinya rasa kantuk sudah mulai menyerangnya.

Akashi mengangguk, "Benar. Dan Rika, aku tidak menerima penolakan, dan aku tidak mau tau, bagaimanapun caranya Tetsuya harus terdaftar dalam _day_ _care_ milik kakakmu."

GLEK

"Sudah kuduga ini bukan hari keberuntunganku." Gumamnya lirih.

Sekarang, ia harus memikirkan secepatnya. Alasan apa yang harus ia gunakan untuk memasukkan Kuroko kedalam tempat penitipan anak milik kakaknya itu. Tiba-tiba saja dirinya membawa seorang anak kecil untuk dititipkan disananya.

Bisa-bisa kakaknya berpikir bahwa dirinya sudah memiliki anak yaitu Kuroko dan Ayahnya adalah seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Mengingat warna rambut mereka yang sama dan wajah Kuroko dan Akashi yang sekilas terlihat serupa tapi tak sama itu.

TIDAK!

Ini mimpi buruk! Disandingkan dengan seorang Akashi Seijuurou merupakan mimpi buruk untuknya.

"Yah. Cudah celecai." Ucap Kuroko dengan lesu, membuyarkan seluruh lamunan buruk Rika.

Semua orang disana pun mengusap dada mereka lega, akhirnya, film membosankan itu berakhir sudah.

Tapi, kebahagiaan untuk mereka, belum tentu kebahagiaan untuk Kuroko 'kan?

Lihat saja, wajah imutnya itu kini terlihat sedih, rupanya, selain film kesukaannya yang sudah selesai, _vanilla_ _milkshake_ miliknya pun sudah habis tak bersisa.

"Tetsuya-_cchi_ kenapa sedih-_ssu_?" tanya Kise perhatian, ia tidak tega melihat Kuroko yang masih saja cemberut itu.

"Pololo cudah celecai. Minumanku juga cudah habis." Lirih Kuroko. Matanya kini berkaca-kaca.

HEEEE!

Kini mereka semua panik. Jangan sampai. Jangan sampai Kuroko menangis. Karena perlu waktu yang cukup lama untuk membuat tangisan Kuroko reda. Tentu saja mereka tidak melupakan kejadian dimana Kuroko menangis sehabis dibentak oleh Akashi.

Dan detik itu pula, mereka memutuskan untuk tidak membuat Kuroko menangis lagi.

"Eh?! Tetsu-_chan_ jangan menangis ya! Bagaimana kalau sehabis ini kita jalan-jalan saja?" bujuk Momoi. Ah, gadis inilah yang paling bisa membujuk Kuroko. Lihat saja, Kuroko kini sudah tidak mewek lagi. Ia justru menatap Momoi dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Benalkah? Kita mau kemana Satsu-_nee_?"

"_E_-_eto_~"

"Kita akan berjalan-jalan ditaman kota Tetsuya, dan kita akan mengunjungi tempat kerja kakaknya Rika." Sela Akashi. Kuroko yang mendengar ucapan Akashi pun tersenyum lebar, ia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik tangan Akashi untuk ikut bangun dari duduknya.

Akashi mengerutkan alisnya bingung. "Ayo Sei-_nii_! Kita belangkat cekalang _ne_!" ajak Kuroko dengan ceria. Ia masih bersikeras menarik sosok Akashi yang masih terdiam itu.

Sang surai _crimson_ tersenyum lembut, ia pun bangun dari duduknya—begitu pula dengan para _Kiseki_ _no Sedai_ dan duo _manager_. Akashi—dengan Kuroko yang berada digandengannya pun berniat meninggalkan ruang televisi. Namun sebelum itu,

"Kalian semua, bersihkan ruangan ini. Aku ingin ruangan ini bersih seperti sedia kala. Aku dan Tetsuya akan menunggu diruang tamu."

Manusia pelangi disana hanya bisa bertanya dalam hati, apa dosa mereka hingga mereka memiliki seorang kapten seperti Akashi Seijuurou?

.-.-.

Hari sudah beranjak sore, matahari tidak seterik tadi siang. Hal itu membuat orang-orang mulai memenuhi taman yang terletak didekat apartemen kediaman Akashi.

Begitu pula dengan Kuroko, Akashi dan jangan lupakan pengikut setia mereka.

Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, Momoi dan Rika...

Yang sekarang tergeletak mengenaskan di pinggir taman.

"_Mukkun_! Lain kali kau jangan membawa makanan terlalu banyak!" sungut Momoi. Ia menatap sebal Murasakibara yang kini tengah menikmati _snack_nya dengan sedikit tidak ikhlas.

Sang _titan_ hanya menatap Momoi dengan tatapan malas, "_Are_, kenapa aku disalahkan? Salahkan Rika-_chin_ yang membuat makanan terlalu banyak."

Rika yang hampir tertidur itu langsung membuka matanya begitu mendengar ucapan Murasakibara, "Kenapa aku? Salahkan saja ruangan yang terlalu luas itu. Salahkan juga Akashi yang sengaja mengotori ruangan." Gerutunya.

Mereka semua hanya terdiam. Mustahil rasanya untuk melakukan hal yang dikatakan oleh gadis itu. Menyalahkan Akashi? Itu sama saja kau sudah menggali lubang kuburmu sendiri.

Mereka menatap malas Kuroko yang kini tengah bermain dengan Akashi—lebih tepatnya Kuroko yang bermain sendiri, sedangkan Akashi hanya mengawasi, sambil sesekali terkekeh ketika mendapati sikap lucu dari sang bocah cilik.

Sebenarnya,_ Kiseki no Sedai _ingin ikut bergabung bermain bersama Kuroko—jangan tanyakan untuk dua _manager_ yang pasti sangatlah ingin bermain bersama dengan bocah imut sepanjang masa itu.

Namun apa daya, tubuh mereka tidak sanggup lagi untuk menuruti perintah otak mereka.

Bayangkan. Membersihkan sebuah ruangan televisi yang luasnya keterlaluan dengan berbagai macam sampah berserakan disekitarnya. Lelah yang mereka rasakan lebih besar daripada lelah karena bermain basket. Berterimakasihlah kepada sang raksasa ungu alias Murasakibara yang bukannya membantu mengumpulkan sampah, tapi justru menambah jumlah sampah.

Kini pupus sudah harapan mereka untuk bermain dengan mini Kuroko.

Aomine yang sudah hampir tertidur itu terpaksa membuka kedua matanya karena merasakan tarikan pada kaosnya. Awalnya ia hiraukan, ia kira itu hanyalah ulah iseng Kise yang ingin menganggu tidurnya. Namun perkiraannya itu meleset ketika ia mendengar suara merdu.

"Daiki-_nii_~" suara merdu dari seorang bocah cilik yang hanya mengenakan kaos polos berwarna biru muda dan celana putih selutut. Jangan lupakan poni _baby_ _blue_nya yang diikat keatas itu bergerak kesana kemari tertiup angin.

Satu kata untuk menjelaskan keadaan bocah ini.

Manis.

Aomine tertegun. Ia hanya menatap sang bocah, tanpa memberikan respon berarti. Kuroko yang melihat kakak laki-lakinya itu terdiam memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

CKRIS

"Berhenti menatap Tetsuya dengan tatapan mesum seperti itu. **Daiki**."

DEG

Buyar sudah semua keindahan yang sudah terekam dalam otaknya begitu mendengar suara sang raja dari segala raja iblis lengkap dengan suara gunting saktinya yang seolah mengejek sang _ganguro_.

"O-oi Akashi. Apa maksudmu?" elak Aomine. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk.

Kise yang sedari tadi terdiam itu kini melirik sinis kearah Aomine, "Jangan mengelak-_ssu_. Semua sudah tau kau menatap Tetsuya-_cchi_ dengan tatapan tidak biasa." Sindirnya.

Midorima yang melihat keributan kecil itu hanya mendecih, ia tidak peduli. Bahkan ia tidak peduli pada tatapan Aomine yang meminta pertolongannya.

'_Hari ini Cancer berada diurutan bawah nanodayo. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko.'_

Aomine menggeram, rasanya ia ingin mencabuti rambut pirang—yang sungguh membuat matanya sakit dan mematahkan kacamata sang surai hijau. Akashi yang mendengar ucapan Kise itu tersenyum lebar—bukan senyum ramah, melainkan senyum mematikan yang sarat akan makna.

Sang _ganguro_ menelan ludah. Ia berharap semoga saja ada malaikat yang dengan baik hati mau menyelamatkannya dari sang iblis.

"Uh! Kenapa Sei-_nii_ dan Daiki-_nii_ main cendili! Kenapa Tetcu tidak diajak belmain?! Kita kan bica belmain beltiga! Kalau beltiga kan lebih enak! Uhh!"

SINGG

Aomine menangis haru dalam hati. Akhirnya Tuhan mendengar harapannya. Kali ini sang malaikat mungil itu kembali menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Akashi terdiam, membeku. Ia menatap tak percaya kearah Kuroko yang kini tengah menggembungkan pipinya dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada—pose ngambek.

Uh-oh. Wajahnya kini memerah.

Momoi, Rika dan Kise yang sedari tadi memejamkan mata sontak membuka mata lebar mata mereka—jangan lupakan Kise yang langsung terjungkal dari acara berbaring dibangku taman.

Kacamata Midorima langsung retak, sedang sang pemilik kini membatu.

Murasakibara pun tak jauh berbeda, ia membatu. Bahkan _snack_ kesukaannya yang kini terjatuh pun dihiraukannya.

Kalimat yang diucapkan Kuroko barusan...

...terdengar sangat ambigu.

Sang bocah ikut terdiam, ia menatap orang-orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak itu dengan tatapan bingung, ia menelengkan kepalanya kesamping, jari telunjuknya ditempatkan didekat mulut kecilnya—pose berpikir ala Kuroko Tetsuya. Ia bergumam, "Memangnya tadi Tetcu bilang apa ya? Apa Tetcu salah bicara?"

Ah, kau masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui apa yang mereka pikirkan, Kuroko.

.-.-.

Sebuah bangunan yang tidak terlalu besar itu terlihat ramai. Banyak orang yang lalu-lalang disekitarnya. Jangan lupakan suara anak kecil yang tedengar disana-sini.

Termasuk, suara Kuroko yang sedari tadi berceloteh—menceritakan tentang film yang baru tadi siang ditontonnya, Pororo. Akashi yang memangku Tetsuya itu hanya terdiam, sembari sesekali tersenyum ketika ia melihat Kuroko tertawa.

Sekarang, mereka sedang berada disebuah _Day_ _Care_ milik kakak sang manager, Rika.

Hanya ada Akashi, Kuroko, Midorima dan Murasakibara disana.

Kemana Kise, Aomine dan Momoi?

Sepulang dari taman, Kise mendapatkan telepon dari managernya jika ia ada jadwal pemotretan—jangan lupa bahwa Kise adalah seorang model yang sedang naik daun jadi tidak heran jika dirinya tidak punya cukup waktu luang. Sedangkan Aomine? Saat baru saja sampai di _Day_ _Care_, ibunya menelponnya, itu karena dirinya ketahuan membolos. Momoi? Jika Aomine pulang, maka ia akan ikut pulang. Tipe teman kecil yang setia kawan.

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Midorima juga ingin pulang secepatnya. Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama keluar dari rumah, karena _Oha_-_Asa_ mengatakan jika _Cancer_ sebaiknya berada didalam rumah untuk menghindari kesialan karena peringkat _Cancer_ yang sedang tidak begitu bagus.

Midorima sebenarnya sudah mengantisipasi dengan membawa _lucky_ _item_ berupa... jimat pengusir hawa jahat.

Yang membuat Akashi nyaris melemparkan gunting kepadanya jika saja ia terlambat menjelaskan tujuannya membawa jimat itu.

Kalau untuk Murasakibara, selama ada makanan, maka semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Are? Tetsuya-kun?"

Kuroko menoleh, seorang gadis berambut coklat muda dan bermanik _gold_ sedang menatapnya bingung. Disebelah gadis itu berdiri seorang anak kecil yang juga sedang menatapnya, "Yuuki-_nee_?"

Gadis itu menatap Kuroko bingung, "_Ano_—"

"_Nee-sama_!" teriak Rika sambil berlari menghampiri sang gadis. Gadis itu menoleh. Ia mendapati Rika—yang merupakan adiknya itu menatapnya dengan pandangan—takut.

"Rika?"

"Anu—itu." Rika kebingungan. Ia menggaruk pelipisnya canggung, sambil sesekali melirik gadis yang dipanggil Yuuki dan juga merupakan kakaknya.

Yuuki menatap tajam Rika, ia melipat tangannya didepan dada, menunggu sang adik menjelaskan tentang keadaan yang membingungkannya ini. Bahkan anak kecil yang diasuhnya ia hiraukan sejenak.

Rika tersenyum kikuk, "_Nee-sama_, aku ingin memperkenalkan teman-teman—"

"Midorima Shintarou." Potong Yuuki, ia menunjuk sang _megane_ yang sedang berdiri menyandar di dinding, "Murasakibara Atsushi." Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk sang _Titan_ yang tengah memakan _snackn_ya seperti biasa.

"Akashi Seijuurou." Kali ini sang remaja berambut _crimson_ ia tunjuk, "Lalu, Kuroko Tetsuya?" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk sang bocah imut yang masih asik bermain dengan tangan Akashi yang memeluknya dari belakang.

Rika tertawa canggung, ia melirik Midorima untuk meminta bantuan, tapi Midorima hanya diam. Lagipula, ia merasa tak punya hak untuk ikut campur dalam urusan dua bersaudara ini. Rika menggeram—kesal dengan sikap acuh Midorima, ia pun menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan takut.

Serius, kakaknya ini jika sedang marah, setara dengan Akashi dalam mode _yandere_.

"Ahaha—_Nee-sama_ sendiri pasti tau, percobaan—haha—ha." Tawanya melemah diakhir, ia menelan ludahnya gugup begitu merasakan aura tidak mengenakkan menguar dari kakaknya. Oh tidak, habis sudah riwayatnya.

Yuuki menghela nafas, ia membungkuk kearah tiga remaja yang masih menatap mereka berdua dalam diam, "Maafkan aku, karena lagi-lagi adikku merepotkan kalian. Tolong maafkan tingkah laku adikku."

Midorima merasa canggung, "Ah—itu tidak masalah Yukimura-_san_."

Yuuki tersenyum lembut, kini pandangannya jatuh kepada sosok mungil Kuroko yang masih betah berada di pangkuan Akashi, "Tetsuya-_kun_?" panggilnya.

Tanpa diduka oleh semuanya, Kuroko menoleh kearah Yuuki, ia bahkan langsung tuurun dan menghambur kedalam pelukan gadis bersurai coklat tersebut—membuat anak kecil yang sedari tadi berpegang pada roknya bersembunyi dibalik kaki jenjangnya.

"_Are_, Matsune-_kun_ jangan takut, Tetsuya-_kun_ tidak akan menyakitimu." Bocah kecil berambut coklat yang dipanggil Matsune itu menghiraukan suara Yuuki, ia bahkan langsung berlari kedalam _Day Care_ ketika manik biru milik Kuroko memandangnya.

Mata Kuroko berkaca-kaca, "Tetcu menyelamkan ya _nee-chan_?"

Yuuki tersenyum lembut, ia mengacak lembut surai _baby blue_ milik sang bocah, membuatnya merasa tenang kembali.

Akashi terdiam, ia tengah memikirkan beberapa hal yang terasa ganjil diotaknya. Entahlah.

Midorima yang melihat Akashi terdiam pun mengambil tindakan, "Ano—Yukimura-_san_, kami ingin menitipkan Tetsuya disini saat kami sekolah. Bisakah?"

Yuuki menatap Midorima bingung, namun akhirnya ia mengerti permasalahan jenis apa yang sedang melanda sekumpulan remaja didepannya ini, "Tidak masalah Midorima-_kun_, kalian bisa menitipkan Tetsuya-_kun_ disini, dan untuk biaya, kalian tidak perlu membayarnya, anggap saja ini permintaan maafku atas kelakuan Rika yang merepotkan kalian."

Midorima membungkukkan badannya—membalas Yuuki yang juga membungkukkan badannya kearah Midorima, "Terimakasih banyak Yukimura-_san_, maaf sudah merepotkan."

"Panggil aku Yuuki. Aku pemilik _Day Care_ ini, jadi jangan sungkan padaku." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Midorima dan Yuuki pun akhirnya mengobrol—lebih tepatnya , menjelaskan apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh Rika kepada sosok Kuroko. Midorima pun menceritakannya—meskipun dengan berat hati. Rika yang menjadi objek pembicaraan hanya terdiam dan menyimak.

Sedangkan Murasakibara menatap Midorima malas sambil memakan _snack_nya. Sekali lagi, selama ada makanan maka Murasakibara akan baik-baik saja dan tidak peduli dengan segala hal.

"Sei-_nii_?" Panggil sebuah suara yang menggetarkan gendang telinga milik pemuda bersurai _crimson_ yang begitu menawan. Tangan mungilnya menarik lengan jaket berwarna merah _maroon_ yang dipakai oleh Akashi.

Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya, mata bulatnya menatap Akashi bingung, "Seii-_nii_ lelah?"

Akashi tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan polos itu keluar dari bibir mungil bocah kesayangannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, "Jika menemani Tetsuya, aku tidak merasakan lelah."

Bocah cilik itu terdiam, ia tidak tau mengapa, tiba-tiba dirinya merasa kaku untuk berbicara. Dan oh, jangan lupakan wajah putihnya yang kini merah merona.

.-.-.

Manik dwiwarna milik Akashi menatap jam digital yang terletak dimeja samping tempat tidurnya.

Pukul 11.00 PM

Ia masih belum bisa terlelap. Tidak seperti bocah mungil kelewat imut yang kini sudah melanglang buana dialam mimpinya sambil memeluk boneka anjing kesayangannya, Nigou.

Akashi hanya terdiam sambil menatap buku tebal yang sama sekali tidak ia baca isinya. Matanya memang tertuju kesana, namun tidak dengan pikirannya. Pikirannya masih agak kacau. Ia sendiri dibuat bingung oleh pemikirannya.

Terlalu banyak hal yang dipikirkan oleh sang pemuda menawan ini.

Salah satunya adalah tentang Kuroko Tetsuya. Pemuda berusia 15 tahun bersurai _baby blue_ dan memiliki mata bulat berwarna senada dengan surainya.

Entahlah, ia hanya merasa jika terlalu banyak keanehan yang terjadi disini. Dan ia tidak bisa semudah itu untuk langsung mempercayainya, ia perlu beberapa bukti.

Akashi menoleh ketika ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh pinggang dan pahanya. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kuroko.

Senyum lembut terpatri di wajah tampan sang tuan muda Akashi. Senyum yang jarang ditunjukkannya pada orang lain, dan ia tersenyum khusus untuk sosok malaikat mungil disampingnya yang kini tengah merasakan indahnya alam mimpi.

Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itupun menutup bukunya dan meletakkannya di atas meja nakas. Sudahlah, ini waktunya untuk beristirahat, setidaknya ia masih punya cukup banyak untuk waktu untuk memikirkan ini lain kali.

Pemuda itu memposisikan dirinya memeluk tubuh mungil Kuroko—hal yang entah sejak kapan menjadi rutinitasnya kini.

Ia selalu merasakan hal yangs udah lama jarang ia rasakan.

Ia selalu merasa nyaman dan damai ketika memeluk tubuh mungil itu, menghirup aroma memabukkan dari wangi _vanilla_ yang sejenak membuatnya lupa diri.

Entah, sepertinya ia harus bersyukur atas musibah yang menimpa Kuroko—dan juga _Kiseki no Sedai._

Karena, jika bukan karena masalah ini, Akashi pasti tidak akan tau, bagaimana harumnya aroma _vanilla_ yang menenangkan hatinya. Tidak akan tau tentang kehangatan tubuh mungil Kuroko yang perlahan mencarikan kekang es yang membelenggu hidupnya.

Ia kembali tersenyum, ditatapnya wajah manis sang pemain bayangan yang kini menjelma menjadi bocah super imut.

"_Oyasumi_ Tetsuya, kuharap kau bermimpi tentangku."

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

**a/n:**

**Haloo~**

**Saya kembali dengan membawa chapter 3. Maaf atas keterlambatan saya mengupdate cerita ini. Ada beberapa hal yang menghambat, seperti, saya yang tidak bisa membuka FFn selama seminggu ini. Apa FFn memang sedang error? Atau justru malah server saya yang error? Entahlah.**

**Maafkan saya, jika chapter ini tidak terlalu memuaskan. Chapter ini belum mengalami pengeditan (biasanya saya meminta teman saja untuk jd editor) Jadi maaf jika banyak kesalahan penulisan, atau lain sebagainya.**

**So, review? **

**Special Thanks to:**

**Bona Nano | spring field sakura | Monokurobo | ningie cassie | Ichika07 | Angel Muaffi | Shoujo Record |mr DongDong | 46Neko-Kucing Ganteng | Noir-Alvarez | ****mizurin namikaze** **| yuu chan | ****Flow Love | alyazala | amurei | Arista Raksa | Shizuka Miyuki | yuzuru | Lunette Athella | AkiTsuki | kurokolovers | Ryuusan  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Karena, jika bukan karena masalah ini, Akashi pasti tidak akan tau, bagaimana harumnya aroma _vanilla_ yang menenangkan hatinya. Tidak akan tau tentang kehangatan tubuh mungil Kuroko yang perlahan mencarikan kekang es yang membelenggu hidupnya.

Ia kembali tersenyum, ditatapnya wajah manis sang pemain bayangan yang kini menjelma menjadi bocah super imut.

"_Oyasumi_ Tetsuya, kuharap kau bermimpi tentangku."

**What the Hell?**

**4/?**

**Kuroko no Basuke** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**OC** © Kuro Kid

**Aka**shix**Kuro**ko

**GoM**x**Kuro**

**YAOI. Chibi!Kuroko. OOC. Typo. **

**PERHATIAN:**

**Chapter ini akan terfokus pada Kiseki no Sedai. Jadi Kuroko akan jarang terlihat.**

Midorima menatap heran seorang Akashi Seijuurou—yang terkenal displin dan tepat waktu—datang ke kelas tepat 5 menit sebelum bel berbunyi.

Midorima ingin bertanya, namun diurungkan niat mulianya itu karena aura Akashi yang berbeda dari biasanya. Membuatnya ingin melemparkan bola basket tepat di surai _crimson_ milik kaptennya.

Serius, aura Akashi yang seperti biasanya jauh lebih baik daripada aura Akashi hari ini yang—terkesan seperti seorang remaja kasmaran.

Bayangkan saja, tadi pagi, saat Akashi baru saja masuk kedalam kelas, seorang siswa tidak sengaja menabraknya hingga dirinya hampir jatuh. Jika itu adalah Akashi 'normal', maka ia tidak akan segan-segan melemparkan gunting keramatnya kearah siswa itu. Tapi, yang terjadi adalah, Akashi yang justru tersenyum—tolong garis bawahi itu—kepada siswa itu dan langsung pergi.

Demi neptunus.

Ini mengerikan sekali.

"Apa ada yang salah denganku, Shintarou?"

GLEK.

Midorima mematung. Ia menaikkan kacamatanya—dengan tangan gemetar, "Tidak ada _nanodayo_. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Akashi?"

"Kau sedari tadi memandangiku dengan tatapan meremehkan, Shintarou." Jawab Akashi sambil tersenyum 'manis', gunting keramat miliknya sudah menampakkan wujudnya yang maha dahsyat itu.

Midorima bergidik, tamat sudah riwayatnya hari ini. Ia memejamkan matanya, tangannya mengepal erat. Ia sudah siap, ia sudah siap jika seandainya ada gunting yang melayang kearahnya—atau bahkan Akashi sendiri yang mencabik-cabik dirinya menggunakan guntingnya. Midorima rela, ia sudah kehabisan harapan.

"Lupakan. Aku sedang dalam _mood_ bagus. Jadi kali ini aku dengan senang hati akan memaafkanmu Shintarou." Ucap Akashi sambil memasukkan kembali benda kesayangannya itu kedalam kantong seragamnya.

EH?

Apa ini?

Seseorang tolong katakan pada Midorima jika apa yang ia alami hari ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi!

.-.-.

Setelah Midorima yang dibuat tercengang oleh sikap 'tidak normal' seorang Akashi, kini seorang manusia yang sudah dinobatkan sebagai manusia terberisik abad ini dibuat tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Kise Ryouta—kehabisan suaranya untuk berteriak histeris.

Sore ini—tepat setelah bel pulang sekolah berdering, yang berarti waktunya untuk latihan basket, Kise tidak sengaja menumpahkan _orange jus_ miliknya kebaju sang kapten.

Detik itu juga, Kise sudah pasrah jika seandainya rambut indahnya itu akan hilang dihempas gunting keramat sang kapten.

Namun, yang didapat oleh Kise justru hal yang menakjubkan—baginya.

Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Kise melihat Akashi yang justru menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum kearahnya dan berkata, "Tak apa Ryouta. Lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati."

Demi keimutan Kuroko!

Ini... sungguh sangat tidak _awesome_ dan sangat tidak Akashi sekali.

Bukan. Bukannya Kise tidak senang jika sang kapten sudah bertaubat dari kemaksiatannya dalam menggunakan guntingnya yang tidak pernah kenal tempat dan waktu—ia justru sangat bersyukur. Hanya saja, daripada melihat Akashi dengan aura _bling-bling_ seperti itu, akan sangat lebih baik jika Akashi kembali menjadi Akashi yang dulu.

Kise yang masih terdiam dipinggir lapangan basket sembari memikirkan keanehan Akashi, tidak merasakan kehadiran _rival_ sepanjang masanya, seorang manusia super mesum dengan kulit super gelap—Aomine Daiki...

...yang keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya, yaitu sama-sama memasang raut wajah bingung.

"Oi Kise, apa kau tau kenapa sikap Akashi jadi seperti itu?" tanya Aomine. Matanya masih menatap Akashi yang sedang mengawasi anggota lainnya berlatih.

Kise yang mendengar perkataan Aomine langsung menoleh, "Sikap Akashi-_cchi_? Entahlah-_ssu_. Aku juga tidak tau."

"Dia aneh sekali. Bayangkan saja, Akashi yang biasanya galak soal latihan kini jutru menyuruhku untuk beristirahat." Kata Aomine. Ia bergidik ngeri. Hiii~ ini menyeramkan sekali.

"Aku tidak jauh berbeda denganmu-_ssu_." Lirih Kise.

"Aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini."

"GYAAAAA!"

"Kise-_chin_, Mine-_chin_, berisik sekali."

"KAU! SEJAK KAPAN KAU BERADA DISINI?!" teriak Aomine tidak santai. Ia menatap horor Midorima dan Murasakibara yang berdiri dibelakang mereka. Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya, sedangkan Murasakibara masih asyik dengan _potato_ _chips_nya.

"Kami? Kami sudah berada disini sejak tadi, bodoh." Ucap Midorima.

Aomine menatap garang Midorima, "Jangan gunakan alasan yang sama seperti Tetsu! Lihat, gara-gara kalian si idiot itu kehilangan arwahnya!" amuk Aomine sambil menunjuk Kise yang berjongkok sambil mengusap dadanya—jangan lupakan tangisan ala seorang Kise—sangat terlihat konyol.

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya—yang sebenarnya tidak pernah merosot itu, "Memangnya aku peduli _nanodayo_."

Tolong, berikanlah Aomine kesabaran akan semua ini, Kami-sama.

"Midorima-_cchi_ tadi bilang apa-_ssu_?" tanya Kise yang sudah bangkit dari masa-masa kelamnya. Midorima menatap serius ketiga temannya.

"Aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini semua _nanodayo_. Kita harus cepat memberitahu Momoi dan juga Rika." Ucap Midorima serius.

Aomine menggaruk rambutnya, ia menatap malas dua perempuan yang sedang sibuk diseberang mereka, "Kalau mereka... lihat saja, mereka sedang sibuk diperbudak Akashi."

Murasakibara berhenti makan, ia nampak sedang berpikir, "_Are_, itu tandanya... Aka-_chin_ hanya bersikap aneh kepada kita kan?"

"Hmph! Kau salah _nanodayo_. Tadi pagi, ada siswa yang tidak sengaja menabrak Akashi, dan Akashi hanya membiarkannya. Tidak ada gunting melayang _nanodayo_." Sanggah Midorima. Ia pun memasang wajah 'Ini-serius-kawan'.

"Wajahmu menggelikan sekali Mido-_chin_."

JLEB

Ah, sungguh polosnya dikau Murasakibara, berbicara seperti itu kepada Midorima—yang tentu saja sudah melukai hati sang _tsundere_.

"Pft—" Aomine dan Kise menahan rasa ingin tertawa mereka.

Serius, wajah Midorima tadi sangat menggelikan. Tidak—sangat tidak cocok dengan peringai Midorima yang selalu tenang dan berwibawa—11:12 dengan Akashi.

...mereka jadi membayangkan, bagaimana wajah Akashi jika memasang wajah mirip Midorima tadi.

"BWAHAHAHA~" dan tawa mereka pun meledak.

Wajah Midorima memerah sempurna. Ini memalukan. Sangat memalukan. Ingin rasanya Midorima mengirim dua manusia biadab itu keluar angkasa.

"Berhenti menertawakanku _nanodayo_!"

.-.-.

Sunyi. Senyap.

Yang terdengar hanya suara deru nafas yang memburu. Tidak ada suara lainnya. Lantai _gym_ yang tadinya itu bersih, kini penuh dengan peluh yang dihasilkan oleh empat manusia yang...

...tergeletak mengenaskan dilapangan basket.

"Kurasa latihan untuk kalian cukup sampai disini. Ah, padahal aku ingin sekali menambah jatah latihan kalian."

Empat manusia—yang hampir saja jatuh kealam mimpi langsung membuka mata lebar-lebar.

Yang benar saja!?

"Sudah kubilang aku mempunyai firasat buruk tentang ini _nanodayo_." Gumam Midorima.

"Firasat buruk apa Shintarou?"

GLEK

Nah! Lihat sendiri 'kan? Lagi-lagi dirinya yang kena! Sepertinya besok ia harus membawa _double_ _lucky_ _item_ untuk mengantisipasi jika seandainya Akashi belum juga kembali normal.

"Bukan apa-apa Akashi." Jawab Midorima—sok—tenang, dalam hati ia berdoa untuk keselamatannya.

Akashi menatap jengah Midorima. Tangannya sudah gatal ingin melemparkan guntingnya kekepala hijau itu.

"Sudah Akashi-_kun_." Momoi berusaha menenangkan Akashi. Dan ternyata... berhasil. Akashi kembali tenang seperti sedia kala.

Akashi bergegas menjauhi teman-temannya, ia memilih untuk duduk di bangku yang berada disana. _Kiseki no Sedai_ berpandangan satu-sama lain. Mereka bingung dengan sikap Akashi. Tidak biasanya sang kapten tampak berpikir terlalu serius seperti itu.

Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Kuroko?

Gadis bersurai _baby blue_ yang diikat kuda itu mendekati Akashi—atas perintah teman-temannya. Ia menyerahkan sebotol minuman dan sebuah handuk untuk Akashi. Sang surai _crimson_ hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Aku hanya menerima minuman dan handuk yang diberikan oleh Tetsuya."

Krik.

Dahi sang gadis berkedut jengkel. Tiba-tiba tangannya sudah gatal untuk melempari manusia bersurai merah itu dengan botol minuman ditangannya.

"_Ano_—Akashi-_kun_. Kau terlihat berbeda hari ini. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Momoi.

Akashi terdiam sejenak, mata dwiwarna miliknya bergerak mengamati teman-temannya yang kini bergerombol didekatnya.

"Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu _nanodayo_. Apa tentang Kuroko?" Midorima memastikan.

"Kau benar. Aku memang sedang memikirkan sesuatu... tentang Tetsuya." Ucap Akashi. _Kiseki no Sedai_ dan duo _manager_ itu langsung menempatkan diri mereka disekitar sang kapten.

Dalam benak mereka,

Ini adalah acara curhat seorang Akashi Seijuurou tentang manusia imut bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

Ah, sungguh peristiwa yang sangat langka.

Akashi yang melihat sikap teman-temannya yang kelewatan antusias itu bisa menebak apa yang apa yang ada dalam pemikiran nista mereka, "Buang semua pemikiran konyol kalian itu."

Manusia warna-warni yang tadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri sontak merubah ekspresi mereka menjadi serius—kecuali Midorima yang sedari awal sudah memasang wajah serius.

"Memang apa yang kau pikirkan Sei-_chan_?"

"Kurasa ada yang aneh dengan Tetsuya." Akashi mengawali pembicaraan.

Mereka semua hanya bisa terdiam dan saling berpandangan satu-sama lain. Memangnya apa yang aneh dengan sang bayangan? Kalau itu tentang badannya yang menyusut...

"Apa kalian tidak merasa aneh? Bukan hanya tubuh Tetsuya saja yang berubah menjadi anak berusia 5 tahun. Sikap dan tingkah lakunya pun kembali menjadi anak berumur 5 tahun." Akashi menjelaskan. Ia menatap teman-temannya yang kini terdiam—berpikir.

"Benar juga _nanodayo_. Aku kira hanya tubuhnya saja yang berubah menjadi anak 5 tahun." Tanggap Midorima. Kenapa dirinya baru menyadarinya sekarang?

Aomine menggaruk tengkuknya, "Ku kira Tetsu versi anak-anak akan sama datarnya dengan Tetsu versi remaja. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak terlihat datar. Bahkan terlalu ceria." Ucapnya.

Yang lainnya mengangguk membenarkan.

"Selain itu..." Akashi menggantung ucapannya.

Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, "Ingatan Tetsuya tentang kita sama sekali tidak hilang. Bahkan nampaknya ia sudah mengenal kita dengan baik. Dan satu lagi hal yang masih mengganjal dipikiranku. Rika, apa sebelumnya kakakmu dan Tetsuya saling mengenal?" tanyanya sambil menatap Rika.

Rika terdiam sejenak—berpikir, "Begitulah, Tetsu-_chan_ sering datang kerumahku untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama, jadi _Nee-sama_ sudah mengenal baik Tetsu-_chan_. Jika untuk Tetsu-_chan_, kurasa, ia hanya mengetahui _Nee-sama_ sebagai kakakku. Mereka tidak pernah mengobrol."

"Begitu. Kemarin, saat di _Day Care_, kau melihatnya sendiri bukan? Jika Tetsuya langsung berlari dan memeluk Yuuki-_san_—seolah dirinya sudah tidak asing dengan sosok Yuuki-_san_." Ucap Akashi lagi.

Midorima mengernyit, "Tapi Akashi, Yuuki-_san_ adalah seorang pengasuh anak. Bisa jadi bukan, itu karena aura Yuuki-_san_ yang ramah?"

"Shin-_chan_ benar. Aura _Nee-sama_ itu cukup disukai anak-anak. Jadi bukan hal yang aneh jika Tetsu-_chan_ langsung begitu pada kakakku." Tambah Rika.

Akashi menatap lurus kedepan, "Jika hanya karena itu, kurasa penjelasan kalian kurang masuk akal. Aku yakin kalian kemarin menyadarinya, sikap Tetsuya terhadap Yuuki-_san_ jauh lebih terlihat seperti seorang adik yang sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan kakaknya."

Kise menatap Akashi bingung, "Jadi maksud Akashi-_cchi_ itu apa?"

Akashi menghela nafas, "Maksudku, ingatan Tetsuya seperti ditata ulang sedemikan rupa. Seolah sosok kita semua dan orang yang memang diketahui olehnya bukanlah orang asing."

Mereka semua terdiam. Benar juga, jika seandainya, hanya tubuhnya yang mengecil itu tidaklah terlalu merepotkan. Namun, bukan hanya tubuhnya yang berubah, sikap, tingkah laku dan ingatannya pun ikut berubah. Apa ini juga akibat dari penemuan milik Rika?

Aomine menatap Rika yang masih terdiam, nampak sekali jika ia sedang berpikir keras, "Oi, Rika." Panggilnya.

Rika yang mendengar panggilan Aomine tersentak, "Ada apa Dai-_chan_?"

"Apa itu efek samping dari penemuanmu yang diminum Tetsu tempo hari?"

Rika terdiam, "Aku tidak tau. Karena yang kutahu, aku membuat ramuan itu untuk hanya untuk mengembalin anjing milik adik Shin-_chan_ menjadi anak-anak."

Aomine mengangguk mengerti. Ia kembali berpikir—hal yang sedikit diragukan memang.

Akashi tersentak. Ia memikirkan apa yang tadi dikatakan oleh Rika.

Membuat anjing menjadi anak-anak...

"Itu dia." Ucap Akashi tiba-tiba. Semua orang disana menatap heran Akashi.

Midorima menatap sang kapten, "Itu apa? Apa maksudmu Akashi?"

"Si bodoh itu baru saja berkata, jika penemuannya itu untuk membuat anjing kembali menjadi anak-anak. Itu sama saja dengan membuat Tetsuya kembali menjadi anak-anak." Jelas Akashi.

Rika tertawa garing, ingin rasanya ia mematahkan kepala sang _crimson_ dan membuangan ke segitiga bermuda karena sudah mengatainya bodoh.

Sedangkan sisanya? Mereka ber_sweatdrop_ _ria_. Betapa biadabnya Akashi yang menyamakan Kuroko Tetsuya—manusia terimut sepanjang masa dengan seekor anjing?!

"Tapi Aka-_chin_, apa hubungannya dengan ingatan Kuro-_chin_ yang berubah?" tanya Murakibara yang sedari tadi terdiam. Tumben sekali sang raksasa ini menanyakan hal yang cukup bermutu.

"Aku setuju dengan _Mukkun_. Bukankah itu tidak ada hubungannya?" tambah Momoi.

Akashi yang mendengar ucapan mereka berdua menghela nafas, "Entahlah. Aku sendiri belum bisa memastikannya. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah..."

Akashi menatap tajam Rika, membuat Rika bergidik ngeri, "...membuat Tetsuya kembali normal."

"Iya! Aku tau! Aku akan menghabiskan waktu liburan musim panasku untuk membuat penawarnya!" ucap Rika dengan sedikit berteriak. Kandas sudah semua rencana indahnya untuk menghabiskan waktu liburan musim panas dengan santai.

Midorima menghela nafas melihat Rika yang sepertinya nampak begitu frustasi tersebut. Lagipula, ini semua salahnya, jadi pantas jika ia harus merelakan liburan musim panasnya.

"Kebetulan sekali kita sudah masuk liburan musim panas. Dengan begini, aku tidak usah repot-repot 'meminta' izin kepada sekolah. Dan untuk orang tua Tetsuya, sepertinya aku harus 'meminta' mereka untuk memberikan Tetsuya izin dengan alasan _training_ _camp_." Ucap Akashi.

Yang lain hanya bisa terdiam, mereka jelas tau, maksud dari perkataan Akashi yang mengatakan 'meminta' itu adalah... memaksa.

Er, sepertinya mereka baru menyadari suatu hal.

"Eh, benar juga. Lusa kita sudah mulai masuk liburan musim panas-_ssu_." Ucap Kise.

"Dasar pikun." Sindir Aomine. Kise menatap tajam Aomine.

"Memangnya Mine-_chin_ ingat?"

GLEK

Aomine terdiam. Midorima yang melihat sikap Aomine menaikkan kacamatanya, "Aku berani bertaruh, Ahomine pasti tidak akan mengingatnya _nanodayo_."

"Oi _megane_! Apa maksudmu dengan Ahomine hah?!" teriak Aomine tidak terima.

Dahi Midorima berkedut, "Ahomine itu adalah nama yang cocok untukmu karena kau bodoh _nanodayo_!"

Momoi yang melihat Aomine dan Midorima yang justru sibuk bertengkar sendiri pun mencoba melerai mereka—walau ia tau dengan pasti jika ia tidak akan pernah berhasil menghentikan merekan. Karena, hanya ada satu hal yang bisa menghentikan mereka, yaitu—

CKRIS.

—gunting keramat milik Akashi.

.-.-.

Hari sudah beranjak gelap. Banyak orang yang mulai lalu-lalang pulang dari tempat kerja mereka—atau beberapa siswa yang baru selesai dengan kegiatan klub mereka—Kiseki no Sedai contohnya. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju rumah mereka masing-masing.

Namun, sebelum itu, mereka masih memiliki satu hal yang harus mereka lakukan, yaitu,

Menjemput malaikat kecil mereka.

Kuroko Tetsuya.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai juga disebuah bangunan bertingkat yang cukup besar—_Day_ _Care_ milik kakak Rika yang sekaligus menjadi rumahnya.

Mata dwiwarna milik Akashi menangkap sosok seorang bocah kecil berambut _baby blue_ sedang berdiri didepan pintu _Day Care_ bersama seorang perempuan cantik bersurai coklat muda.

Kuroko Tetsuya, dan pemilik _Day Care_, Yuuki.

Tubuh mungil Kuroko dibalut jaket berwarna merah _maroon_ untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari udara malam yang terasa menusuk kulit.

Ah, nampaknya semenjak Kuroko tinggal bersama Akashi, semua perlengkapannya berwarna merah. Warna yang identik dengan Akashi Seijuurou.

Kuroko langsung berlari kearah Akashi ketika mata bulatnya melihat sosok sang surai _crimson_ datang menjemputnya. Kuroko terlihat begitu senang melihat sosok sang kapten.

Akashi dengan sigap langsung berjongkok—menanti Kuroko yang berlari kearahnya dan memeluk dirinya.

"Sei-_nii_ lama cekali. Tetcu cudah menunggu dalitadi." Adunya manja. _Kiseki_ _no_ _Sedai_ dan duo manager yang melihat sikap Kuroko tertawa kecil. Uh, sungguh menggemaskan sekali.

Akashi melepaskan pelukan Kuroko, ia mengacak surai _baby blue_ milik sang bocah, "Maafkan aku Tetsuya. Kami memiliki urusan yang harus diselesaikan dulu."

"Eh?" Kuroko mengernyit heran. Ia menatap Akashi dengan pandangan ingin tahu, "Ulusan apa? Penting ya?"

Sang surai crimson hanya tersenyum kecil, ia meraih tangan mungil Kuroko—menggandengnya, "Begitulah. Sekarang ayo kita pulang. Sebelumnya, pamit dulu pada Yuuki-_san_."

Kuroko mengangguk senang, ia melambaikan tangannya kearah Yuuki dan Rika yang berdiri disamping kakaknya, sembari tersenyum menatap dirinya, "Yuuki-_nee_, Lika-_nee_, aku pulang dulu ya~ _Aligatou_~ becok aku akan kecini lagi~" teriaknya dengan ceria sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah mereka berdua.

Akashi dan _Kiseki no Sedai_ tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah sang bocah yang sangat lucu itu. Mereka pun membungkukkan badannya kearah Yuuki sebagai ucapan terimakasih—sekaligus pamit kepada sang pemilik _Day Care_—yang juga sedang tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat tingkah anak asuhannya itu.

Kuroko berjalan beriringan dengan _Kiseki no Sedai_. Tangan mungilnya masih berada dalam genggaman tangan Akashi yang terasa begitu hangat. Mulut mungilnya tidak bisa berhenti berceloteh tentang apa yang sudah dialaminya seharian ini. Para remaja disana sesekali menanggapi cerita sang bocah—selebihnya, mereka tertawa geli mendengar setiap perkataan sang bocah yang masih cadel itu.

Tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai di perempatan jalan biasanya mereka berpisah—arah rumah mereka berlima berbeda. Akashi pun menyuruh mereka untuk langsung pulang, karena hari semakin gelap, maka mereka pun menurutinya dan langsung pulang—jangan lupakan acara '_bye-bye'_ dengan si mungil Kuroko.

Kuroko pun melambaikan tangannya kepada kakak-kakak yang sangat disayanginya itu. Ya, Kuroko memang menyayangi mereka semua, karena mereka begitu baik terhadapnya.

"Kau sudah makan Tetsuya?" Sang surai _crimson_ bertanya, membuyarkan lamunan Kuroko kecil.

Kuroko terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Aku tadi cudah makan belcama Yuuki-_nee_. Sei-_nii_ cudah makan?"

Akashi menganggukkan kepalanya, padahal...

NYUT.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi bingung. Kuroko tiba-tiba menusuk perutnya menggunakan tangannya yang terbebas.

Kuroko memandang polos Akashi dengan mata bulatnya, "Memeliksa apakah Sei-_nii_ belbohong atau tidak."

Akashi _sweat drop_. Memangnya kebohongan bisa diketahui dengan menusuk perut seseorang? Jangan-jangan Tetsuya sudah mempelajari aliran sesat selama berada dipenitipan? Jika sampai hal itu terjadi, maka Akashi tidak akan segan-segan membakar tempat penitipan itu.

"Kebohongan seseorang tidak bisa diketahui dengan menusuk perut mereka Tetsuya." Jawab Akashi. Berusaha meluruskan pemikiran polos seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kuroko menggembungkan pipinya, sebal, "Tapi Sei-_nii_ belbohong pada Tetcu. Sei-_nii_ bilang cudah makan. Tapi Sei-_nii_ belum makan."

Akashi terdiam, bagaimana bisa Kuroko tau jika dirinya belum makan? Yah sebenarnya tadi dia sudah makan 'sih, makan siang.

Akashi menatap Kuroko yang masih dalam aksi ngambeknya, "Bagaimana Tetsuya tau?"

Bocah itu masih diam, ia tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Akashi. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ia 'kan masih sebal terhadap sosok sang kakak. Ia merasa jengkel, kenapa Akashi berbohong padanya.

Akashi menghentikan langkahnya, ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan mungil Kuroko dan beralih berjongkok didepan tubuh mungil sang bocah sembari memegang bahu mungil Kuroko. Matanya menatap tepat kedalam mata bulat Kuroko.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf karena sudah berbohong padamu. Tetsuya mau 'kan memaafkanku?" tanyanya.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk, wajahnya sedikit memerah. Ia tidak pernah bertatapan sedekat ini dengan Akashi. Dan entah datang darimana, rasa malu yang menghinggapinya ketika manik dwiwarna milik Akashi menatap lekat dirinya.

Akashi kembali tersenyum, ia mengecup lembut dahi Kuroko, "Anak pintar."

Kuroko terdiam. Wajahnya memerah sempurna. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Rasanya sangat memalukan!

Wajah memerah Kuroko tentu saja tidak lolos dari penghilatan tajam Akashi, ia menyeringai dalam diam—yang tentu saja tidak bisa dilihat oleh sang bocah.

"Ayo kita pulang." Ajak sang crimson. Sang bocah hanya mengangguk. Pikirannya masih terlalu kacau—bahkan untuk anak seusianya.

.-.-.

Hari telah berganti. Begitu juga dengan rutinitas Akashi.

Jika biasanya pada pagi hari Akashi hanya akan sibuk dengan segala perlengkapannya yang akan digunakan sekolah, maka semenjak seorang bocah imut tinggal bersamanya, semuanya berubah. Pagi hari kini diisinya dengan mengurusi sang bocah.

Mulai dari membuatkannya sarapan, sampai menyiapkan segala keperluannya—ia tidak perlu repot untuk memandikannya karena sang bocah sudah bisa mandi sendiri.

Hanya kegiatan pada pagi harinya yang berbeda. Selebihnya sama. Seperti saat ini, Akashi dan Kiseki no Sedai—dengan tambahan Momoi berkumpul di atap saat istirahat makan siang. Rutinitas mereka sehari-hari.

Kise yang sedang memakan rotinya menatap teman-temannya, "Besok kita sudah masuk iburan musim panas-_ssu_~! Senangnya!"

Midorima yang mendengar ucapan Kise menaikkan kacamatanya, "Tapi kita punya banyak tugas untuk dikerjakan saat liburan _nanodayo_."

"Liburan ya liburan. Untuk apa memikirkan tugas." Jawab suara malas. Sudah bisa ditebak siapa orang yang sudah berbicara seperti ini, siapa lagi jika bukan Aomine Daiki, orang termalas sepanjang masa.

Sang _megane_ yang mendengar jawaban Aomine menatapnya tajam, "Hanya orang bodoh yang berpikiran seperti itu _nanodayo_."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Midorima hanya terdiam, tidak menanggapi suara Aomine, membuat sang _ganguro_ ingin melenyapkan _Oha-Asa freak_ ini dari muka bumi.

"Apa kalian punya rencana saat liburan nanti?" Momoi berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan—sekaligus menenangkan Aomine dan Midorima yang entah sejak kapan senang bertengkar ini.

Kepala warna-warni disana menggeleng, mereka memang belum menyusun rencana untuk liburan musim panas nanti. Biasanya, saat liburan musim panas seperti ini, klub basket mereka mengadakan _training camp_.

Ah ngomong-ngomong soal _training camp_,

"Akashi, apa tahun ini kita akan mengadakan _training camp_?" tanya Midorima kepada Akashi yang sedari tadi diam.

"Sepertinya tidak." Jawabnya singkat.

Mereka semua bingung.

"Tumben sekali Akashi-_cchi_ dan pelatih tidak memberi training camp-_ssu_? Apa karena Tetsuya-_cchi_ ya?" gumam Kise.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu alasannya Ryouta."

Krik.

Ehm, sepertinya mereka sudah bisa menebak apa penyebab tidak adanya _training camp_ tahun ini.

.-.-.

Sore hari, sepulang sekolah, Akashi bersama teman—budaknya, bisa pulang tepat waktu. Akashi dan pelatih tim basket Teiko sudah sepakat untuk meliburkan latihan hari ini karena besok sudah memasuki liburna musim panas.

Sebenarnya, Akashi tidaklah sebaik itu.

Tahun kemarin, latihan tetap berjalan seperti biasa. Tapi sepertinya berbeda untuk tahun ini, dimana Akashi memiliki kesibukan yang lebih penting daripada mengurusi tim basket yang sudah bisa dijamin masa depannya.

Yaitu, menjemput Kuroko Tetsuya.

Ah, bocah satu ini memang bisa mengubah Akashi.

Sebenarnya, Akashi tidak bersama dengan semua _Kiseki no Sedai_, hanya ada Kise dan juga Aomine—yang sedari tadi terdiam tak bersuara.

Murasakibara, Midorima, Momoi dan juga Rika tidak bisa pulang bersama mereka karena mereka sudah terlanjur memiliki janji dengan orang lain—kecuali Rika, ia hanya mengikuti beberapa pelajaran karena ia harus mengurus sesuatu di _Day Care_.

Kise dan Aomine saling melempar tatapan. Serius. Ini membosankan.

Hanya diam dan berjalan sambil menatap orang yang lalu lalang.

Yah, mereka tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan berisik dijalan dan berakhir dengan dilempari gunting oleh sang kapten. Mereka masih menyayangi nyawa mereka.

Tak lama, akhirnya mereka sudah sampai di _Day Care_ tempat Kuroko dititipkan.

Mereka bisa melihat, Kuroko yang saja keluar dari _Day Care_ dengan Rika yang menggandeng tangannya. Wajah Kuroko yang tadinya kelihatan sedikit kusut itu langsung berubah cerah begitu melihat sosok kakak-kakaknya yang menjemputnya.

Kuroko ingin berlari, namun tangannya masih digenggam oleh orang yang memiliki warna rambut seperti dirinya. Rika yang melihat gelagat sang bocah tersenyum kecil, "Tidak boleh berlari Tetsu-_chan_. Nanti kamu jatuh."

Kuroko menggembungkan pipinya, dirinya tidaklah selemah itu yang bisa terjatuh hanya karena berlari.

"Ayo kita pulang Tetsuya."

Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya, ia melihat Akashi yang sudah berdiri didepannya sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

Rika yang melihatnya pun melepaskan tangan mungil sang bocah dari genggamannya. Ia tertawa kecil ketika melihat Kuroko dengan sigap langsung menggandeng tangan Akashi.

"_Ano_—Akashi-_cchi_, Tetsuya-_cchi_, aku tidak bisa pulang bersama kalian-_ssu_, aku baru mendapat _e_-_mail_ jika aku harus segera pemotretan. _Gomen-ssu_." Ucap Kise. Wajahnya terlihat seperti orang ingin menangis. Sebenarnya ia ingin memangis sih, tidak bisa pulang bersama Kuroko merupakan bencana untuknya.

Aomine menggaruk tengkuknya, "Aku juga. Aku harus menjemput Satsuki. Ibunya memintaku untuk menjemput Satsuki jika dia sudah selesai."

Kuroko menatap kedua remaja di hadapannya dengan tatapan sedih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, "Ung. Tidak apa-apa kok."

Kise dan Aomine tersenyum, mereka berpamitan dengan Kuroko—tidak mereka mencubit pipi dan mengacak rambut sang bocah, yang otomatis mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari sang kapten.

Sepeninggal mereka berdua, Akashi pun berpamitan kepada Rika dan Yuuki yang baru saja sampai disana. Kuroko pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti kemarin—melambaikan tangannya kearah dua perempuan itu.

Tidak seperti kemarin, hari ini Kuroko lebih terlihat diam. Ia tidak berceloteh seperti kemarin, ia tidak menceritakan bagaimana harinya. Ini membuat Akashi ikut terdiam. Ia tahu, sudah terjadi sesuatu di _Day Care_ yang membuat bocah mungil ini lebih diam dari biasanya.

Akashi tidak ingin memaksa bocah itu untuk menjelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi di _Day Care_. Karena ia yakin, bocah itu pasti akan menceritakannya sendiri.

.-.-.

Sebal.

Sebal. Sebal. Sebal.

Kuroko sebal dengan Akashi yang semenjak selesai makan malam hingga sekarang sibuk dengan bukunya yang tebalnya sungguh luar biasa.

Memang sih, Kuroko sudah diberi _vanilla milkshake_ kesukaannya dan dibiarkan menonton DVD Pororo sepuasnya.

Tapi dia sudah bosan. Saat di _Day Care_ tadi, dirinya sudah menonton Pororo dengan teman-temannya. Ia ingin bermain dengan sang kakak yang masih sibuk sendiri itu.

Eh, tapi...

Kuroko segera menghapus keinginannya untuk bermain bersama sang kakak. Pasti Akashi lelah, Akashi 'kan tipe orang super sibuk. Lihat saja, bahkan saat menemani dirinya menonton Pororo, Akashi justru membaca buku.

'Pasti Sei-_nii_ tidak punya waktu untuk Tetcu saat libulan nanti.'

Kuroko terdiam. Sedih. Mungkin liburan musim panas ini akan diisinya dengan berada di _Day Care_ seperti biasa. Ngomong-ngomong soal _Day Care_ dan liburan, Kuroko jadi teringat dengan obrolannya bersama dengan beberapa temannya di _Day Care_.

Sang surai _crimson_ yang sedari larut dengan bacaannya itu mengernyit heran ketika ia tidak mendengar suara berisik sang bocah. Ia makin bingung ketika mata dwiwarna miliknya melihat sang bocah yang justru menatap televisi dengan tatapan sedih.

"_Ano_—Sei-_nii_." Panggil Kuroko dengan suara lirih.

"Ada apa Tetsuya?"

Kuroko terdiam lagi, ia terlihat ragu ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi, jika ia tidak segera mengatakannya, ia akan semakin penasaran. Dan dirinya benci itu.

"Itu—kapan Tou-_chan_ dan Kaa-_chan_ pulang? Apa caat libulan nanti meleka cudah pulang?"

Akashi menatap sang bocah yang masih menundukkan kepala baby bluenya itu, "Satu bulan lagi mereka akan pulang Tetsuya. Ada apa? Kau tidak suka tinggal bersamaku?"

Kuroko reflek mengangkat kepalanya, ia menatap Akashi dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tetcu cuka kok tinggal cama Sei-_nii_. Tapi... umm—"

Remaja itu menutup buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya, dihampirinya sang bocah lalu diangkatnya dan didudukannya di pangkuannya. Membuat sang bocah tersentak dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Tapi apa Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi sambil menatap Kuroko lembut.

Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya, ia memainkan jarinya, "Tetcu ingin cepelti anak-anak lain."

Akashi mengernyit heran, "Apa maksudmu?"

Tangan mungil Kuroko beralih mengenggam baju yang dikenakan oleh Akashi, "Anak-anak lain di penitipan bilang pada Tetcu, jika meleka akan menghabiskan waktu bellibul belcama olang tua. Meleka meledek Tetcu kalena meleka bilang Tetcu tidak punya olang tua—hiks."

Akashi tersentak, ia merasakan bajunya basah. Kuroko menangis...

Dan Akashi tidak pernah menyukai jika Kuroko menangis.

Tangan milik Akashi mengusap punggung mungil Kuroko berusaha menghentikan tangisannya, "Tetcu punya olang tua kan _Nii-chan_? Hiks—hiks."

"Kau memiliki orang tua Tetsuya. Hanya saja mereka sedang sibuk saat ini."

"Hiks—Tapi Tetcu juga ingin—bisa libulan cepelti anak lain. Tetcu tidak mau diledek meleka lagi. Hiks—huwaa—"

Akashi tersenyum kecil, dasar anak kecil. Jadi sedari tadi dirinya terdiam bersedih itu karena ini? Ah, lucunya.

Eh,

Akashi baru teringat jika dirinya tidak memiliki rencana apapun diliburan tahun ini, begitu pula teman-temannya yang lain. Mereka belum mempunyai rencana pasti untuk dilakukan saat liburan nanti. Ah, ia punya rencana bagus.

"Kita akan berlibur Tetsuya. Sudah jangan menangis lagi." Ucap Akashi.

Kuroko yang mendengar ucapan Akashi mengangkat kepalanya, ia mendongak untuk menatap wajah Akashi yang juga sedang menatap wajahnya yang benar-benar terlihat—sesuatu, dengan mata bulat berair dan wajah memerah, "Benalkah?"

Akashi tersenyum, "Tentu saja, apakah aku pernah berbohong padamu?"

Bocah itu menggeleng. Akashi memang belum pernah berbohong padanya.

CUP

"Jangan menangis lagi."

Mata bulat Kuroko semakin membulat. Wajahnya itu semakin memerah ketika Akashi—entah sengaja atau tidak—mengecup bibirnya singkat.

Kuroko menenggelamkan kepala _baby blue_nya pada dada bidang Akashi, tangan mungilnya menggenggam erat baju milik sang crimson.

"Sei-_nii_... mecum."

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

**a/n:**

**Yuhu~**

**Tidak terasa sudah masuk chapter 4. Semoga saja chapter ini memuaskan~**

**Maaf karena updatenya lama, saya keasikan maraton nonton Anime bareng temen, dan juga saya satu minggu ini sedang UTS. Waktu buka komputer untuk upload benar-benar tidak ada. Dan baru sempet saya update sekarang. Maaf **

**Ah, pemberitahuan saja~**

**Chapter depan edisi special Kuroko's Holiday! Jadi isinya adalah liburan Kuroko dan Kiseki no Sedai, jangan lupakan juga duo manager Teiko~**

**So, review please? X)**

**Special Thanks to:**

******Bona Nano | spring field sakura | Monokurobo | ningie cassie | Ichika07 | Angel Muaffi | Shoujo Record |mr DongDong | 46Neko-Kucing Ganteng | Noir-Alvarez | ****mizurin namikaze** **| yuu chan | ****Flow Love | alyazala | amurei | Arista Raksa | Shizuka Miyuki | yuzuru | Lunette Athella | AkiTsuki | kurokolovers | Ryuusan | RallFreecss | Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada | Aka no Rei | rea | Just-Sky | Shizuka Miyuki  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Kuroko menenggelamkan kepala _baby_ _blue_nya pada dada bidang Akashi, tangan mungilnya menggenggam erat baju milik sang _crimson_.

"Sei-_nii_... mecum."

**What the Hell?**

**5/?**

**Kuroko no Basuke** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**OC** © Kuro Kid

**Aka**shix**Kuro**ko

**GoM**x**Kuro**

**YAOI. Chibi!Kuroko. OOC. Typo. **

**PERHATIAN:**

**Ini adalah chapter special edition, Kuroko's Holiday.**

**Jadi maaf jika agak panjang (atau malah kurang panjang).**

Pagi yang cerah, teramat cerah dimusim panas.

Matahari bersinar dengan cerah—tidak terlalu terik. Tidak awan mendung yang menghiasi langit biru. Sungguh cuaca yang sangat mendukung jika kita ingin melakukan rutinitas diluar sana.

Suara gaduh terdengar dari salah satu apartemen mewah yang berada di Tokyo. Suara langkah kaki yang terdengar terburu-buru dan jangan lupakan suara seorang anak kecil yang sedang mengomeli—garis bawahi itu—seseorang.

Ehm, suara seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang sedang mengomeli Akashi Seijuurou.

Akashi Seijuurou, tuan muda kesayangan kita semua dengan segala ke_absolute_an yang dipunyainya.

Sebenarnya apa gerangan yang terjadi? Mari kita intip bersama.

"Uh~ Sei-_nii_ menyebalkan! Sei-_nii_ kan cudah janji kita akan libulan? Kenapa Sei-_nii_ bangun keciangan?" gerutu Kuroko kepada sosok remaja berambut merah yang baru saja selesai mandi.

Akashi memutar kedua bola matanya malas, ia tidak mungkin mengatakannya kepada sang bocah, jika penyebab dirinya bangun kesiangan adalah bocah itu sendiri. Yah, dirinya terlalu larut dalam pesona sang bocah—yaitu memperhatikan wajah tertidur sang bocah.

Kuroko masih setia dengan aksi ngambeknya, sampai—

CUP

—Akashi Seijuurou seenaknya mencium si mungil Kuroko Tetsuya.

Astaga, sejak kapan kau mulai tertular sifat mesum Aomine, Akashi?

Kuroko menunduk dengan wajah memerah sempurna. Uh, dia semakin sebal saja dengan remaja berambut _crimson_ ini.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berdiam diri seperti itu Tetsuya? Cepat mandi. Atau kau ingin kumandikan?" goda Akashi.

Wajah Kuroko semakin memerah, ia langsung berlari melewati Akashi yang justru tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan sang bocah.

"Dasar."

.-.-.

_Oh My God_.

Demi semua penemuannya yang berharga.

Yukimura Rika, tidak bisa berhenti bersorak dalam hati. Ingin rasanya ia menelan bulat-bulat manusia manis yang kini berdiri dihadapannya.

"Astaga. Tetsu-_chan_ _kawaii_~ Kyaaa~!" hebohnya. Ia ingin menerjang Kuroko, namun sayangnya sang bocah bersembunyi di balik kaki milik sang kapten tercinta, Akashi Seijuuoru.

Keadaan manusia lainnya yang melihat penampilan Kuroko pun tidak berbeda jauh dengan Rika. Mereka berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menelan Kuroko yang sungguh—_awesome_.

Berterimakasihlah kepada Akashi Seijuurou dengan kemampuannya dalam make over sehingga membuat Kuroko tampak imut dengan balutan kaos pendek berwarna biru muda dengan tudung yang memiliki gambar telinga anjing yang dipadukan dengan celana pendek berwarna putih.

Err—sepertinya Akashi benar-benar ingin menyamakan Kuroko dengan anjing.

"Tetsu-_chin_. Aku ingin memakanmu."

Krik.

SYUT.

Sang titan ungu yang baru saja mengatakan hal ambigu itu langsung pundung ketika dirinya mendapatkan hadiah special dari sang kapten berupa gunting berwarna merah yang terlempar kearahnya.

Mereka semua yang berada disana bergidik ngeri, mereka menambahkan dalam buku peraturan imajiner mereka yang berjudul _'Apa yang harus dihindari agar gunting tidak terbang kearahmu'_, yaitu,

'_Jangan pernah mengatakan hal ambigu tentang Kuroko Tetsuya jika kau ingin nyawamu selamat.'_

"Sei-_nii_, kita mau kemana? Dan kita menunggu ciapa?" tanya Kuroko pada Akashi yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Akashi mengacak rambut Kuroko, "Kita menunggu mobil jemputan, dan untuk tujuan kita, itu rahasia."

Kuroko menggembungkan pipinya begitu mendengar kata rahasia terucap dari bibir Akashi. Dia tidak suka dibuat penasaran. Tapi, memaksa Akashi... itu sama saja dengan...

Bocah mungil itu menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir hal memalukan yang tiba-tiba mampir kedalam otaknya hingga membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Tetsu-_chan_, kenapa wajahmu memerah? Kau kepanasan?" Momoi bertanya pada Kuroko, ketika ia tidak sengaja melihat wajah sang bocah yang memerah. Ia mengira jika wajah Kuroko memerah karena hawa panas.

"Eh?" Kuroko mendongak menatap Momoi, ia pun menggeleng polos. Membuat Momoi kebingungan.

Akashi yang melihat itu hanya tertawa kecil, yang otomatis mengundang perhatian sang bocah. Kuroko yang melihat Akashi kembali merasa sebal, "Sei-_nii_ menyebalkan."

.-.-.

Kuroko tak habis pikir.

Sangat tidak habis pikir. Ia kira liburannya akan sangat menyenangkan. Namun yang dia dapat justru...

...liburan yang membosankan.

Hanya berdiam diri dimobil sambil melihat pemandangan diluar sana sungguh membuat bocah kecil itu merasa kebosanan.

Kuroko tidak bisa berceloteh seperti biasanya, ia terlalu sungkan. Kakak-kakaknya yang berada dalam satu mobil dengannya itu terlarut dalam mimpi mereka—alias tertidur.

Termasuk Akashi.

Tidak mungkin kan ia berceloteh sendiri, yang ada justru sopir mobil ini akan menyangkanya gila—sungguh pemikiran yang cukup tidak layak untuk anak 'berumur' 5 tahun.

Kuroko hanya memandang bosan keluar, sesekali ia menghitung berapa banyak mobil berwarna sama yang ia lihat. Bosan menghitung warna mobil, bocah itu lebih memilih untuk memikirkan kemana tujuan mereka sekarang ini.

Ia tida bisa menebaknya hanya dari rute jalannya. Entahlah, dia tidak ingat dengan rute ini, yang ia ingat hanyalah, rute dari rumah Akashi dengan _Day Care_, dan rute rumah Akashi dengan SMP Teikou.

Semuanya berporos pada rumah Akashi.

Bocah kecil itu menghela nafas.

Kebun binatang 'kah?

Atau justru kolam renang?

Mengingat tadi Akashi mengatakan padanya untuk menyiapkan beberapa baju ganti.

Jika memang benar kekolam renang, Kuroko sudah tidak sabar untuk bermain air bersama kakak-kakaknya itu. Pasti menyenangkan sekali. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya benar-benar tidak sabar.

Akashi yang melihat Kuroko yang terlihat senang itu tersenyum kecil. Ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang ada dipikiran anak itu. Rasanya, menyenangkan juga, membuat bocah mungil itu merasa bahagia.

Ah, rupanya sedari tadi sang tuan muda tidak tertidur.

Ngomong-ngomong... Akashi belum melupakan insiden kemarin lusa dimana Kuroko menangis dipelukannya karena diejek oleh teman-temannya di _Day Care_.

Keesokan hari setelah hari itu, remaja bersurai _crimson_ itu langsung mengirim _e-mail_ kepada teman—budaknya yang juga menjadi pengurus _Day Care_, Rika. Yang membuat gadis itu tidak bisa tidur selama beberapa hari.

Bagaimana Rika bisa tidur, setiap dia memejamkan matanya, ia selalu teringat dengan _e-mail_ Akashi yang mengatakan akan membakar _Day Care_ beserta rumahnya. Yang benar saja?!

Lupakan tentang kejadian lalu.

Yang terpenting sekarang adalah misi terbarunya, yaitu,

Membuat Kuroko senang.

.-.-.

Mata bulat Kuroko membulat melihat pemandangan didepannya. Mulutnya terkatup rapat. Tubuhnya kaku.

Ini... terlalu...

Mengagumkan.

Kuroko tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Ia terlalu senang dan takjub.

Serius. Semua pemikirannya saat berada diperjalanan sungguh tidak sangat berbeda dengan apa yang berada di hadapannya.

Pantai.

Ya, Akashi mengajaknya berlibur ke pantai. Bukan ke kebun binatang ataupun kolam renang seperti yang dipikirkannya tadi. Kuroko tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia senang. Teramat senang.

Akashi yang melihat Kuroko terdiam menghampirinya, "Kau senang?"

Kuroko yang mendengar suara seseorang disampingnya menoleh, ia mendapati sosok Akashi yang berdiri disampingnya sambil menatapnya, Kuroko menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lebar, "Ung! Tetcu cenang Sei-_nii_!"

Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu ikut tersenyum, sebenarnya tanpa bertanya pun ia tau jika bocah mungil itu menyukai rencananya. Tapi mendengar langsung dari mulut mungilnya, entah mengapa, membuat Akashi lebih merasa senang.

Akashi mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada kumpulan teman-temannya yang juga berekspresi tak jauh berbeda dengan Kuroko—kagum.

Ah, sepertinya liburan kali ini akan sangat menyenangkan.

.-.-.

Kise dan Aomine berusaha keras untuk menahan tawa mereka yang serasa ingin meledak, begitu juga Midorima—yang tumben tidak _tsundere_ untuk sekedar menahan tawa. Murasakibara yang biasanya cuek itu pun tak jauh berbeda—ingin tertawa.

Bagaimana tidak?

Ini adalah momen langka, dimana seorang tuan muda Akashi Seijuurou diperintah oleh anak kecil berusia 5 tahun, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah teman setim mereka yang menyusut, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Sangat terlihat diwajah tampan Akashi jika ia kewalahan menghadapi Kuroko yang tengah merengek kepadanya.

Bukan salah Akashi juga sih jika ia menolak permintaan Kuroko. Mereka baru sampai disini, baru saja mengistirahatkan tubuh yang lelah setelah perjalanan panjang di _cottage_ milik keluarga Akashi. Namun, Kuroko merengek untuk segera minta ditemani bermain pasir dipantai.

Hei, memangnya Kuroko tidak lelah apa?

Jawabannya tentu saja tidak. Buktinya saja ia masih bisa merengek kepada Akashi—bahkan berusaha menyeret Akashi untuk segera keluar dari _cottage_.

Empat manusia warna-warni _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang sedari tadi berusaha menahan tawa sontak tidak bisa menahan lagi ketika melihat wajah _hopeless_ Akashi yang baru saja ditinggal Kuroko pergi. Kuroko pergi dari _cottage_ yang dihuni para laki-laki menuju _cottage_ yang dihuni para wanita.

SYUT

Tawa mereka seketika sirna ketika sebuah gunting sakti berwarna merah melayang dan mendarat tepat dilantai dihadapan mereka. Mereka bergidik ngeri begitu melihat Akashi yang nampak sangat menyeramkan dengan aura setan yang semakin jelas menguar.

"Hoo, jadi tadi adalah hiburan untuk kalian?"

Midorima menggeleng, "Bukan begitu Akashi. Daripada kau menyiksa kami, kenapa kau tidak menyusul Kuroko saja _nanodayo_. Bagaimana jika dia tersesat? Bukan berarti aku peduli padanya _nanodayo_."

DEG

Akashi langsung berhenti dari acara 'mari-menyiksa-para-manusia-kurang-waras' untuk segera menyusul Kuroko yang tadi berlari keluar. Ia pun langsung keluar dari _cottage_.

Empat kepala warna-warni disana langsung menghela nafas lega, mari berterimakasih kepada sang penyelamat, Midorima Shintarou yang sudah dengan jeniusnya menyelamatkan mereka dengan menggunakan Kuroko sebagai alasan.

"Kau hebat Midorima-_cchi_!" puji Kise. Ia tersenyum bahagia.

Murasakibara mengangguk, "Mido-_chin_ keren." Ucapnya dengan malas.

"Kerja bagus Midorima." Ucap Aomine. Mereka semua sedang bersuka cita atas kejeniusan Midorima dalam menyelamatkan mereka.

Namun, acara bersuka cita mereka harus terhenti karena mereka mendengar suara pintu dibuka disertai dengan suara langkah kaki.

'_Itu pasti Akashi_.'

Mereka pun kembali terdiam dan berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Mata mereka langsung terbelalak begitu melihat Akashi datang dengan membawa Kuroko di bahunya dengan keadaan... basah.

Bisa dipastikan, Akashi pasti akan mengamuk setelah ini.

Sepertinya Kuroko tidak bisa meredam emosi sang tuan muda Akashi, terlihat dari wajahnya yang ketakutan.

"Lihat akibat ulahmu Tetsuya." Ucap Akashi. Nadanya terdengar mengintimidasi sambil menurunkan Kuroko dari gendongannya, membuat sang bocah bergidik—termasuk _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang juga bergidik mendengar suara Akashi.

Kuroko gemetar, ia tidak pernah melihat Akashi marah, "Hiks—maaf. Tetcu cudah tidak cabal ingin bermain air."

Akashi menghela nafas, ia menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan serius, "Bagaimana jika tadi aku tidak datang? Kau pasti sudah tenggelam Tetsuya."

Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya, apa yang dikatakan Akashi tadi memang benar, bagaimana jika sang remaja berambut merah itu tidak segera datang? Mungkin sekarang dirinya hanya tinggalah nama.

"Tetsuya-_cchi_ tenggelam-_ssu_?!" panik Kise. Ia menghampiri Kuroko dan memeriksa apakah tubuh mungil itu terluka. Ia menghela nafas lega begitu mengetahui tidak ada luka ditubuh mungil sang bocah, "Untung tidak Tetsuya-_cchi_ tidak terluka."

Midorima, Aomine dan Murasakibara yang mendengar ucapan Kise pun ikut menghela nafas lega. Mereka juga khawatir, sama seperti Kise begitu Akashi mengatakan bahwa Kuroko baru saja hampir tenggelam.

"Hiks—maaf." Kuroko merasa bersalah. Bersalah karena sudah membuat kakak-kakaknya ini khawatir.

Akashi yang melihat raut wajah bersalah Kuroko pun memiliki sebuah ide. Ia menyeringai. Midorima yang melihat seringaian Akashi bergidik ngeri.

'_Apa yang akan dilakukan Akashi nanodayo?!'_

"Tetsuya." Panggil Akashi. Kuroko yang mendengar Akashi memanggil namanya pun menoleh. Matanya semakin berair begitu ia membayangkan Akashi akan melemparinya dengan gunting—seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh Akashi kepada teman-temannya.

Oh, Tetsuya, Akashi tidak mungkin setega itu kepadamu.

Midorima pun mengawasi Akashi dalam diam. Bagaimana pun ia juga merasa curiga kepada sang kapten.

"Aku punya hukuman untukmu." Ucap Akashi.

Mata Kuroko membulat ketika ia merasakan tubuhnya terangkat keudara. Oh ternyata Akashi kembali menggendongnya layaknya menggendong karung beras.

Akashi melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi yang berada didalam _cottage_. Semua mata disana membelalak lebar.

Aomine yang memang dari sananya memiliki pemikiran 'aneh' buka suara, "O-Oi Akashi. Kau mau apakan Tetsu?"

Akashi menyeringai sambil menatap Kiseki no Sedai.

"Aku hanya ingin 'menghukum' Tetsuya."

KRATAK.

Kacamata Midorima retak. _Potato_ _chips_ milik Murasakibara jatuh begitu saja, sedangkan Aomine dan Kise masih terdiam dengan muka _shock_.

Akashi, kau sudah gila?!

.-.-.

Kuroko menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Ia bahkan menghiraukan panggilan Akashi, membuat sang _crimson_ mengernyit heran.

"Tetsuya-_cchi_, daritadi Akashi-_cchi_ memanggilmu _lho_~ Tetsuya-_cchi_ tidak dengar-_ssu_?" ucap Kise yang sedari tadi menemani Kuroko setelah insiden hukuman.

Kuroko menatap Kise—masih dengan wajah ngambek, "Tidak. Tetcu tidak dengal."

Kise tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Ia tertawa dan mengacak rambut Kuroko gemas. Serius, bocah ini jika sedang ngambek lucu sekali. Membuatnya ingin mencubit pipi _chubby_ sang bocah yang masih saja menggembung.

Akashi menyeringai, uh-oh, membuat Kuroko ngambek merupakan kegemarannya sekarang, "Hoo, apa kau tidak terima dengan hukumanmu Tetsuya?"

Kuroko mendelik mendengar ucapan Akashi, ia menatap tajam Akashi—yang tentu saja tidak dianggap serius oleh Akashi, justru, sosok Kuroko bertambah imut jika sedang memandangnya dengan wajah sebal dan marah dalam satu waktu.

Kise yang melihat interaksi antara Kuroko dn Akashi hanya bisa tertawa geli. Ia geli dengan sikap Kuroko yang masih tidak terima dengan hukuman yang Akashi berikan.

Ngomong-ngomong soal hukuman, Akashi sebenarnya tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Ia hanya memandikan Kuroko sebagai hukumannya, karena ia tau, Kuroko paling tidak suka jika ia dimandikan—pengalamannya selama tinggal dengan Kuroko.

Dan Akashi bersyukur, selama ia memandikan Kuroko, tidak sedikitpun terlintas pikiran yang aneh-aneh. Ah, rupanya otaknya masih bersih dan belum terjangkit virus milik Aomine.

Remaja bersurai _crimson_ itu mendekati Kuroko, ia mengacak rambutnya sembari tersenyum kecil, yang otomatis membuat sang bocah semakin sebal.

"Aku akan mengecek 3 manusia itu dulu. Ryouta, kau jaga Tetsuya sebentar." perintah Akashi. Kise mengangguk mengiyakan perintah Akashi.

Sepeninggal Akashi, Kise tersenyum penuh arti kearah Kuroko, "Tetsuya-_cchi_ hebat ya~"

Sang bocah yang mendengar Kise bersuara mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang remaja, "Eh?"

Senyum Kise bertambah lebar ketika melihat raut bingung dari wajah sang bocah, "Tetsuya-_cchi_ hebat-_ssu_. Bisa membuat Akashi-_cchi_ seperti itu. Ah, coba saja aku berbicara dengan Tetsuya-_cchi_ yang normal, pasti wajahmu sudah memerah-_ssu_."

Bocah itu memiringkan wajahnya—tidak mengerti, "Makcud Kice-_nii_ apa? Tetcu tidak mengelti."

Kuroko semakin dibuat bingung ketika Kise justru tersenyum penuh makna kearahnya tak lupa mengacak rambutnya sayang.

"Akashi! Jangan bermain-main dengan benda yang kau bawa itu nanodayo!" teriak sebuah suara, menghancurkan suasana manis yang sudah susah payah tercipta antara Kuroko dan Kise.

Kise yang tidak asing dengan suara itu mendecih, "Cih, Midorima-_cchi_ menganggu suasana sekali-_ssu_."

"Atsushi, menyingkir darisana sekarang juga. Biar aku beri pelajaran manusia bodoh satu itu." Kali ini suarah Akashi terdengar. Dari suaranya, sudah bisa diduga jika Akashi sedang dalam kegiatan menyiksa anak buahnya.

"_Are_? Baiklah Aka-_chin_." Kali ini suara malas Murasakibara yang terdengar.

"Oi Murasakibara! Kau ini tidak setia kawan sekali!" Bisa dipastikan suara orang satu ini, siapa lagi jika bukan Aomine Daiki yang pasti membuat ulah kembali.

"Akashi, itu hanya masalah kecil _nanodayo_." Midorima bersuara kembali, sepertinya ia ingin membantu sang _ganguro_ yang nyawanya berada diujung tanduk.

"Hoo, jadi menurutmu ini hanya masalah kecil? Kau meragukanku Shintarou?"

"I-itu, bukan begitu _nanodayo_. Sudahlah, lakukan sesukamu saja. Aku tidak akan membela Ahomine. Itu bukan berarti aku peduli _nanodayo_."

"Apa-apaan itu Midorima!"

"Sudahlah, Mine-_chin_ pasrah saja~"

"OI! KALIAN BERDUA INI BENAR-BENAR INGIN AKU MATI?!"

Kise memutar kedua bola matanya malas, untung saja ia tidak bergabung dengan gerombolan manusia yang sedang dipertanyakan nasibnya itu.

"Eh? Tetsuya-_cchi_ mau kemana-ssu?" Heran Kise begitu matanya menangkap sang bocah berjalan kearah tempat kejadian perkara.

"Tetcu mau kecana." Jawabnya sambil menatap polos Kise.

_Oh no_.

Ini buruk. Jika bocah itu kesana, maka tamatlah juga riwayatnya. Lebih penting dari itu, ia tidak mau Kuroko mengalami trauma mental karena melihat adegan pertumpahan darah secara langsung. Kuroko tidak boleh pergi kesana!

Kise langsung menghampiri Kuroko dan menggendong tubuh mungilnya, membawanya menjauh dari tempat kejadian perkara, sebelum—

"GYAAAAAA!"

" AKASHI!"

—suara-suara nista terdengar.

.-.-.

Acara makan siang yang berlangsung sangat damai, meskipun dengan lauk seadanya mereka tetap menikmati acara makan siang mereka.

Bukan. Bukan karena mereka dalam masa susah kehabisan uang karena makan dengan lauk seadanya. Ini karena ulah dari tiga manusia yang membuang bahan makan secara percuma.

Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, mereka tidak terlalu mempunyai _skill_ yang bagus untuk memasak didapur. Kalau untuk menghancurkan dapur sih, jangan ditanyakan lagi, mereka paling jago untuk melakukan itu.

Midorima makan dengan tenang, terlihat sekali ia tidak mempermasalahkan makanan yang dimakannya, lagipula ini salahnya juga.

Murasakibara sih tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi, jika soal makanan dia tidak pilih-pilih, asalkan bisa dimakan dan rasanya tidak terlalu buruk itu tidak masalah baginya. Jadi, ia terlihat paling menikmati acara makan siang kali ini.

Lain Murasakibara, lain lagi dengan Kise. Ia makan dengan menggerutu. Merutuki kenapa menu makan siang mereka hanya telur dadar gulung, ikan goreng, dan sup. Ini sih, keterlaluan sederhananya, mana rasanya tidak terlalu enak juga!

Akashi makan dengan tenang. Walaupun menu didepannya ini sangat kontras dengan menu makanan yang biasa dia makan sehari-hari. Tapi apa boleh buat.

Kuroko juga makan dengan tenang, ia sudah bisa makan sendiri, meski beberapa ia mengalami kesulitan sehingga membuat Kise yang duduk disebelah kanannya sesekali menyuapi Kuroko—tentu saja dihadiahi dengan tatapan tajam dari Akashi yang duduk dihadapannya.

Aomine menatap malas makanannya, bukan karena ia tidak nafsu makan. Hanya saja ia sedikit kesulitan untuk makan. Hah, tapi apa boleh buat. Ia harus segera makan jika tidak ingin mati kelaparan—atau mati disiksa Akashi karena sudah membuang-buang makanan.

Suasana makan siang yang begitu hening, namun itu hanya berlangsung sementara sampai satu-satunya bocah disana menatap iba kearah remaja berkulit tan yang jari tangannya dibalut oleh plester—akibat tergores pisau saat dirinya mengiris bahan makanan.

Jari mungilnya menyentuh jari terluka milik sang remaja, "Cakit ya _Nii_-_chan_?"

Sang remaja—Aomine yang mendengar pertanyaan Kuroko tersenyum, tangannya bergerak mengacak surai sang bocah yang duduk disebelahnya, "Tidak sakit kok. Jangan memasang wajah seperti Tetsu."

Kuroko mendongak menatap Aomine yang tersenyum kepadanya, ia pun tersenyum lebar dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Ah, sungguh suasana yang manis. Jika saja...

...tidak ada aura membunuh yang menguar dari seorang remaja bersurai crimson yang sedang menatap tajam Aomine.

Kise, Midorima, dan Murasakibara hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati, semoga saja setelah ini, Aomine masih diberi keselamatan oleh _Kami-sama_.

.-.-.

Seperti bocah pada umumnya, Kuroko yang sudah selesai makan siang kini terlelap dikamar yang di tempatinya bersama Akashi.

Sedikit penjelasan, _cottage_ milik keluarga Akashi memiliki 3 kamar tidur dan satu kamar mandi. Jadi, sudah diputuskan oleh Akashi, pasangan mana yang akan menempati kamar. Kamar utama sekaligus paling mewah—dengan kamar mandi didalamnya dan terletak dilantai dua, tentu saja ditempati oleh tuan muda Akashi Seijuurou dan si bocah mungil Kuroko Tetsuya. Kamar kedua, letaknya cukup jauh dari kamar utama walaupun sama-sama di lantai dua, ditempati oleh Midorima dan Murasakibara. Sisanya, kamar ketiga yang terletak didekat dapur lantai pertama ditempati oleh Aomine dan Kise.

Akashi sangatlah jenius dengan memberikan kamar untuk Aomine dan Kise yang letaknya cukup jauh dari dirinya.

Sang remaja bersurai _crimson_ yang sedari tadi kegiatannya hanya mengamati Kuroko yang sedang tertidur itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia pun beranjak dari tempat Kuroko tidur menuju balkon yang terdapat dikamar tersebut.

Balkon tersebut langsung berhadapan dengan laut diluar sana, membuat Akashi merasa nyaman. Bersantai sedikit sambil menikmati suara ombak dan angin yang berhembus tidak ada salahnya bukan?

Belum lama Akashi bersantai, terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang menginterupsi ketenangan yang tengah dirasakannya.

"Akashi." Panggil seseorang bersamaan dengan dibukanya pintu berwarna putih tersebut.

Akashi hanya melirik seorang pemuda bersurai hijau yang baru saja masuk kedalam kamarnya dan Kuroko. Midorima yang melihat tatapan Akashi pun mengutarakan tujuannya, "Rika mencarimu. Ia bilang ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus dibicarakan. Sekarang ia berada diruang tamu."

"Aku akan kesana." Akashi pun melangkahi melewati Midorima. Midorima menghela nafas melihat kelakuan temannya itu.

Daripada itu, ia sendiri bingung dengan keadaan Rika yang datang ke _cottage_ mereka dengan wajah serius—dan gelisah.

Midorima berani bersumpah, ia tidak pernah melihat sosok sang _manager_ dalam mode seperti itu. Rika adalah orang yang tergolong sangat ceria—hampir sama dengan Kise dan jarang menunjukkan ekspresi serius. Mau tak mau, Midorima merasakan ada sesuatu yang memang sedang terjadi.

Apapun itu, Midorima berharap itu bukanlah hal yang buruk.

.-.-.

"Sei-_chan_."

Akashi menatap datar orang yang baru saja memanggil namanya.

Kalau boleh jujur, ia tidak suka orang lain memanggilnya dengan nama kecil, hanya orang-orang tertentu yang diperbolehkannya memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Keluarganya, dan orang itu.

Gadis bersurai _baby blue_ yang sudah bersamanya sejak kecil.

Akashi tersenyum meremahkan pada sang gadis yang menatapnya dengan dingin—bercampur gelisah, "Hoo, apa yang membuatmu mengeluarkan sikap dinginmu Rika?"

Manik gold milik sang gadis memicing mendengar ucapan Akashi, "Seharusnya kau tidak perlu bertanya untuk mengetahui jawabannya 'kan?"

Akashi menatap dingin Rika. Rika yang dihadapannya ini bukanlah Rika sang _manager_ Teiko yang ceria, namun Rika yang memiliki sikap hampir sama dengannya.

Tegas.

"Ini soal Tetsuya." Lihat saja, dari cara menyebut nama seseorang mereka pun hampir serupa. Namun jika membandingkan keduanya, jelas Akashi yang akan keluar sebagai pemenang.

Akashi mulai tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan ini, sepertinya ia memang benar, karena ia sudah tau jika gadis itu membawa berita penting untuknya.

"Ada apa dengan Tetsuya?"

Gadis itu menghela nafas sebelum manik _gold_nya menatap manik dwiwarna yang tengah menatapnya, "Kau ingat tentang pembicaraan kita tempo hari? Tentang sifat dan ingatan Tetsuya yang ikut berubah?"

Surai _crimson_ itu mengangguk membenarkan.

"Aku punya masalah serius disini. Ternyata, hasil penemuanku yang diminum oleh Tetsuya, bukan hanya merubah genetiknya, tapi juga sudah mempengaruhi sel-sel otaknya. Dengan kata lain, jika aku hanya bisa mengubah kembali genetiknya seperti normal, maka Tetsuya akan menjadi orang idiot yang bertingkah seperti anak usia 5 tahun." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Sang pemuda mendecih, ia menatap tajam sang gadis, "Apa kau tidak bisa melihat situasi? Mengatakan hal seperti itu saat kita tengah liburan."

Rika melemparkan pandangannya kearah lain—kemana saja asal tidak ke manik dwiwarna yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan mematikan, "Maaf. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu secepatnya."

"Ini akan sulit untukku, Sei-_chan_. Terlalu banyak persentase gagal yang kudapatkan. Tapi, karena aku sudah membuat kekacauan ini, maka aku pula yang akan membereskannya. Aku akan berusaha sekeras mungkin." Ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

Suasana menjadi hening. Mereka berdua terlalu hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Hanya itu yang ingin aku katakan Sei-_chan_. Aku pergi dulu." Ucap Rika memecah keheningan.

"Rika." Panggil Akashi ketika Rika hendak keluar dari ruang tamu.

"Aku tahu kau bisa mengembalikan Tetsuya seperti sedia kala. Oleh karena itu, setelah pembicaraan ini, kembalilah menjadi Rika yang dikenal ceria. Ini perintah." Ucap Akashi. Manik matanya masih menatap sosok Rika yang membelakanginya.

Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah Akashi, ia tersenyum kecil, "Baik, Seijuurou-_sama_."

Sepeninggal Rika, Akashi tidak berniat untuk beranjak kembali kekamarnya. Pikirannya terisi oleh apa yang baru saja dikatakan Rika.

Masalah ini bukanlah masalah sepele.

Jika mengingat Rika bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat penawarnya, Akashi pasti sudah mengirim gadis itu keneraka terdalam.

"Akashi." Panggil sebuah suara.

Akashi melirik dan menemukan sosok pemuda tengah berdiri diambang pintu, ia menatapnya dingin, "Bukankah menguping itu tidak sopan, Shintarou?"

Midorima tidak menanggapi ucapan Akashi, ia mendekati pemuda crimson itu.

Akashi tersenyum meremehkan melihat ekspresi Midorima yang sepertinya tengah kesal dan serius itu. Ia sudah tau, apa yang ingin ditanyakan oleh sang _megane_.

"Aku tau ada yang ingin kau tanyakan Shintarou." Ucap Akashi angkuh. Midorima semakin kesal dengan sikap kaptennya ini.

"Kalau begitu kau hanya perlu menjawabnya _nanodayo_."

Akashi mendengus, ia pun beranjak meninggalkan Midorima.

"Sebenarnya, siapa Yukimura Rika?" tanya Midorima saat sosok Akashi berada diambang pintu.

Akashi menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap tajam Midorima, "Kau ingin tau? Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja kepada Rika?"

.-.-.

Tak terasa hari sudah beranjak malam. Suara deburan ombak pun semakin terdengar karena letak _cottage_ milik keluarga Akashi yang tidak terlalu jauh dari pantai. Tinggal berjalan sebentar dan kau akan sampai ke pantai.

Terlihat seorang pemuda dengan berdiri dibibir pantai. Matanya menatap lurus kedepan. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya. Ia terlihat sangat fokus dengan apa yang ada didalam kepalanya, terbukti dari dirinya yang sama sekali tak merasa kedinginan meskipun hanya mengenakan kaos lengan panjang.

Otaknya mereka ulang apa yang sudah terjadi tadi siang, tentang perkataan Rika. Hah, ini semua tidak sesuai dengan prediksinya. Merepotkan.

"Sei-_nii_."

Lamunan pemuda itu langsung buyar ketika ia mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya, dilihatnya seorang bocah mungil yang berjalan menghampirinya.

Bocah itu terlihat memeluk sebuah gundukan kain berwarna hitam dengan satu tangan. Sedangkan tangan satunya digunakan untuk menahan topi _beannie_nya yang hampir terbang ditiup angin malam yang berhembus cukup kencang.

Pemuda yang ternyata adalah Akashi itu hanya terdiam menatap sang bocah, menunggu bocah itu sampai dihadapannya. Tak lama, bocah itu sampai dihadapan Akashi, meskipun dengan jarak yang cukup jauh, karena sang bocah tidak mau terkena deburan air ombak.

Kuroko, menatap Akashi dengan pandangan khawatir, "Sei-_nii_ kenapa dicini? Dicini dingin. Nanti Sei-_nii_ bica cakit."

Mendengar ucapan sang bocah, Akashi tak kuasa untuk menahan bibirnya yang membentuk seulas senyum, dihampirinya sang bocah—membuat sang bocah harus semakin mendongakkan kepalanya agar bisa menatap wajah sang remaja.

"Kau membawa apa Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi saat melihat gundukan kain dipelukan Kuroko.

Kuroko tersentak, ia pun langsung menyodorkannya kepada Akashi, "Jaket Sei-_nii_. Tetcu tidak mau Sei-_nii_ cakit kalema belmain dicini."

Akashi menerima jaket yang diulurkan oleh Kuroko dan memakainya. Membuat Kuroko tersenyum senang.

"Dimana yang lain?"

Kuroko menelengkan kepalanya—pose berpikir, "Ah, meleka mau belmain kembang api dicana." Tangan mungil Kuroko menunjuk gerombolan remaja yang berkumpul tak jauh dari mereka berdiri. Terlihat beberapa kotak disekitar mereka.

Sang surai _crimson_ mengernyit ketika ia merasakan tangan mungil menggenggam tangan dinginnya. Ia menemukan sosok Kuroko yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya, "Ayo _Nii-chan_, kita kecana."

Akashi tersenyum lembut, ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia sama sekali tidak protes ketika sang bocah menariknya dengan semangat.

Ah, biarlah dirinya menikmati liburan untuk saat ini.

.-.-.

"Tetsuya-_cchi_ kenapa bisa imut sekali sih~?" gumam Kise yang sedang melihat Kuroko menatap polos Murasakibara dan Midorima yang tengah menyiapkan kembang api yang akan dinyalakan.

"Kau benar. Tetsu-_chan_ imut sekali. Duh, aku tidak kuat." Ucap sebuah suara disamping Kise.

"Jangan pingsan disini-_ssu_. Aku malas sekali mengangkatmu-_ssu_." Kise menanggapi. Orang disampingnya itu hanya mendengus sebal.

Akashi yang melihat kelakuan Kise dan Rika yang sedang menatap Kuroko itu hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka _sih_, sosok Kuroko terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan. Apalagi malam ini, dimana Kuroko tampak sangat imut dengan balutan pakaian pemberian Momoi—kaos lengan panjang berwarna merah muda dan celana pendek berwarna putih. Jangan lupakan jaket berwarna merah dan topi _beannie_ berwarna senada yang melindunginya dari terpaan angin malam yang cukup dingin.

"Oi! Kalian berdua jangan hanya berdiam disana! Bantu kami juga!" teriak Aomine, ia merasa kesal karena Kise dan Rika hanya duduk menatap Kuroko sambil berbisik-bisik.

Sungguh mirip dengan para ibu-ibu arisan.

Rika yang mendengar teriakan Aomine mendecih, ia terlalu malas sekarang. Sedangkan Kise, ia justru menatap Aomine dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aomine-_cchi_ hanya iri-_ssu_. Hiraukan saja dia Rika-_cchi_."

Perempatan siku-siku keluar dari Aomine. Ia menatap garang Kise yang sudah kembali menatap Kuroko sambil berbisik-bisik.

"Satsuki, tolong ingatkan aku untuk membakar si kuning itu nanti." Ucapnya pada Momoi yang hanya bisa melongo mendengar ucapan dari teman masa kecilnya itu.

Kise, sepertinya kau harus minta maaf sebelum Aomine benar-benar membakarmu.

Abaikan sejenak manusia-manusia tidak penting disana.

Lebih baik kita fokus pada sang bocah mungil yang kini masih saja menatap polos Midorima dan Murasakibara yang sibuk memilih kembang api mana yang aman dimainkan bersama anak kecil. Tidak mungkin 'kan mereka bermain kembang api yang terlalu berbahaya?

Salahkan Akashi yang dengan seenaknya membeli banyak sekali kembang api tanpa melihat apakah kembang api itu layak dimainkan bersama anak-anak.

Bayangkan saja, tadi Midorima tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah kembang api dengan ukuran cukup besar. Kembang api itu hanya menghasilkan api dan ledakan—mirip bom. Dan tentu saja Midorima langsung menyingkirkan benda laknat tersebut.

Setelah cukup lama memilah, akhirnya Midorima dan Murasakibara menemukan kembang api yang cukup aman, yaitu kembang api biasa dan kembang api yang khusus ditembakkan kelangit.

Kuroko yang melihat kedua kakaknya sudah selesai memilah tersenyum senang. Ia menghampiri Murasakibara untuk membantu membawakan beberapa kembang api ketempat Aomine dan Momoi yang bertugas menyiapkan api.

"Tetsu-_chin_ tidak akan kuat. Biar aku saja." Ucap Murasakibara dengan nada malasnya, membuat Kuroko merengut. Namun itu tidaklah lama, karena Aomine memanggilnya untuk mendekat.

"Nah! Karena semuanya sudah siap, ayo kita bermain-_ssu_!" teriak Kise dengan semangat. Ia langsung mengambil kembang api yang khusus ditembakkan kelangit yang hanya berjumlah dua buah, begitu pula Aomine. Yang lainnya mengambil kembang api jenis biasa.

Rika yang melihat Murasakibara ingin menyalakan kembang apinya berteriak, "Jangan nyalakan sekarang Atsu-_chan_! Nyalakan dulu milik Daiki-_chan_ dan Ryou-_chan_."

Aomine yang mendengar ucapan Rika mendengus, "Enak sekali kau memerintah. Membantu saja tidak."

Rika yang merasa tersinggung menatap tajam Aomine yang tentu saja dibalas oleh sang _Ganguro_.

"Kalian kenapa bertengkar? Kasihan Tetsu-_chan_ sudah menunggu daritadi." Sela Momoi sambil menunjuk Kuroko yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan berbinar-binar tidak sabar.

Aomine tersenyum kecil, ia menoleh kearah Kise, "Oi Kise! Ayo kita nyalakan sekarang!"

Kise tersenyum lebar, "Sip Aomine-_cchi_!"

Kedua pemuda itu pun langsung menyalakan kembang api milik mereka.

DUAR DUAR

Berbagai binar warna yang dihasilkan oleh kembang api itu kini berpendar dilangit. Langit malam bertambah indah dengan berbagai warna yang kembang api. Kuroko mungil menatap kelangit dengan pandangan takjub. Mata birunya tidak beralih sedikitpun dari langit.

Ekspresi wajah Kuroko yang tampak begitu senang itu sontak membuat semua orang yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum senang, termasuk Akashi yang posisinya cukup jauh—tidak bergabung dengan gerombolan teman-temannya.

15 menit kemudian, kembang api milik Aomine dan Kise sudah habis. Mereka pun mengambil kembang api yang serupa dengan milik lainnya.

Mereka pun mulai menyalakan kembang api masing-masing. Percikan api yang dihasilkan pun membuat Kuroko senang. Belum lagi tingkah Aomine yang selalu mengarahkan kembang apinya kepada Kise membuat Kuroko tertawa. Disela tawanya, mata biru miliknya tidak sengaja menatap Akashi yang hanya berdiam sambil menatap kearah mereka.

Kuroko terdiam, ia menghampiri Rika yang sedang usil ingin membakar rambut panjang Momoi dengan menggunakan kembang apinya.

"Rika-_nee_." Panggil Kuroko.

Rika yang hampir berhasil membakar rambut Momoi yang sedang asik bersenda gurai dengan Midorima dan Murasakibara hampir saja berteriak memaki orang yang baru saja memanggilnya.

Ingat, hampir.

Ia tidak mungkin berteriak kepada makhluk Tuhan paling imut itu.

Manik _gold_ sang gadis menatap Kuroko dengan lembut, "Ada apa Tetsu-_chan_?"

Kuroko menyodorkan kembang apinya yang sudah menghitam habis terbakar kepada Rika. Gadis itu mengangguk paham, mengerti maksud dari sang bocah. Ia pun segera mengambil kembang api milik Kuroko dan menggantinya dengan yang baru.

"Aku mau dua."

Rika yang baru saja ingin menyalakan kembang api milik sang bocah terhenti. Ia menatap bingung sang bocah.

Anak kecil terlalu berbahaya bermain dengan dua buah kembang api. Apa Kuroko ingin memberikannya kepada Rika mengingat kembang api Rika sudah padam beberapa detik yang lalu.

Ah, tapi sepertinya agak mustahil.

"Kenapa Tetsu-_chan_ minta dua? Berbahaya _lho_." Rika memperingati sang bocah.

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya, ia menatap polos sang gadis, "Yang catu mau Tetcu belikan pada Sei-_nii_. Sei-_nii_ dalitadi diam saja, pasti Sei-_nii_ tidak kebagian."

Rika tersenyum mendengar ucapan sang bocah, ia pun mengambil satu lagi kembang api dari tempatnya, diberikannya kepada Kuroko, "Membawanya hati-hati ya, Tetsu-_chan_."

Kuroko menganggukkan kepalanya semangat. Rika terkekeh, ia pun menyalakan kembang api yang terdapat dimasing-masing tangan mungil sang bocah.

Setelah semua kembang api ditangannya menyala Kuroko segera menghampiri Akashi yang nampak kembali hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Sei-_nii_!" teriak Kuroko.

Akashi tersentak kaget. Ia sepertinya terlalu hanyu t dengan pikirannya hingga tak menyadari sosok sang bocah yang kini berdiri dihadapannya dengan dua buah kembang api ditangannya.

"Tetsuya, terlalu berbahaya jika kau bermain dengan dua kembang api seperti itu." Ucap Akashi memperingatkan.

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya, ia menyodorkan kembang api yang sudah seperempat habis yang dihadiahi dengan tatapan bingung dari sang remaja.

"Untuk Sei-_nii_." Ucapnya. Ia tersenyum, tangannya masih menyodorkan kembang api itu kepada sang crimson yang masih terpaku.

Akashi tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum, ia menerima uluran kembang itu, membuat sang bocah tersenyum lebar.

Entah mengapa, perasaan hangat menyusup kedalam hati milik sang remaja bersurai crimson tersebut begitu ia menerima kembang api yang disodorkan sang bocah. Ia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya, perasaan hangat yang begitu menenangkan dan mengisi penuh hatinya.

Berterimakasihlah kepada sosok mungil yang sudah mengubah sedikit demi sedikit hidupnya. Kuroko Tetsuya.

Manik dwiwarna miliknya beralih menatap teman-temannya yang sedang asyik bermain kembang api sepuasnya.

Aomine yang masih saja berusaha membakar surai pirang Kise—yang tentu saja ditolak mentah mentah oleh empunya dengan cara berlari menjauhi makhluk biadab itu.

Midorima dan Murasakibara hanya menonton kegiatan kejar-mengejar itu sambil tersenyum kecil. Ditangan mereka masih terdapat kembang api yang sudah hampir setengah terbakar.

Rika yang berteriak memanggil Momoi untuk segera bergabung dengan Aomine untuk membakar Kise—yang otomatis dihadiahi oleh teriakan ala si rambut pirang.

Akashi tersenyum lembut—tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun.

Ia sudah memutusukan dalam hati, malam ini adalah malam terindah dalam hidupnya.

Malam dimana ia bisa menikmati hidupnya dikelilingi oleh sahabat-sahabatnya dan seseorang yang sudah berhasil masuk kedalam selubung hatinya.

Orang yang sudah memberikan kehangatan pada hatinya yang beku.

"Terimakasih Tetsuya." Gumamnya.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

**a/n:**

**Hai~! Sesuai janji, saya membawakan chapter special Kuroko's Holiday. Ini masih part 1, masih ada lanjutannya di chapter selanjutnya. Jadi dimohon sabar ne~**

**Untuk selanjutnya sepertinya akan sedikit serius, namun saya usahakan untuk membumbui sedikit dengan humor—itupun kalau berasa humornya ._.**

**So, Review minna?^^~**

**Special Thanks to:**

**Bona Nano | spring field sakura | Monokurobo | ningie cassie | Ichika07 | Angel Muaffi | Shoujo Record |mr DongDong | 46Neko-Kucing Ganteng | Noir-Alvarez | mizurin namikaze | yuu chan | Flow Love | alyazala | amurei | Arista Raksa | Shizuka Miyuki | yuzuru | Lunette Athella | AkiTsuki | kurokolovers | Ryuusan | RallFreecss | Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada | Aka no Rei | rea | Just-Sky | Shizuka Miyuki | Kuroko Tetsuragi | natsumi | Kanae Miyuchi | LiaZoldyck-chan | .7 |  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Ia sudah memutusukan dalam hati, malam ini adalah malam terindah dalam hidupnya.

Malam dimana ia bisa menikmati hidupnya dikelilingi oleh sahabat-sahabatnya dan seseorang yang sudah berhasil masuk kedalam selubung hatinya.

Orang yang sudah memberikan kehangatan pada hatinya yang beku.

"Terimakasih Tetsuya." Gumamnya.

**What the Hell?**

**6/?**

**Kuroko no Basuke** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**OC** © Kuro Kid

**Aka**shix**Kuro**ko

**GoM**x**Kuro**

**YAOI. Chibi!Kuroko. OOC. Typo. **

**PERHATIAN:**

**Ini adalah chapter special edition, Kuroko's Holiday part II.**

**Dan saya tidak yakin ini akan sepanjang part I**

Matahari sudah bersinar dengan cukup terang. Suara deburan ombak dan suara kicauan burung pun terdengar menghiasi suasana pagi hari itu.

Pagi yang sungguh damai.

Begitu pula yang terlihat disebuah kamar yang berada di_cottage_.

Di pagi hari yang sungguh cerah ini, sepasang anak manusia masih terlelap dalam buaian mimpi. Mereka nampak enggan untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Tidak peduli hari beranjak semakin siang.

Tubuh mereka seolah tidak berkompromi untuk diajak bangun. Rasa lelah masih menggerogoti tubuh mereka akibat aktifitas semalam.

Yaitu,

Bermain kembang api.

Tolong jauhkan pikiran ambigu kalian.

Seorang remaja yang tertidur sambil memeluk bocah mungil bersurai _baby blue_ menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Nampaknya gerakannya itu tidak membangunkan sang bocah, terlihat dari sang bocah yang justru semakin mendekat dirinya pada sang remaja.

Menit demi menit berlalu. Hingga akhirnya kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan manik dwiwarna yang sungguh menawan itu terbuka.

Sang remaja mengernyit ketika dirinya mendapati angka yang tertera dijam digital dimeja nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

Pukul 07.30 A.M.

Akashi Seijuurou menghela nafas. Ini sungguh sangat tidak dirinya. Bangun saat matahari sudah bersinar dengan cukup terang.

Pemuda itu hendak beranjak dari tidurnya, sebelum menyadari ada makhluk imut yang tertidur sambil memeluk dirinya. Seketika, bibir Akashi membentuk seulas senyum. Senyum lembut yang sangat jarang diperlihatkannya.

Memorinya memutar kejadian tadi malam.

Kejadian yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan. Bermain kembang api bersama teman-temannya, tertawa satu sama lain dan berakhir dengan Kise yang menangis—sungguhan—karena rambutnya terbakar api yang disulut oleh Aomine dan disiram air laut oleh Momoi yang panik.

Hah, ada-ada saja tingkah rekan-rekannya itu. Ia hanya bisa berdoa semoga saja Kise tidak terserang flu. Bisa repot dirinya jika salah satu anggotanya itu terserang flu saat liburan. Bisa-bisa flunya menular pada Kuroko.

Sebenarnya kau hanya peduli pada Kuroko, Akashi.

Dengan perlahan dan berhati-hati, Akashi menyingkirkan tangan mungil Kuroko yang memeluknya dan menggantinya dengan boneka anak anjing milik sang bocah yang terbengkalai disebelahnya. Ia terkekeh kecil ketika melihat tingkah sang bocah yang menggeliat dan memeluk erat bonekanya.

Tidak mau terlalu larut dalam pesona sang bocah, Akashi pun beranjak meninggalkan tempat tidur. Ia lebih memilih untuk mandi dulu sebelum membangunkan temannya yang lain dan memulai acara sarapan yang sebenarnya terlambat.

.-.-.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk sang tuan muda Akashi Seijuurou menyelesaikan ritual mandinya. Hanya butuh beberapa menit dan Akashi sudah tampil mempesona dengan wangi yang sungguh luar biasa—tidak seperti Kise yang membutuhkan waktu cukup lama hanya untuk mandi.

Dengan handuk yang masih menggantung dilehernya, Akashi menghampiri tempat tidur untuk membangunkan sang bocah. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat sang bocah sudah terbangun dari tidurnya dan masih terdiam ditempat tidur, lengkap dengan acara mengucek mata.

"Masih mengantuk?" tanya Akashi kepada sang bocah. Surai _baby blue_ Kuroko yang tertutup topi tidur bergambar wajah beruang menggeleng lesu.

Akashi terkekeh, ia menghampiri sang bocah dan menepuk pelan kepalanya, "Kalau masih mengantuk, tidurlah."

Kuroko menguap, mata birunya menatap lesu Akashi, "Tetcu tidak mengantuk kok Sei-_nii_."

"Kalau begitu cuci mukamu dan bantu aku membangunkan yang lain." Perintah Akashi pada sang bocah. Bocah itu pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan beranjak kekamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan gosok gigi.

Kuroko berjengit ketika merasaan dinginnya lantai yang menyambut kaki mungilnya. Akashi yang melihat itu menghela nafas, ia mengambil sebuah sandal tidur berbentuk beruang dari bawah tempat tidurnya. Ia tau sang bocah tidak tahan dengan yang namanya hawa dingin.

"Pakailah Tetsuya." Akashi memberikan sandal itu dan disambut oleh Kuroko. Kuroko pun segera memakainya.

Akashi beranjak meninggalkan Kuroko, namun sebelum dirinya mencapai pintu, ia mengingat sesuatu, "Airnya cukup dingin, mandilah seusai sarapan jika kau tidak ingin sakit Tetsuya."

Kuroko yang mendengar ucapan—perintah—Akashi pun menganggukkan kepalanya. Akashi yang melihat itu pun tersenyum kecil dan beranjak dari kamar.

Sang bocah pun segera berlari menuju kamar mandi. Berterimakasihlah kepada Akashi yang menyediakan sebuah tangga kecil agar tubuh mungil Kuroko bisa menggapai wastafel.

Tangan mungil Kuroko menyalakan keran air, ia menadahkan tangannya untuk menampung air dan membasuh mukanya. Ia berjengit ketika merasakan sensasi dingin.

"Hii~ dingin sekali. Tetcu jadi malas mandi." Gumam sang bocah.

Ayolah Kuroko, jangan jadi anak pemalas yang tidak suka mandi begitu.

Setelah mencuci muka, tangan mungilnya meraih sikat gigi berwarna biru muda miliknya dan mulai menggosok gigi.

Layaknya anak kecil pada umumnya, Kuroko hanya perlu menyikat gigi seperlunya—yang penting mulutnya terasa segar.

Untung saja Akashi tidak ada, jika remaja bersurai crimson itu ada disana, bisa dipastikan Kuroko akan mendengar ceramah Akashi.

Selesai dengan ritual paginya, bocah mungil itu bergegas keluar kamar untuk melakukan hal yang sudah diminta oleh Akashi, yaitu membantunya untuk membangunkan yang lain.

Kuroko berhenti untuk berpikir, ia memasang pose berpikir ala Kuroko Tetsuya—memiringkan kepalanya kesamping dan meletakkan jari telunjuknya didekat mulut.

"Ciapa dulu ya? Ah, bangunkan Lyou-_nii_ caja!" serunya pada dirinya sendiri. Dan bocah itu pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Kise yang letaknya dilantai satu.

.-.-.

Suasana pagi yang begitu menenangkan.

Kise tidak pernah merasakan suasana pagi yang sangat damai seperti ini.

Tidak ada suara-suara berisik—contohnya, suara kakak perempuannya yang menyuruhnya untuk segera bangun. Yang ada hanyalah suara deburan ombak dan kicauan burung camar yang sungguh damai sekali.

Walaupun badannya itu kini pegal-pegal tidak karuan karena kegiatan gila semalam, Kise tetap merasa jika ini adalah pagi yang indah. Ditambah lagi dirinya bangun dalam keadaan segar bugar, mengingat semalam dirinya pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup karena diguyur menggunakan air laut oleh Momoi.

Hanya saja,

Suasana pagi ini akan benar-benar menjadi surga jika saja orang yang kini sedang tidur disebelahnya itu tidak ada, dan diganti oleh sosok manusia terimut sepanjang masa.

Singkatnya, sosok Aomine Daiki diganti dengan sosok Kuroko Tetsuya.

Hah, langkahi dulu mayat Akashi jika kau ingin tidur dengan Kuroko, Kise.

TOK TOK.

Kise yang sedang menikmati suara alam dipagi hari itu sontak menghentikan kegiatannya ketika mendengar suara pintu diketuk. Buru-buru ia membukakan pintu—takut jika yang mengetuk pintu adalah sang kapten yaitu Akashi Seijuurou.

"Ada apa-_ssu_?" tanya Kise begitu ia membukakan pintu kamar.

Pemuda pirang itu mengernyit, tidak ada seorang pun yang berdiri didepan kamarnya. Orang iseng mana lagi yang mau mengerjainya? Rika? Tidak mungkin, _cottage_ mereka berbeda. Akashi? Midorima? Lebih tidak mungkin lagi. Atau jangan-jangan hantu?

Kise, mana ada hantu yang keluar di pagi hari?

Kise merasakan celana piyamanya ditarik-tarik. Sekarang ia semakin takut.

"Lyou-_nii_!" panggil sebuah suara yang begitu familiar ditelinganya. Pemuda itu menoleh kebawah, dan ia menemukan sosok Kuroko yang...

... masih memakai piyama bergambar beruang dan topi tidur dengan wajah beruang tidak ketinggalaan boneka anak anjing yang masih setia dipelukan sang bocah.

Ini baru namanya penambah semangat dipagi hari!

"Aih, Tetsuya_cchi_ semakin imut saja-_ssu_! Aku ingin memelukmu-_ssu_~!"

SYUT

"Sudah kuduga menyuruh Tetsuya untuk membangunkanmu bukanlah hal yang tepat." Ucap sebuah suara yang sukses membuat Kise merinding dipagi hari.

Setelah datang malaikat dari surga, kini iblis dari neraka menampakkan dirinya.

Kise tertawa canggung, ia menggaruk rambutnya yang sudah pasti tidak gatal itu, "Haha—ha. Apa maksud Akashi_cchi_? Aku tidak punya maksud aneh kok-_ssu_."

Kuroko yang berada ditengah-tengah kedua orang itu hanya terdiam dan menatap polos keduanya. Tidak merasakan aura membunuh yang keluar dari sosok kakaknya yang berambut crimson.

Akashi melirik kearah Kuroko, "Tetsuya, pergilah dulu keruang makan. Aku akan mengurusi dua makhluk laknat ini dulu."

Kuroko mengangguk dan segera pergi darisana, tidak mau mencampuri urusan Akashi dan Kise. Kise yang melihat kepergian Kuroko menangis dalam hati.

Ini buruk.

Mendapat siksaan dipagi hari sungguh bukan harapannya.

Akashi tersenyum melihat Kise yang mulai meneteskan keringat dingin.

Ah, menyiksa anak buahnya dipagi hari benar-benar penambah semangat untuk Akashi.

Akashi tersenyum 'manis', ia melangkah kedalam kamar yang ditempati oleh dua orang yang disebut Akashi sebagai dua makhluk laknat.

Kise yang melihat Akashi melangkah kearahnya pun ikut melangkah—mundur. Oh tidak, riwayatnya akan berakhir sekarang.

Manik dwiwarna Akashi menatap Kise, "Kali ini aku mengampunimu karena kau sudah bangun, Ryouta. Tapi untuk rekanmu..." kali ini manik matanya melirik Aomine yang masih tidur dengan posisi yang sungguh tidak elit.

Tidur telungkup dengan posisi selimut yang sangat berantakan—dan jangan lupakan air liur yang menggantung disudut bibirnya—menjijikan.

Pemuda bersurai crimson itu pun mengambil benda kesayangannya dari dalam kantong celananya. Kise yang melihat wujud benda itu bergidik ngeri. Gunting merah yang mahadahsyat itu sudah menampakkan wujudnya.

Ini pertanda buruk untuk Aomine.

Akashi mendekati Aomine, gunting saktinya masih berada ditangannya, "Sampai kapan kau akan tidur seperti itu, Daiki?"

PLAK

Gunting merah Akashi terlempar dari genggamannya.

Kise tercengang.

Kini ia melangkah mundur.

Aura dari Akashi sudah melebihi batas.

Mengerikan sekali. Ia tidak sanggup.

Ini semua gara-gara kelakuan kurang ajar sang _ganguro_ yang malah menepis gunting milik Akashi hingga membuatnya terlepas dari sang pemilik.

"Daiki." Panggil Akashi. Nada suaranya terdengar rendah dan begitu mengintimidasi. Membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya pasti akan langsung menciut—kecuali orang yang sedang enak tertidur.

Kini sang _ganguro_ menutup kepalanya menggunakan bantal, "Berisik! Aku masih mengantuk!" bentaknya.

Akashi yang mendengar bentakan Aomine tersenyum kembali—kali ini senyum yang lebih mengerikan dari sebelumnya, yang membuat Kise ingin menangis.

"Hoo, jadi kau menolak untuk bangun sekarang?"

BUAK

"Berisik sekali sih kau—"

"—Kise?"

Kise membeku.

Begitu pula Aomine yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya itu membeku.

Sejenak, ia mengumpat dalam hati atas apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

Akashi tidak bisa menahan dirinya utnuk tidak tersenyum lebih lebar lagi, kali ini tangannya mengambil gunting miliknya yang tadi terlempar—dan mengambil satu lagi gunting dari dalam kantongnya.

Kali ini, lengkap dua buah gunting sakti nan mahadahsyat berada digenggaman tangan sang raja ibilis dari segala iblis.

Aomine bergidik ngeri, demi semua majalah Mai-_chan_ miliknya!

"Oi Akashi! Aku tidak sengaja melemparmu dengan bantal. Ku kira kau itu Kise yang mau membangunkanku!" bela Aomine. Ia tidak mau dipagi hari yang—sepertinya—cerah ini nyawanya melayang dengan sia-sia hanya karena kebodohannya.

Dahi Akashi berkedut mendengar pembelaan dari Aomine, "Jadi, kau menyamakan suaraku ini dengan suara berisik dan menganggu milik Ryouta?"

GLEK

Aomine mati kutu, "Bu-bukan begitu..."

Tolong abaikan Kise yang tengah menangis karena Akashi mengatai suaranya itu berisik dan mengganggu—yang sebenarnya itu adalah fakta.

"Terimalah ucapan selamat pagi dariku, Daiki."

"GYAAAA!"

.-.-.

Kuroko menolehkan kepalanya begitu mendengar jeritan pilu dari kamar yang letaknya tidak jauh dari ruang makan. Ia menatap bingung remaja bersurai hijau yang tengah sibuk dengan ponsel dan _headset_nya.

"Shintalou-_nii_." Panggil Kuroko kepada sang remaja.

Midorima yang mendengar panggilan Kuroko pun menoleh, ia melepaskan salah satu _headseat_ yang menyumbat telinganya, "Ada apa _nanodayo_?"

"Tadi itu suara siapa?"

Midorima mengernyit. Sudah sangat jelas ditelinganya jika itu adalah teriakan nista dari salah seorang temannya yang memang kelewat biadab—Aomine Daiki.

Midorima berdehem, "Kau tidak perlu tau _nanodayo_. Suara itu tidak penting." Jawabnya singkat—tidak lupa dengan acara menaikkan kacamatanya.

Sang bocah yang mendengar ucapan Midorima pun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Jangan hiraukan suara tadi, Tetsu-_chin_. Lebih baik kita makan saja dulu." Kali ini makhluk dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata bersuara. Ditangannya terdapat segelas susu rasa _vanilla_ yang kemudian diletakannya dihadapan Kuroko.

Kuroko menatap pemberian Murasakibara dengan tatapan berbinar, _vanilla_ oh _vanilla_.

Sang bocah hendak mengambil gelas berisi susu itu sebelum mengingat satu hal, "Tapi biacanya kita kan calapan belsama _Nii-chan_?"

Murasakibara yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan mengangguk, "Tinggal menunggu Aka-_chin_, Kise-_chin_ dan Mine-_chin_ saja."

"Dua makhluk itu pasti sedang mendapatkan ucapan selamat pagi yang _special_ dari Akashi _nanodayo_." Ucap Midorima. Ia sudah melepaskan _headset_nya dan memasukkannya kedalam kantong celananya. Setelah sarapan, ia masih memiliki misi, yaitu,

Mencari _lucky item_.

Dasar _Oha-Asa freak_.

Baru saja Midorima menyelesaikan ucapannya, Akashi datang bersama dengan dua makhluk yang baru saja dibicarakan.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu." Ucap Akashi sambil duduk dibangku yang berada tepat disamping Kuroko.

Kuroko memandang Akashi dengan bingung, pasalnya wajah sang remaja itu terlihat lebih suram daripada tadi pagi.

Midorima dan Murasakibara sudah tau apa penyebabnya. Pasti dua makhluk itu membuat ulah lagi—lihat saja Aomine yang wajahnya sudah teramat suram, belum lagi Kise yang masih sedikit gemetaran—mengingat hal nista yang baru saja terjadi.

"Sampai kapan kalian mau berdiam seperti itu? Cepatlah sarapan." Titah Akashi. Mereka semua pun segera sarapan. Tidak ada yang berani bersuara. _Mood_ Akashi sepertinya sedang jelek pagi ini, mereka tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan berisik dimeja makan dan mendapatkan lemparan gunting secara cuma-cuma.

Kuroko yang melihat kakak-kakaknya makan dengan tenang pun juga ikut makan dengan tenang, padahal dalam hati ia ingin bercerita macam-macam.

"Setelah ini, apa yang akan kalian lakukan-_ssu_?" tanya Kise, berusaha mencairkan suasana yang agak kaku dimeja makan itu.

Mereka semua terdiam, berpikir.

"Tentu saja aku akan mencari _lucky_ _item_ku hari ini _nanodayo_." Midorima yang pertama kali menjawab. Ia menaikkan kacamata miliknya yang sedikit merosot.

Aomine menguap, "Sepertinya tidur lagi."

Mata Akashi memicing mendengar ucapan temannya itu, tangannya sudah gatal ingin melemparkan gunting saktinya sekali lagi kearah makhluk hitam yang masih sibuk makan sambil menguap. Tapi diurungkannya niatnya itu karena ada Kuroko disini. Ia tidak ingin menistai pikiran polos bocah itu dengan adegan sadis.

Kise merengut mendengar jawaban Aomine, "Kau ini pemalas sekali-_ssu_. Tidak asik."

Aomine hanya menatap malas Kise, "Berisik."

Mengacuhkan Aomine, Kise beralih ke Murasakibara, "Kalau Murasakibara_cchi_? Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini-_ssu_?"

Murasakibara memandang Kise dengan tatapan malas, mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah. Kise berkedut mendapati reaksi temannya yang sama sekali tidak menanggapinya itu.

"Kalau Akashi_cchi_ dan Tetsuya_cchi_ bagaimana?" tanya Kise lagi.

Akashi menatap malas Kise, "Menurutmu?"

Kise merengut mendengar jawaban dari kaptennya itu. Mau protes pun rasanya juga tidak mungkin. Bisa-bisa nyawanya itu melayang. Kise pun ingin bertanya pada Kuroko yang tadi belum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tetsuya_cchi_ mengacuhkanku-_ssu_? _Hidoi_~" rengek Kise.

Tunggu, sebenarnya disini yang anak kecil itu siapa?!

Kuroko yang mendengar rengekan Kise pun berhenti dari acara minum susu _vanilla_ kesukannya, ia memiringkan kepalanya menatap Kise, "Ada apa Lyou-_nii_?"

"Aih~ imut sekali~ biarkan aku memelukmu-_ssu_!" teriaknya. Ia sudah berancang-ancang ingin memeluk sosok Kuroko. Si bocah itu bergidik, entah kenapa ia merasa ada hawa tidak enak yang menguar disekelilingnya.

"Berani kau memeluk Tetsuya, akan kupastikan kau akan melihat indahnya neraka Ryouta." Ucap sebuah suara—yang otomatis membuat Kise membeku ditempat.

Empat remaja yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela nafas dan bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

'_Akashi yang posesif itu lebih mengerikan.'_

.-.-.

Selepas sarapan, Midorima langsung pergi keluar cottage untuk pergi mencari _lucky_ _item_nya hari ini, yaitu sebuah kerang.

Beruntunglah dirinya _lucky_ _item_nya hari ini tidaklah susah untuk ditemukan, tinggal berjalan sebentar kepantai dan dia akan menemukan kerang lalu kesialan akan menjauh darinya. Hidup ini indah—menurut Midorima.

Pemuda bersurai hijau itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia melihat seorang gadis yang familiar dengannya sedang duduk dipasir pantai, rambut _baby blue_ sepunggungnya dibiarkan tergerai dan ditiup oleh angin laut.

Sontak, rasa penasaran Midorima tentang kejadian kemarin muncul kembali. Ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri gadis itu dan menanyakan beberapa hal yang sungguh mengganjal otaknya.

Gadis itu menoleh ketika merasakan kehadiran seseorang disebelahnya, ia tersenyum kecil ketika mendapati Midorima yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"_Ohayou_ Shin-_chan_~" sapanya.

Midorima melirik gadis itu, "_Ohayou_ Rika." Balasnya singkat.

Rika terkekeh ketika mendapati sikap sang remaja yang—cukup dingin.

"Hei, hei, masih pagi santailah sedikit Shin-_chan_~" ucapnya sambil terkekeh.

Midorima mendengus, ia pun mendudukkan dirinya disamping sang gadis, lelah juga rasanya berdiri cukup lama.

"Oh ya, aku punya kerang. Kau mau?" tawar Rika. Ia menyodorkan dua buah kulit kerang berwarna putih bersih yang berukuran cukup terang.

Pemuda itu terlihat cukup ragu untuk menerimanya, namun mengingat jika hari ini _lucky_ _item_nya adalah kerang, ia pun menerimanya, "Terimakasih, bukan berarti aku menginginkannya _nanodayo_, aku hanya tidak sanggup menolaknya."

'_Tsundere_.'

Hening.

Setelah mendapatkan _lucky_ _item_nya hari ini, ia mengingat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang memang seharusnya sudah ia lakukan daritadi.

"Rika. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Ucap Midorima langsung pada intinya.

Gadis itu terlihat bingung mendapati midorima yang sepertiny aingin bertanya cukup penting itu. Ia pun menanggukkan kepalanya, mengiyakan ucapan Midorima.

"Sebenarnya, siapa kau?"

"He?"

Rika menatap Midorima dengan wajah bodoh. Pertanyaan macam apa ini?

Apa Midorima baru saja terbentur sesuatu? Terbentur guntingnya Akashi mungkin?

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Aku melihat sosokmu yang berbeda kemarin."

"_Are_? Jadi itu ya~" ucap Rika. Ia tersenyum kecil. Tangannya menopang dagu miliknya. Kelopak matanya tertutup. Ia terdiam cukup lama.

Midorima ikut terdiam. Menantikan sang gadis yang akan menjawab pertanyaannya.

Manik hijau Midorima membelalak ketika ia melihat senyum yang berbeda dari sang gadis. Senyum penuh intimidasi—yang sungguh sangat berbeda jauh dengan keseharian Rika yang ia kenal. Mau tak mau membuatnya curiga.

"Jangan menatapku seolah aku ini makhluk berbahaya Shin-_chan_. Yah, apa boleh buat. Kau sudah melihat sikapku yang sebenarnya." Ucap Rika enteng. Ia memandang kembali Midorima, namun manik _gold_ itu ini berkilat tajam.

Midorima mulai waspada, "Siapa kau _nanodayo_?!"

Rika terkekeh, "_Ara-ara_~ jangan terlalu serius begitu. Aku tidak jahat kok. Aku hanya Yukimura Rika, seorang murid SMP Teiko dan juga...

...teman masa kecil Sei-_chan_."

Pemuda bersurai hijau itu terdiam. Ia tidak salah dengar kan?

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Midorima. Ia masih belum percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

Rika mendengus, nampaknya ia agak malas jika harus menceritakan semuanya, "Singkat saja. Orang tuaku adalah pelayan di kediaman utama Akashi, dan aku juga tinggal disana. Jadi, aku dan Sei-_chan_ tumbuh bersama. Tapi, 3 tahun yang orang tuaku meninggal. Aku dan _Nee-sama_ pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kediaman Akashi, walaupun begitu kami tetaplah keluarga pelayan yang akan terus melayani keluarga Akashi."

Midorima masih terdiam, ia tidak menyangka jika ternyata sosok _manager_ mereka adalah seseorang yang sudah lama mengenal Akashi—bahkan dirinya adalah pelayan Akashi?

"Yah, lupakan saja. Lagipula sekarang ini aku hanyalah Yukimura Rika. Seorang gadis remaja yang ceria dan maniak ilmiah. Ya 'kan Shin-_chan_?" guraunya.

Pemuda itu belum bisa menanggapi gurauan Rika, ia justru menatap sang gadis dengan pandangan serius, "Jadi, sifatmu selama ini palsu _nanodayo_?!"

"_Mou_? Tentu saja tidak. Itu sifatku yang sebenarnya—jati diriku malah. Tapi ada saatnya dimana aku lebih suka meniru tingkah laku Sei-_chan_. Ah sudahlah, kita kemari untuk liburan. Kenapa kau bertanya seserius itu _sih_?" sungutnya.

"Kau yang membuatku curiga _nanodayo_." Geramnya.

Rika mendengus, "Itu salahmu yang kemarin menguping dan mengintip pembicaraanku dengan Sei-_chan_."

_Kami-sama_ tolong kuatkan iman Midorima untuk tidak menenggalamkan makhluk satu ini kelaut.

.-.-.

Beda Midorima, maka beda pula dengan Kuroko dan Akashi.

Dua makhluk beda ukuran dan beda sifat itu lebih memilih kembali kekamar, tentu saja dengan tujuan yang berbeda.

Jika Kuroko kembali kekamar untuk mandi maka lain halnya Akashi yang kembali kekamarnya hanya untuk kembali membaca buku yang belum sempat ia selesai baca.

"Cepatlah mandi Tetsuya. Aku akan mengambilkan pakaian untukmu." Perintah Akashi. Kuroko pun mengangguk, bocah mungil itu langsung berlari kedalam kamar mandi.

Tak lama setelah sang bocah masuk, terdengar suara _shower_ yang mulai dinyalakan, tak lupa dengan senandung yang dilantunkan oleh Kuroko.

Akashi yang sedang melanjutkan membaca bukunya terkekeh ketika ia mendengar Kuroko yang menyanyikan lagu _Pororo_ dengan suara yang cukup keras dan kelewat ceria.

Ia jadi membayangkan jika Kuroko versi remaja yang bertingkah seperti itu.

Ah, pasti sangat lucu.

Terlalu hanyut dalam pikirannya, Akashi tidak menyadari jika sang bocah sudah selesai mandi, tubuh mungilnya masih dibalut handuk, dan kini sedang berdiri dihadapannya lengkap dengan mata birunya yang menatap polos Akashi.

"Sei-_nii_ jadi celing diam ya." Ucap Kuroko polos. Ia menatap khawatir Akashi.

Akashi yang melihat itu tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, ah jika dipikir-pikir semenjak Kuroko menyusut dirinya jadi makin sering tersenyum seperti ini. Aneh sekali.

"Tidak apa-apa Tetsuya. Tidak usah khawatir. Sekarnag pakai bajumu sebelum kau kedinginian." Perintah Akashi. Bocah itu mengangguk kembali. Ia mengambil baju yang sudah disipakan oleh Akashi dan kembali berlari kehadapan sang remaja.

Ia tersenyum lebar, "Pakaikan. Hehe~"

Hah?

Apa?

Otak jenius Akashi entah mengapa menjadi lemot. Ia masih memproses ucapan sang bocah barusan. Apa katanya tadi? Pakaikan?

Oh no. Apakah dirinya sedang menguji ketahanan imannya?!

Memakaikan Kuroko pakaian.

Memakaikan Kuroko Tetsuya pakaian.

Memakaikan makhluk manis itu pakaian... itu berarti dirinya bisa...

STOP!

Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya—mengusir pikiran kotor yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam otaknya, dalam hati ia menggerutu, sejak kapan dirinya itu menjadi seperti Aomine Daiki?!

"Sei-_nii_?" panggil Kuroko, ia memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap polos Akashi.

Cukup.

Terlalu imut.

_Cuteness overload_.

Lihat saja wajah sang tuan muda Akashi Seijuurou yang biasanya terlihat dingin dan angkuh itu kini berubah menjadi wajah _shock_ dengan warna memerah yang hampir menyaingi warna rambutnya?

Uh-oh.

Seharusnya Aomine dan Kise melihat kejadian langka ini. Dua manusia itu pasti akan sangat bahagia dan akan dengan senang hati mengabadikan moment sangat langka ini.

Bocah bersurai _baby blue_ itu menggembungkan pipinya sebal ketika Akashi tidak menanggapinya, malah menatapnya dengan mata membulat seperti melihat hantu.

"Sei-_nii_ kenapa? Sei-_nii_ tidak mau membantu Tetcu pakai baju?" tanyanya dengan nada sedih.

Aduh Kuroko, bukannya Akashi tidak mau. Ia hanya tidak sanggup.

Akashi yang melihat mata biru Kuroko mulai berkaca-kaca itu mulai panik. Aduh, dia harus bagaimana sekarang!?

Ini sungguh bukan dirinya sekali. Panik karena hal yang terdengar cukup... konyol?

Ayolah Akashi, apa susahnya membantu Kuroko menggunakan pakaiannya? Kau sungguh tidak _awesome_ sekali.

'_Ini kesempatanmu Akashi. Now or never.'_

'_Tidak Akashi-kun, kau harus menahannya.'_

'_Halah, jangan dengarkan kata makhluk sok suci itu, dengarkan saja apa kataku. Tinggal bantu dia, ini kesempatanmu Akashi, dan kesempatan tidak akan datang dua kali.'_

'_Akashi-kun percayalah padaku, aku menuntunmu kejalan yang benar. Ini belum saatnya, kau belum cukup umur. Suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan mendapatkan yang lebih dari sekedar ini.'_

'_Oi, kau ini sebenarnya malaikat atau iblis? Kenapa malah memberi nasihat sesat semacam itu?'_

'_Oh, aku? Aku ini multifungsi. Bisa jadi malaikat dan bisa jadi setan sepertimu.'_

CUKUP.

Akashi rasanya ingin melempar guntingnya kearah bisikan-bisikan _absurd_ yang sungguh tidak memberikan pencerahan sedikitpun—justru semakin membuatnya suram.

Mata dwiwarnanya itu kini menatap Kuroko yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca.

Akashi menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Aku akan membantumu memakai pakaian, Tetsuya."

Kuroko tersenyum mendengar ucapan Akashi, wajahnya yang tadi sedih itu kini berseri-seri, walaupun matanya masih sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"_Aligatou_ Sei-_nii_!"

Uh, tahan imanmu Akashi Seijuurou. Cobaan akan segera menantimu.

.-.-.

Pemuda berambut crimson terlihat menghela nafasnya lega. Ia sudah melaluinya. Melalui sebuah cobaan besar dalam hidupnya.

Dan dirinya bisa. Seharusnya sudah tidak diragukan lagi, dirinya yang selalu menang itu sudah pasti bisa melalukan semua hal dengan sempurna. Termasuk,

Membantu Kuroko untuk memakai baju.

Akashi yang tengah bersuka cita itu berbanding terbalik dengan Kuroko yang tenagh tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil melihat hasil karya Akashi.

Sungguh kalian berdua sangat _OOC_.

Terutama Akashi, lagipula bukankah dirinya sudah pernah menggantikan baju untuk Kuroko? Bahkan itu lebih dari satu kali. Lalu darimana datangnya bisikan-bisikan kurang ajar dan pikiran nista itu?!

Ah, apakah karena ini Kuroko baru saja menyelesaikan mandinya, yang membuatnya terlihat lebih...

CUKUP CUKUP.

Sampai kapan dirinya akan berpikiran laknat seperti ini!?

Akashi menghela nafas, ia menghampiri Kuroko yang tengah sedang menatap hasil karyanya—sebuah kaos berwarna biru muda dengan gambar bola basket dan celana hitam selutut. Busana yang cukup santai.

"Mau bermain dipantai, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko yang mendengar ajakan Akashi tersenyum lebar, ia menganggukkan kepalanya semangat. Kaki mungilnya berlari mendekati Akashi yang tengah berjongkok.

CUP

"_Aligatou_ Sei-_nii_."

.-.-.

Kalau tau akan begini, lebih baik dirinya tidak usah mengiyakan ajakan Akashi.

Apanya yang bermain di pantai?!

Bocah mungil itu hanya bisa menjadi penonton adegan yang seharusnya tidak dilihat olehnya.

Bukan. Bukan adegan macam-macam.

Hanya saja adegan dimana seorang Akashi Seijuuro dikerubungi oleh para gadis berbagai umur dan ehem—berbagai ukuran dada—yang otomatis membuat Aomine Daiki merasa jengkel.

Dan si bocah mungil Kuroko Tetsuya yang juga jengkel. Ia hanya bisa menatap sebal Akashi yang masih dikerubungi para gadis. Sedang ditangan mungil Kuroko terdapat sebuah bola pantai berbentuk bola basket.

Padahal dirinya ingin mengajak Akashi dan kakak-kakaknya yang lain untuk bermain bola bersama.

Tapi, sekarang kenyataannya adalah, Kuroko yang hanya bisa terdiam. Sendirian. Tanpa seorang pun yang menemaninya.

Akashi—sibuk dikerubungi para gadis. Seperti bunga yang dikerubungi oleh kupu-kupu yang haus akan nektar. Pesona seorang Akashi Seijuurou memang terlalu berharga untuk dilewatkan begitu saja.

Midorima—sedang asik menyiapkan tikar dan juga payung untuk tempat mereka beristirahat dan bersantai.

Murasakibara—yang justru asik sendiri dengan cemilannya yang jumlahnya segunung itu.

Kise—yang nasibnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Akashi, dikerubungi para gadis. Ayolah, memang siapa yang tidak mengenal Kise Ryouta? Seorang model remaja yang cukup terkenal dan digilai oleh banyak gadis.

Momoi—yang juga tidak jauh berbeda, yaitu dikerubungi oleh para pemuda yang memintanya berkenalan atau meminta alamat _e_-_mail_nya. Salahkan saja wajah manis Momoi dan juga ehem—ukuran dadanya—yang membuatnya menjadi incaran para pemuda.

Lalu, Aomine—yang sedang duduk mengamati dua temannya—Kise dan Akashi—yang tengah sibuk itu. Ia ingin seperti mereka. Dikerubungi para gadis manis. Itu adalah impiannya, apalagi gadis dengan ehem—ukuran dada besar.

Tolong abaikan Aomine dan kemesumannya itu.

Aomine melirik Rika yang baru saja datang, gadis itu masih mengenakan jaketnya, "Heh, kau tidak dikerubungi para pemuda ya?"

Rika memicingkan mata, ia menangkap nada meremehkan yang dikeluarkan Aomine, "Aku tidak suka keramaian."

Pemuda tan itu mendecih, paling juga alasan. Paling-paling Rika sama sepertinya, tidak ada yang tertarik.

Manik mata Aomine bergerak memandangi pemuda-pemuda disekitarnya yang menatap kearahnya—bukan, maksudnya kearah Rika yang sedang menggulung surai _baby_ _blue_nya. Tunggu, jangan-jangan mereka tertarik kepada gadis ini?!

"Mereka tidak akan berani mendekat karena aku sudah menendang salah satu dari mereka yang mau mengangguku."

Oke, baiklah. Sekarang semuanya sudah jelas untuk Aomine.

"Rika-_nee_." Panggil sebuah suara yang terdengar begitu imut. Rika langsung mengalihkan manik _gold_nya pada bocah mungil bersurai _baby blue_ yang mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan dengan _hoodie_. Ia berteriak kecil—mengagumi betapa imutnya bocah satu itu.

Gadis itu berjongkok—menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi Kuroko, "Ada apa Tetsu-_chan_?"

Bocah itu mengulurkan bola ditangannya kepada Rika, "Ayo bermain bola." Ajaknya dengan senyum kecil yang sedikit dipaksakan.

Rika mengernyit ketika melihat manik biru milik Kuroko tampak sedikit lebih redup. Ia pun mengamati teman-temannya yang sepertinya memiliki kesibukan masing-masing. Terutama, Akashi Seijuurou.

Ah, Rika paham sekarang.

Ia pun tersenyum kecil, tangannya mengambil bola yang disodorkan oleh sang bocah. Gadis itu hendak beranjak dari sana, sebelum manik _gold_nya menatap Aomine yang masih bermalas-malasan sambil menatap gerombolan gadis yang mengenakan pakaian renang.

Usil, Rika memukulkan bola itu pada kepala Aomine.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Aomine. Ia menatap sebal gadis yang kini tengah tertawa itu.

"Menyadarkanmu. Daripada kau bengong begitu, lebih baik kita menemani Tetsu-_chan_ bermain. Ajak Shin-_chan_ dan Atsu-_chan_ juga." Ucapnya sambil berlalu dari hadapan Aomine.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu berdecak kesal, "Memangnya siapa dia berani menyuruhku?" sungut Aomine.

Yah, walaupun dengan tidak ikhlas, ia tetap melakukan apa yang diminta oleh Rika. Sepertinya, perkataan gadis itu ada benarnya. Daripada berdiam seperti orang bodoh, lebih baik dirinya bersenang-senang dengan Kuroko.

Usai memanggil—memaksa Midorima dan Murasakibara untuk ikut bergabung bermain bola bersama Kuroko dan Rika, Aomine menghampiri dua orang dengan warna rambut yang serupa yang tengah asyik melempar bola satu sama lain.

Rika memilih tempat yang agak jauh dari air pantai—karena takut akan membuat Kuroko tenggelam. Walaupun itu sepertinya juga mustahil.

"Yo! Jangan asik sendiri saja! Lemparkan padaku Tetsu!" teriak Aomine.

Bocah mungil yang baru mendapatkan bola dari Rika itu tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Aomine bergabung bersamanya. Ia pun melemparkan bolanya sekuat tenaga—yang tentu saja bisa ditangkap oleh sang remaja.

Aomine tersenyum jahil, ia mengisyaratkan pada Rika untuk berpindah posisi dibelakang Kuroko tanpa diketahui oleh sang bocah. Rika mengangguk, ia pun segera berpindah.

"Pastikan kau bisa menangkapnya Tetsu!" teriak Aomine. Ia pun menganyungkan bola udara itu dengan cukup kencang—dan tinggi.

Tolong ingatkan Aomine jika tinggi Kuroko itu sangat jauh berbeda dengannya.

Sang bocah merengut ketika melihat ketinggian bola yang akan sangat mustahil ditangkapnya, namun ia tidak boleh menyerah. Bocah itu pun melompat-lompat untuk menggapai bola yang sekarang sudah sukses melewati kepalanya.

HUP

"_Ara_, aku yang dapat bolanya, Tetsu-_chan_ kalah. _Bwee_~" ledek Rika pada sang bocah. Bocah bersurai baby blue itu terlihat kesal dengan tingkah sang gadis. Ia pun mengejar Rika—dan tentu saja Rika berlari menghindari sang bocah kecil.

Manik _gold_ Rika melirik Aomine sedang tertawa melihat sikap Kuroko, "Coba tangkap bola ini, Tetsu-_chan_."

HUP

Rika kembali melemparkan bola udara itu kearah Aomine—dan berhasil ditangkap oleh sang pemuda. Kuroko yang melihat bolanya berpindah tangan pun bergantian mengejar Aomine yang kini sudah mulai berlari.

Aomine melihat Midorima yang masih berusaha menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Kuroko yang terlihat seperti campuran marah, kesal, senang, dan ingin menangis. Berterimakasihlah kepada sifat _tsundere_ yang dimilikinya hingga dia bisa menahan tawanya.

HUP

"Oi Midorima! Bawa lari bolanya!" teriak Aomine. Midorima yang baru saja mendapatkan bola ditangannya itu menghela nafas. Apa boleh buat, sepertinya dirinya harus ikut bermain. Ia pun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari menghindari Kuroko yang kini bersiap mengejarnya sambil tertawa.

Tidak mau ambil resiko kelelahan, Midorima langsung meng_shoot_ bolanya kearah Murasakibara—dan diterima Murasakibara dengan tampang bodohnya.

"_Are_? Ini harus kuapakan?" tanyanya—bodoh.

Midorima menepuk keningnya sendiri. Tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan remaja itu.

Rika dan Aomine yang melihat Kuroko hampir mengambil bola ditangan Murasakibara pun dengan kompak berteriak, "LARI!"

Reflek. Murasakibara pun berlari—tanpa tujuan yang jelas.

Sang bocah yang melihat itu pun segera berlari mengejarnya. Namun, sangat disayangkan, ukuran kaki mereka yang berbeda jauh membuat sang bocah kesulitan. Berkali-kali bocah itu jatuh kepasir karena tersandung kakinya sendiri atau tersandung pasir.

Aomine, Rika dan Midorima yang melihat itu hanya bisa tertawa. Ekspresi Kuroko yang menggemaskan itu membuat mereka merasa geli.

Tidak pernah sekalipun terbayang dibenak ketiganya, jika Kuroko yang selalu berwajah datar itu bisa menunjukkan ekspresi seimut itu.

"Sepertinya kalian bersenang-senang sendiri dengan Tetsuya." Ucap sebuah suara.

DEG

Tiga manusia disana langsung membatu.

Oh tidak.

Sang iblis sudah kembali.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Rika dan Aomine menoleh. Mereka berdua mendapati Akashi dengan senyum manisnya tengah berdiri dibelakang mereka dengan bersedekap. Jangan lupakan rambut merahnya yang acak-acakan—seperti diserang badai.

"SEI-_NII_!" teriak sang bocah, ia segera berlari dan menubruk tubuh Akashi hingga keduanya terjungkal diatas pasir pantai.

Akashi menghela nafas, ia menyunggingkan senyum kecil ketika melihat keceriaan Kuroko. Lenyap sudah amarahnyayang ingin menenggelamkan Aomine, Rika, Midorima, dan juga Murasakibara yang sudah dengan lancang memonopoli Kuroko.

Aduh, Akashi, sepertinya kau harus melihat dirimu sendiri sebelum berkata.

"Sei-_nii_! Ayo ikut belmain bola!" ajak Kuroko dengan semangat. Ia masih betah pada posisinya yang berada diatas tubuh sang remaja.

Akashi tersenyum kecil, ia pun mengangkat tubuh mungil Kuroko dan mendudukkannya, "Baiklah."

Sang bocah tersenyum lebar. Ia pun berteriak kepada Murasakibara untuk memberikan bola udara kepadanya.

Sedangkan manusia yang lain hanya bisa melongo.

What...

Akashi akan ikut main kejar-kejaran?

Jangan-jangan, nanti malah ada gunting yang mengejar mereka.

"Aku tau apa yang sudah kalian pikirkan. Dan aku sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk mengabulkan itu semua." Ucap Akashi dengan senyum sadisnya, sambil menatap teman—anak buahnya yang kini tengah berkeringat dingin.

'_Kami-sama, tolong selamatkan nyawa kami!_'

.-.-.

Satu hal untuk menjelaskan semua yang sudah terjadi!

NERAKA!

Aomine, Midorima, Rika, Murasakibara, Momoi dan Kise—yang baru bergabung—kini sudah tepar di atas hamparan pasir putih pantai yang begitu lembut.

Peluh terlihat membasahi tubuh mereka.

Iya benar. Tubuh mereka basah bukan karena air laut, tapi karena keringat yang mengucur deras dari tubuh mereka.

Ini namanya bukan permainan!

Tapi penyiksaan!

Aomine menghela nafas, ia berusah amengatur nafasnya yang tersengel-sengal. Oke. Dia tidak tau mengapa Akashi senang sekali mengejarnya dengan menggunakan gunting merah yang sungguh sangat sakti itu.

Apa karena dia memiliki _fetish_ terhadap bocah mungil yang sungguh-wow-imutnya?

Kalau hanya untuk hal itu, seharusnya Rika dan Kise juga mendapatkan hal yang serupa. Mengingat mereka beruda itu seperti _Kuroko_ _Holic_.

Aomine, sebenarnya mereka pun bernasib sama sepertimu.

Momoi bangkit dari acara berbaringnya, ia meregangkan tubuhnya, "Aduh badanku pegal semua." Keluhnya.

Rika yang berbaring disamping Momoi melirik melalui sudut matanya, _'Kau sih belum ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan penderitaanku.'_

Bocah mungil yang sedari tadi asyik menyesap gelas berisi minuman favoritnya itu menatap khawatir kakak-kakaknyang sudah hampir mirip dengan gelimpangan mayat. Terkapar tak berdaya. Tidak memiliki harapan hidup.

Ironis sekali.

Sang bocah menolehkan kepalanya kepada remaja yang tengah memandangi kawan—budaknya—dalam diam. Dengan posisi Akashi yang memangku Kuroko, itu agak menyulitkan sang bocah untuk berinteraksi langsung.

"Apa begitu melelahkannya ya?" tanya Kuroko dengan polos.

Manusia-manusia yang terkapar itu menjawab dalam hati, '_SANGAT MELELAHKAN. RASANYA AKU SEPERTI MAU MATI.'_

Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu tersenyum—sadis, "Tidak. Hanya mereka saja yang terlalu lemah."

WOI WOI!

Tidak salah tuh?!

Apanya yang terlalu lemah?! Mereka bahkan sangat kuat, terbukti mereka masih bisa hidup setelah mendapat serangan gunting sakti bertubi-tubi. Walaupun tubuh mereka rasanya mati rasa. Berterimakasihlah kepada sikap _overprotektif_ Akashi.

'_Ini hukuman karena kalian sudah seenaknya memonopoli Tetsuya.'_

Akashi segera bangkit dari acaranya duduknya—dengan Tetsuya di gendongannya.

"Cepat kembali ke _cottage_ dan bersihkan tubuh kalian. Kita akan makan malam diluar." Titah Akashi. Manusia-manusia disana hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Ini semua belum berakhir.

.-.-.

Kise dan Aomine yang pertama kali sampai ditempat yang disebutkan oleh Akashi, yaitu di bagian pantai yang tidak terlalu ramai dan cukup jauh dari _cottage_, tercengang.

Wow.

Tuan muda Akashi Seijuurou benar-benar sudah menyiapkan acara makan malam yang mewah, spektakuler dan mungkin tidak terlupakan.

Terlihat sebuah meja dengan ukuran yang besar—dapat dipastikan bisa menampung mereka semua—dan juga semua makanan yang mungkin akan disiapkan. Diseberang meja tersebut, terdapat sebuah pemanggang yang cukup besar, dan disampingnya ada meja lagi yang berukuran sedang berisi bahan makanan.

Selain itu, pohon kelapa yang ada disekitar meja tersebut dihiasi oleh lampu hias yang berkelap-kelip dalam kegelapan malam.

"Wah! Indah sekali!" kagum seseorang yang baru saja menginjakkan kaki mereka disana.

Kise menoleh, ia mendapati Rika dan Momoi baru datang, keduanya sama-sama memakai _dress_ selutut yang dipadu dengan jaket untuk melindungi diri dari hawa dingin yang menusuk. Surai _baby_ _blue_ Rika yang diikat ekor kuda bergerak kesana kemari ditiup angin malam.

"Tidak kusangka Akashi menyiapkan semua ini _nanodayo_." Ucap Midorima. Ia datang bersama dengan Murasakibara. Murasakibara juga terlihat kagum dengan apa yang ada didepan matanya—walaupun lebih dominan pandangan tidak pedulinya.

"Kita akan makan malam disini."

Serempak. Mereka semua menoleh. Mereka melihat sang kapten dalam balutan kemeja berwarna biru muda dan dipadu dengan jaket berwarna merah _maroon_, jangan lupakan celana panjang berwarna hitam yang menghiasi kaki jenjangnya.

Oke, sang kapten memang _awesome_.

Tapi, jangan lupakan bocah kecil yang berada disampingnya, mengenakan pakaian pemberian Rika—yang berupa kaos panjang dengan _hoodie_ yang berhiaskan telinga kucing. Dan _hoodie_ tersebut menutup surai _baby blue_ Kuroko.

Uh, Kuroko versi _neko_.

"Kalian duduklah disana, akan ada koki yang akan memasak makanannya." Perintah Akashi.

Rika yang mendengar perintah sang kapten mengerutkan keningnya, "Sei-_chan_, lebih baik kita memasaknya bersama."

Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu terlihat tidak suka dengan sikap Rika yang menentangnya, ia pun menatap tajam Rika, "Kau membantah?"

GLEK

Tamat sudah riwayatnya sekarang.

"_Anou_—Akashi-_kun_, kupikir benar juga apa yang dikatana Rika-_chan_. Pasti akan menyenangkan jika kita bisa memasak bersama." Ucap Momoi menengahi.

Semua kepala disana mengangguk menyetujui. Akashi mau tidak mau menganggukkan kepalanya—ia kalah suara—lebih dari itu, ia kalah oleh sosok Kuroko yang juga juga menganggukkan kepalanya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar-binar.

Menghela nafas, "Baiklah, lakukan sesuka kalian."

Semua remaja disana bersorak gembira. Rika dan Momoi menuju meja yang berisi bahan mentah, mereka bersiap mengirisnya dan membumbuinya—dengan bantuan Midorima. Walaupun Rika harus mengerjakan tugasnya sambil mengawasi Momoi yang sama sekali tidak bisa diharapkan dalam urusan masak-memasak.

Kise, Aomine dan Murasakibara memilih untuk bagian panggang-memanggang saja. Lagi pula nampaknya tidak terlalu susah. Sambil menunggu para gadis—dan satu pemuda selesai dengan urusan mereka, Aomine dan Kise sibuk menyalakan bara api yang berada dibawah pemanggang. Murasakibara hanya menatap malas mereka berdua. Mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah makanan.

Sang bocah yang melihat kesibukan remaja disana pun ingin bergabung, namun sesuatu yang menggenggam lembut tangannya mencegahnya, "Ada apa Sei-_nii_?"

Pemuda bersurai crimson itu melirik sekilas, "Disini saja Tetsuya."

Kuroko menggembungkan pipinya sebal, "Tapi Tetcu ingin membantu meleka." Rajuknya sambil menunjuk Rika yang sedang histeris karena Momoi salah memotong bahan.

Akashi yang melihat Tetsuya menggunakan jurus _moe_nya tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Hati-hati dengan mereka Tetsuya."

Bocah mungil itu mengangguk dengan semangat, ia pun berlari menghampiri Momoi—menarik _dress_ yang dikenakan sang gadis.

Manik dwiwarna milik Akashi kini mengamati Kuroko yang sedang asyik dalam dunianya sendiri. Namun keindahan dunia itu harus sirna ketika mendengar percakapan nista yang tidak sengaja mampir ditelinganya.

"Ini bagaimana menyalakannya-_ssu_?"

"_Are_? Kise-_chin_ tidak tau? Ku kira Kise-_chin_ tau."

"Memangnya Murasakibara_cchi_ tau?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau tidak tau jangan komentar-_ssu_! Aomine_cchi_, bagaimana cara menyalakannya?"

"Tinggal bakar saja apa susahnya sih."

Oke. Sepertinya ada sedikit masalah yang menimpa divisi pemanggangan. Akashi pun tidak punya pilihan lain selain menghampiri mereka.

"Ada masalah?" tanyanya.

Kise mengusap tengkuknya gugup, ia menyenggol Aomine—meminta sang pemuda _tan_ untuk menggantikannya menjelaskan apa yang sedang menjadi permasalah mereka sejak tadi.

Aomine memutar kedua matanya malas. Tapi yah, apa boleh buat, "Begini, kami tidak tau bagaimana cara menyalakannya." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk alat pemanggang yang masih suci dan bersih itu.

Akashi menghela nafas, ia mengangkat _grill_nya, sekarang bagian bawahnya yang berisi arang itu terlihat, "Atsuhi, ambilkan korek. Berikan pada Daiki."

Murasakibara mengangguk. Ia pun memberikan koreknya pada Aomine, dan dengan bodohnya Aomine langsung menyalakan koreknya dan melemparkan kedalam bagian pemanggang yang berisi arang dengan posisi Akashi yang masih menundukkan kepalanya—merapikan arang-arang itu agar menyebar dengan sempurna.

WHUSH

"Ups."

Kise membatu—begitu juga Aomine yang masih dengan tampang bodohnya menatap kepulan asap didepannya.

Akashi yang sedari tadi menunduk pun mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap murka kearah Aomine.

PFTT—

Semua orang disana menahan tawanya. Oh Tuhan, betapa lucunya wajah seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang saat ini...

... ternodai oleh asap arang yang hitam legam itu.

"Eh? Wajah Sei-_nii_ kenapa? Lucu sekali. Hitam begitu." ucap Kuroko dengan polos. Ia menatap Akashi dengan mata bulatnya—tidak lupa memiringkan kepalanya. Ditangan mungilnya tergenggam sebuah kuas yang digunakan untuk membumbui daging, dan wajah bocah cilik itu juga belepotan bumbu daging.

Oh tidak.

Tamat sudah penampilan keren bin _awesome_ yang sudah susah payah ia bangun didepan malaikat kecilnya itu.

Kali ini, aura hitam menguar dari sang pemuda bersurai _crimson_.

"Daiki, akan kupastikan kau melihat indahnya neraka."

"GYAAAAA!"

.-.-.

"Aomine_cchi_, kau baik-baik saja-_ssu_?" tanya Kise khawatir, pasalnya rekannya itu sedari tadi terdiam setelah insiden amukan Akashi Seijuurou.

Aomine menatap sengit pemuda berambut pirang itu, '_Baik-baik saja gundulmu_.' Batinnya dongkol.

Bagaimana tidak?

Melihat temannya yang hampir saja kehilangan nyawanya, Kise justru dengan santainya malah tertawa-tawa bersama dengan makhluk biadab yang bernama Rika—bahkan gadis itu pun mengabadikan momen tersebut dengan memvideonya.

Dan Aomine bersumpah, ia tidak akan pernah mau untuk menonton video itu.

Selamanya.

"Daiki-_nii_!" panggil Kuroko pada sang remaja yang tengah menusuk-nusuk arang didepannya dengan emosi. Aomine jelas tidak mendengar panggilan sang bocah—membuat sang bocah menunjukkan raut wajah sedih.

Akashi—yang wajahnya kembali bersih mengacungkan guntingnya kearah Aomine, "Berani kau mengacuhkan Tetsuya, kau akan melihat neraka kembali Daiki."

GLEK

Pemuda berkulit tan itu menelan ludahnya dengan paksa. Oke. Itu tadi menyeramkan. Ia pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kuroko yang membawa sebuah nampan berisi daging dan beberapa potong sayuran yang sudah siap dipanggang.

"Itu dari Lika-_nee_. Umm, kata Lika-_nee_, sayulnya jangan dipanggang tellalu lama." Ucap Kuroko sambil mengingat apa yang sudah dipesan oleh sang gadis bersurai _baby blue_.

Aomine mengangguk, ia pun mengambil nampan itu dari tangan mungil Kuroko dan mulai menatanya diatas panggangan yang sudah menyala.

"Oi, Kise! Kau yang memanggang sayurannya. Aku dan Murasakibara akan memanggang dagingnya." Perintah Aomine.

Kise merengut mendengar perintah Aomine. Cih, seperti Akashi saja, mainnya perintah.

Dengan sedikit berat hati, Kise pun menata potongan sayuran itu diatas panggangan, "Jangan terlalu matang, itu kata Rika."

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu mengangguk, ia pun membolak-balik sayuran didepannya dengan khidmat—dan penuh konsentrasi.

Aomine menata daging yang menurutnya sudah matang itu ke piring yang dipegang oleh Akashi, daging bagiannya sudah mulai hampir habis. Dan Akashi sudah menatanya di meja makan mereka. Aomine mengernyit ketika ia merasa heran dengan Murasakibara yang sedari tadi memanggang daging, namun piring disampingnya itu tidak kunjung penuh.

Aomine pun memutuskan untuk menghentikan dulu acara memasaknya, ia mengamati Murasakibara.

Oke, pertama, Murasakibara mengambil daging yang berlumuran dengan bumbu menggunakan capitnya.

Kedua, Murasakibara meletakkan daging diatas panggangan dengan benar. Hampir sama dengan cara Aomine.

Ketiga, pemuda jelmaan _titan_ itu membolak-balik dagingnya dengan khidmat—menunggunya berwarna kecoklatan, tanda bahwa sudah matang.

Keempat, ketika dagingnya sudah matang, Murasakibara mengangkatnya dari panggangan menggunakan capitnya, lalu ditiup-tiup sebentar.

Aomine menganggukkan kepalanya—ia pikir Murasakibara meniup daging tersebut untuk menyingkirkan abu arang yang masuk kedalam daging.

Kelima, Murasakibara memakan daging itu.

TUNGGU!

"Pantas saja daritadi bagianmu tidak penuh-penuh! Kenapa langsung kau makan?!" bentak Aomine. Ia menatap garang Murasakibara yang kini tengah dengan santainya mengunyah daging hasil karyanya sendiri.

Akashi memijat keningnya yang berdenyut. Duh, kepalanya serasa mau pecah melihat tingkah laku anak buahnya yang tidak ada benarnya ini.

Ia pun menghampiri Murasakibara, "Atsushi, berikan padaku. Tugasmu menata makanan di atas meja. Dan jangan sampai kau makan sebelum semua matang."

Murasakibara memandang Akashi dengan tatapan sedih. Uh, hilang sudah kesempatannya untuk makan.

Dan acara memasak pun berlangsung dengan normal—yah, tidak begitu normal juga karena ada Kise dan Aomine.

.-.-.

"_ITADAKIMASU_!" ucap mereka serempak.

Semua kepala warna-warni yang duduk di meja makan besar itu melahap makanan mereka dengan suka cita.

Semua ini adalah hasil karya mereka—walaupun bentuknya mengenaskan, tidak seperti hasil masakan koki handal, namun rasanya tidak terlalu buruk.

Mereka semua makan dengan dipenuhi oleh canda tawa, Kuroko yang menolak untuk makan paprika, Murasakibara yang berebut daging dengan Aomine, Kise dan Rika yang berusaha menukar paprika hijau milik Aomine dengan potongan cabai hijau besar. Dan masih banyak lagi.

Baru kali ini Akashi merasakannya.

Perasaan hangat yang masuk kedalam hatinya.

Perasaan hangat yang timbul karena acara makan malamnya bersama teman-temannya dimalam yang dingin ini.

Meski Akashi menikmati makan malamnya dengan tenang—dan seolah tidak terganggu dengan keributan yang ada, tapi sebenarnya sedari tadi manik dwiwarna miliknya menatap bocah mungil yang sedang dipaksa oleh Momoi untuk memakan paprika miliknya.

Pemuda _crimson_ itu tersenyum tipis.

Betapa indahnya malam ini.

.-.-.

Usai acara makan malam yang sangat ribut—namun menyenangkan itu. Mereka semua kembali ke _cottage_ untuk beristirahat. Esok hari mereka harus kembali ke Tokyo. Oleh karena itu, mereka harus mengistirahatkan tubuh. Apalagi setelah kegiatan melelahkan mereka hari ini.

Akashi dengan Kuroko yang berada digendongannya segera masuk kedalam kamar setelah mengucapkan selamat malam pada keempat temannya yang juga sudah akan beristirahat.

Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu dengan hati-hati membaringkan tubuh mungil Kuroko yang sudah terlelap dalam alam mimpinya. Ia pun melepaskan sepatu yang membungkus kaki mungil sang bocah. Selesai dengan sepatu, ia pun berniat untuk mengganti baju bocah itu dengan piyamanya.

Akashi menghela nafas ketika dirinya sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Ia bersyukur pikiran nista selayaknya tadi siang tidak kembali meracuni otak jeniusnya.

Usai mengganti pakaiannya, ia pun menyelimuti tubuh mungil Kuroko menggunakan selimut tebal. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat sang bocah menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Dikecupnya dahi Kuroko dengan lembut.

"_Oyasumi_ Tetsuya." bisiknya

Selesai dengan Kuroko, kini saatnya tuan muda Akashi mengurus dirinya. Ia segera mengambil piyama miliknya, dan meletakkanya dipinggiran kasur.

Baru saja Akashi membuka kemejanya, sebuah suara mengejutkannya,

"A-Akashi-_kun_?"

Akashi langsung menoleh, ia tersentak, meski keadaan kamarnya termasuk remang-remang, tapi jangan pernah remehkan penglihatan tajamnya.

Ia tidak salah lihat kan?

Tunggu...

Apa yang sudah terjadi?!

To Be Continued

a/n

Haloha, saya kembali lagi dengan membawa chapter 6.

Semoga tidak membosankan. Saya akhir-akhir ini sedikit kehilangan mood menulis. Saya belum bisa menjadi seorang author yang bisa menulis tanpa dipengaruhi oleh mood. Saya menulis terkadang dipengaruhi oleh mood, jika sedang bagus, jari seolah berjalan dan mengetik sendiri. Tapi kalau sedang buruk, yah, _stuck_.

Aduh, maafkan saya yang justru curcol ini

Part ini part akhir dari liburan Kuroko. Tapi saya masih punya beberapa rencana liburan kecil-kecilan mereka untuk mengisi liburan musim panas. Tee-hee~

Ah satu lagi, saya mengucapkan terimakasih kepada para readers—baik silent readers ataupun bukan, lalu bagi yang sudah memfollow dan memfavorite cerita saya, dan tidak lupa para pembaca yang sudah mereview cerita saya. Saya sangat berterimakasih, karena tanpa adanya kalian, saya bukanlah apa-apa, dan kalian semua adalah semangat saya untuk tetap menulis.

Akhir kata, sebagai seorang author, tentu saya tidak luput dari yang namanya kesalahan, oleh karena itu, saya menghargai para pembaca yang memberikan kritik ataupun saran.

Jadi, review minna?^^

**Special Thanks to:**

**Bona Nano | spring field sakura | Monokurobo | ningie cassie | Ichika07 | Angel Muaffi | Shoujo Record |mr DongDong | 46Neko-Kucing Ganteng | Noir-Alvarez | mizurin namikaze | yuu chan | Flow Love | alyazala | amurei | Arista Raksa | Shizuka Miyuki | yuzuru | Lunette Athella | AkiTsuki | kurokolovers | Ryuusan | RallFreecss | Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada | Aka no Rei | rea | Just-Sky | Kuroko Tetsuragi | natsumi | Kanae Miyuchi | LiaZoldyck-chan | .7 | Lee Kibum | Ah Rin | rea**


	7. Chapter 7

"A-Akashi-_kun_?"

Akashi langsung menoleh, ia tersentak, meski keadaan kamarnya termasuk remang-remang, tapi jangan pernah remehkan penglihatan tajamnya.

Ia tidak salah lihat kan?

Tunggu...

Apa yang sudah terjadi?!

**What the Hell?**

**7/?**

**Kuroko no Basuke** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**OC** © Kuro Kid

**Aka**shix**Kuro**ko

**GoM**x**Kuro**

**YAOI. Chibi!Kuroko. OOC. Typo.**

Akashi mengerjapkan matanya. Memastikan apa yang ada didepannya bukanlah ilusi.

Sedangkan objek pandangannya itu juga menatap dirinya dengan pandangan terkejut, _shock_, bingung dan lain sebagainya.

Surai berwarna _baby blue_.

Mata bulat berwarna senada dengan surainya.

"Tetsuya?" panggil Akashi memastikan.

Sosok itu memandang Akashi, "Akashi-_kun_?"

_Wait_.

Ini semua membingungkan untuk sosok tuan muda Akashi. Ia pun mendekati orang yang kini sedang duduk diatas ranjang sambil menatapnya bingung.

Sosok itu menatap waspada Akashi, ia sedikit merinding saat merasakan angin malam yang berasal dari salah satu jendela yang terbuka membelai tubuh polosnya.

Tunggu. Tubuh polos?!

Sosok itu sontak mengintip kedalam selimut yang sedari tadi menutupi tubuhnya. Seketika mata bulatnya membulat horor.

"Akashi-_kun_! Ja-jangan kemari!" cegahnya pada Akashi yang sedang mendekatinya dengan keadaan _topless_. Tidak ada baju yang menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya.

Akashi menatap bingung sosok yang sekarang justru menatapnya dengan panik—tidak lupa menaikkan selimutnya sampai kepalanya, hanya menyisakan mata dan surai _baby_ _blue_nya.

"Kau benar Tetsuya?"

Sosok itu mengernyit menatap Akashi, "Akashi-_kun_ amnesia?" tanyanya balik dengan nada datar.

Akashi _sweatdrop_. Oke, dia percaya kalau sosok didepannya itu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, dalam versi normal alias remaja.

Kuroko Tetsuya, remaja berusia 15 tahun.

Bukan Kuroko Tetsuya, bocah berusia 5 tahun.

Kuroko sudah kembali normal eh?!

Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu mendekati Kuroko—dan dihindari oleh Kuroko, membuat Akashi sedikit merasa kesal.

Akashi pun naik keatas kasur, perlahan, dia merangkak mendekati Kuroko yang masih setia menutupi tubuhnya dengan menggunakan selimut. Pemuda itu menatap horor Akashi yang kini terlihat menyeramkan dimatanya.

"A-Akashi-_kun_, kau kenapa?" tanya Kuroko curiga.

Akashi mengernyitkan alisnya, manik dwiwarnanya menatap Kuroko dari atas sampai bawah, "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu Tetsuya. Untuk apa kau menutupi tubuhmu?"

Manik azure Kuroko bergerak kesana-kemari, menghindari tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan Akashi kepadanya. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan masalah yang dialaminya sekarang. Memalukan.

Akashi makin gencar mendekati Kuroko, bahkan kini posisinya berada tepat beberapa sentimeter didepan pemuda manis itu. Wajah Kuroko bersemu merah. Ia mendorong Akashi menjauh, namun yang ada malah—

Akashi yang menindih tubuh mungilnya—dan menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu menyeringai menatap pemuda dibawahnya yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan wajah kaget—dan ternodai semburat merah muda.

Uh, manisnya.

Beralih dari wajah manis sang pemuda, manik dwiwarna Akashi turun menuju dada Kuroko yang terekspose begitu saja. Tidak ada pakaian yang menutupinya.

Tunggu.

BLUSH

Wajah Akashi seketika memerah melihat pemandangan indah didepannya, ia mengalihkan lagi pandangannya kearah Kuroko yang kini menatapnya datar—namun dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna.

Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam—masih dengan posisi Akashi yang menindih Kuroko dengan menahan kedua tangan mungil sang pemuda dan mata bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Kau—"

BRAK

"Akashi_cchi _tadi ada—GYAAAAA!"

.-.-.

Akashi menatap jengah kearah Kise yang masih tidur—pingsan—dengan Aomine yang masih setia mengipasi pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Terlihat sekali Aomine panik dengan keadaan _rival_nya itu.

Duh, Aomine kau setia kawan sekali.

Midorima menatap Akashi dengan tajam, sedangkan Murasakibara duduk dengan tenang disamping Midorima. Ia masih sibuk memakan cemilannya yang tidak kunjung habis.

"Akashi, aku butuh penjelasan _nanodayo_!" ucap Midorima sambil menatap tajam Akashi yang kelihatan tidak peduli.

Murasakibara yang sedari tadi diam melirik kearah Midorima, "Mido-_chin_, kau seperti pacar Aka-_chin_ yang memergokinya selingkuh."

Hening.

Mereka semua terdiam mendengar perkataan ngawur Murasakibara. Bahkan Aomine yang sedari tadi mengipasi dan berdoa semoga arwah Kise tenang menghentikan kegiatannya. Sedangkan Akashi hanya bisa memijit pelipisnya.

Repot juga kalau punya anak buah yang pikirannya agak-agak—polos.

Kini mereka semua berada diruang tamu _cottage_. Terlihat atmosfer ruangan tersebut terasa lebih serius dari biasanya. Mereka punya masalah baru kali ini.

Dan semua ini bermula dari teriakan Kise.

"Sebaiknya kita menunggu Kise sadar." Ucap Akashi. Mereka semua hanya bisa mengangguk dan menunggu pemuda pirang itu sadar.

Aomine yang sedari tadi bertugas mengurusnya jengah juga. Sudah hampir 10 menit pemuda ini pingsan dan sampai sekarang belum bangun juga, lagipula tangannya sudah sangat pegal mengipasi manusia satu ini.

Manik mata Aomine menangkap sebuah gelas berisi air yang tadi dibawa oleh Midorima. Ia pun mengambil gelas itu dan—

—menyiramkannya kearah Kise yang masih terlelap dalam pingsannya.

"HUAAAH!"

Aomine nyengir. Rencananya untuk membangunkan Kise lebih cepat ternyata berhasil. Sedangkan Kise yang kini bagian atasnya basah menatap garang Aomine.

"Kenapa kau menyiramku-_ssu_?!" bentak Kise tidak terima.

Aomine hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Tidak menanggapi bentakan Kise yang hanya dianggapnya sebagai angin lalu.

"_Anou_—_sumimasen_."

Mereka semua sontak menoleh kesumber suara orang yang sudah mengusik suasana. Dan mereka langsung membeku dengan wajah memerah.

Orang yang baru saja menginjak kakinya disana menatap bingung teman-temannya yang justru menatapnya dengan wajah _shock_—seperti melihat hantu.

Ia tau kalau hawa keberadaannya tipis, tapi bisakah mereka tidak memperlakukannya seperti hantu?!

"_Minna_?" orang itu memanggil sekali lagi. Masih sama.

Ia merengut sebal. Mata biru mudanya memandang datar teman-temannya.

Orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kuroko—versi normal. Yang kini hanya mengenakan kemeja putih yang agak longgar milik Akashi dan juga celana pendek yang terlihat tenggelam dalam kemeja putih tersebut.

"Aomine-_kun_, Kise-_kun_, hidung kalian mengeluarkan darah." Ucap Kuroko datar sambil menunjuk Aomine dan Kise yang kini mimisan.

Dua makhluk itu berpandangan satu sama lain, mereka pun langsung heboh mencari tisu untuk menyumpal hidung mereka—salahkan penampilan pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ yang terlalu menggoda itu.

Akashi menghela nafas, ia menyuruh Kuroko untuk duduk disampingnya—dan dituruti oleh Kuroko. Semua orang disana langsung menyadari motif dibalik perintah Akashi untuk Kuroko.

Ini semua adalah modus sang kapten.

Cih, tidak peduli Kuroko versi balita ataupun remaja, pokoknya Kuroko harus berada didekatnya.

Hening kembali. Mereka semua hanya bisa bertatapan satu sama lain—lebih tepatnya 5 pemuda disana memandang seorang pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ yang masih betah dengan wajah datarnya itu.

5 menit. Kuroko masih bisa tahan.

10 menit. Oke, dia merasa bingung sekarang.

15 menit. Rasanya kesabarannya semakin lama semakin menipis.

20 menit. _Stock_ sabarnya sudah habis. Ia menatap jengkel orang-orang yang masih betah melihatnya—seolah melihat pemandangan langka.

Memang pemandangan langka sih, kapan lagi bisa melihat Kuroko Tetsuya mengenakan kemeja kebesaran seperti itu?—_ups_.

Akashi yang melihat tanda-tanda Kuroko merasa kesal pun berdehem, mengalihkan perhatian semua mata yang ada disana—tidak lupa dirinya tersenyum misterius kearah empat pemuda yang kini sedang merinding tidak karuan.

Senyum misterius Akashi adalah bencana untuk mereka.

"Ryouta. Jelaskan kenapa kau berteriak heboh seperti tadi." Perintah Akashi. Ia menatap tajam Kise yang kini semakin gemetaran kala manik matanya menangkap siluet sebuah gunting merah mahadahsyat yang tersembunyi secara rapi dibalik kantong piyama yang dikenakan oleh sang kapten.

Kise menggaruk pipinya, ia terlalu malu untuk mengatakan alasannya berteriak.

Itu privasi. Meskipun ia berisiknya tidak karuan—ia masih bisa menghargai apa yang bernama privasi orang lain.

"Ryouta. Aku tidak suka mengulangi perkataanku." Ucap Akashi lagi.

Aomine yang berada di sebelah Kise menyenggolnya, memberi kode untuk langsung menjawab saja sebelum pemuda pirang itu melihat indahnya neraka dunia.

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum kikuk, ia menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, "Ah, itu tadi aku melihat Akashi_cchi_ dan Tetsuya_cchi_ mau _anu-anuan_-_ssu_."

Krik.

_Anu-anuan_?

Bahasa planet mana itu?

"Kise, kau dapat bahasa aneh seperti itu darimana? Lagipula apa itu _anu_-_anu_an?" sinis Aomine.

Kise memandang pemuda berkulit tan itu dengan pandangan sinis, "Jangan sok polos begitu Aomine_cchi_. Kau 'kan paling tau soal _anu-anuan-ssu_."

Oh.

Aomine paham sekarang.

"Maksudmu seks? Akashi dan Tetsu mau berhubungan seks?"

UHUK UHUK

HOEK

"Tetsuya, kau baik-baik saja?" panik Akashi begitu melihat Kuroko tersedak hebat. Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Kuroko—bermaksud untuk meringankan tersedaknya.

Kuroko memegang tangan Akashi yang digunakan untuk menepuk punggungnya, kini mata birunya memandang Akashi dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca—efek tersedak, "Aku tidak apa-apa Akashi-_kun_. Jangan khawatir."

_Oh. My. God._

Dunia Akashi serasa berhenti berputar.

_THIS IS SPARTA_!

Jarang-jarang dirinya bisa melihat ekspresi Kuroko yang _cute_ dalam usia remaja—dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan pipi yang digembungkan. Walau versi bocahnya lumayan lebih _kawaii_, namun ekspresinya yang satu ini juga sanggup membuat hatinya _doki-doki_.

"Akashi-_kun_?" panggil Kuroko. Ia menatap heran kaptennya yang nampak begitu kosong, seperti raga yang jiwanya dibawa pergi.

Jiwa Akashi memang pergi dari raganya. Pergi mengembara ke langit ketujuh.

"Ah, ya, ada apa?" Akashi bertanya. Kelihatan sekali kalau dirinya sedari tadi tidak mendengarkan teman-temannya beradu pendapat tentang apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Kise.

Midorima menatap curiga Akashi, "Akashi, apa benar kau dan Kuroko akan melakukan—ehem—seks?"

Heh?

Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu menatap tajam Midorima—yang otomatis membuat Midorima langsung terdiam ditempat.

Lagipula, kalau Akashi memang ingin melakukan itu dengan Kuroko kesayangannya, ia pasti akan memilih tempat yang berada sangat jauh dengan para budaknya—bahkan jika bisa, ia akan mengungsikan semua budaknya itu ke antariksa, sehingga tidak akan ada orang yang menganggu saat bahagianya dengan Kuroko.

STOP.

Akashi, pikiranmu semakin melantur saja!

Berdehem, Akashi menatap tajam teman—budaknya yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan bingung, tambahan, Kuroko juga kini memandang Akashi dengan wajah datarnya, yang kalau dicermati lebih dekat lagi, ada semburat berwarna merah muda menghiasi pipinya.

Akashi menyeringai.

He, ini pertanda buruk.

"Hoo, jadi kalian mengira aku dan Tetsuya akan melakukan seks?"

Mereka semua mengangguk—kecuali Kuroko tentu saja.

"Dengan bocah berusia lima tahun?"

Mereka kembali mengangguk—lalu kemudian mereka semua terdiam. Mencerna apa yang baru saja Akashi katakan, dan juga apa yang baru saja mereka setujui.

Empat manusia warna-warni itu berniat ingin memohon ampun pada sang kapten karena respon nista mereka, namun semua sudah terlambat—si cantik gunting merah sudah berada digenggaman Akashi dan siap melayang kearah mereka.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka jika kalian menganggapku sebagai seorang _pedofil_." Ucap Akashi sambil tersenyum manis. Tidak lupa ia menggunting-gunting udara kosong.

Semua manusia disana menelan ludah paksa.

Kalau mau jujur, mereka memang menganggap Akashi pedofil—mengingat pemuda _crimson_ itu overprotektif sekali kepada Kuroko.

Ehm, tapi mungkin lebih tepatnya, Akashi itu mengidap Kuroko _complex_.

Disaat Akashi sibuk menyiksa manusia-manusia nista tersebut, Kuroko justru terdiam dengan raut kebingungan yang sangat terlihat jelas.

Kuroko menjamin kalau telinganya masih normal dan tadi ia tidak salah dengar saat Akashi mengatakan, 'Dengan bocah berusia lima tahun'. Memang ada anak kecil yang bersama mereka? Saat dirinya terbangun saja, Kuroko hanya melihat Akashi—yang dalam keadaan _topless_.

Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu melirik kearah Akashi yang sedang asyik dengan kegiatannya—ingin menganggu, tapi takut jika jadi korban salah sasaran.

Menit-menit penuh pertumpahan darah itu pun akhirnya terlewati. Terlihat 4 anak manusia yang kini terkapar tidak berdaya diatas sofa.

Tidak. Tidak perlu dijelaskan bagaimana bentuk dan rupa mereka setelah mendapat hadiah _special_ dari sang kapten. Itu terlalu indah untuk dijelaskan.

"Sebaiknya kalian semua segera kembali kekamar." Perintah Akashi.

Empat manusia yang terkapar itu langsung melarikan diri mereka begitu mendengar perintah Akashi—yang menurut mereka, itu adalah kesempatan emas untuk kabur. Dan kini hanya tersisa Akashi dan Kuroko saja disana.

Hening.

Suasana ini terlalu canggung untuk mereka berdua.

Jika saja Kuroko masih dalam kondisi bocah berusia 5 tahun, Akashi tidak akan segan-segan menggendongnya dan membawanya kekamar.

Tapi, berbeda sekarang, Kuroko sudah bukan lagi seorang bocah. Masa iya dirinya harus menggendong pemuda itu?

"Ehem. Sebaiknya kita juga kembali kekamar kita Tetsuya." Ucap Akashi.

Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu memandang bingung Akashi, ia menunjuk dirinya dan Akashi secara bergantian, "Kamar kita? Aku dan Akashi-_kun_?"

Akashi terkekeh melihat reaksi pemuda itu, ia mengacak surai Kuroko dengan lembut, "Tentu saja, kau pikir kamar siapa hm?"

Blush.

Wajah Kuroko seketika memerah. Ia tidak pernah melihat kaptennya sebaik itu pada dirinya—apalagi terkekeh seperti tadi.

Ini semua semakin membuatnya bingung.

Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi?

.-.-.

Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu hanya bisa terdiam dengan posisi berdiri sambil memeluk boneka anak anjing—yang tidak sengaja ia temukan teronggok begitu saja dibawah kasur—dan menatap kikuk seorang pemuda bersurai _crimson_ yang kini sedang berbaring dengan nyaman dikasurnya.

Akashi yang merasa bahwa sedari tadi dirinya dipandangi merasa sedikit terganggu, ia pun balas memandang, "Ada apa Tetsuya?"

"_Anou_—Akashi-_kun_, aku tidur dimana?"

Alis Akashi bertautan mendengar pertanyaan—yang menurutnya sangat tidak penting itu. Sejenak, ia berpikir jika otak Kuroko mungkin sekarang sedikit _error_ karena pengaruh dari penemuan Rika.

Pemuda itu bangkit dari acara berbaringnya, "Tentu saja disebelahku Tetsuya, kau pikir kamar ini punya berapa ranjang?"

Oh tidak.

Sudah Kuroko duga jawaban seperti itu akan dilontarkan oleh kaptennya. Tapi...

Masa iya dirinya harus tidur disamping Akashi?!

Akashi yang melihat Kuroko sedikit terkejut dengan wajah memerah itu menyeringai.

Seringaian Akashi tentu saja tidak lolos dari penglihatan Kuroko—membuat pemuda itu bergidik ngeri.

Serius, jika Akashi sudah menyeringai maka akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

GREP

Sekali hentak, Akashi berhasil membawa tubuh mungil Kuroko jatuh dalam pelukannya. Ia meraih dagu Kuroko.

Mata Kuroko membulat, ia bisa merasakan wajahnya kini memanas—uh, ia yakin wajahnya pasti memerah bak kepiting rebus.

Seringai Akashi bertambah lebar melihat wajah manis pemuda yang kini berada tepat beberapa sentimeter didepannya memerah sempurna, bahkan ia bisa merasakan wangi _vanilla_ yang menguar dari sosok pemuda itu. Manis.

Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu mengeratkan pelukannya, "Tidak masalah bukan, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko mengangguk kaku.

Akashi tersenyum—bukan menyeringai, ia pun membawa tubuh mungil Kuroko untuk berbaring disampingnya.

Akashi memejamkan matanya, masih dengan Kuroko yang berada dipelukannya. Dengan lembut, ia mengecup puncak kepala pemuda itu, "_Oyasumi_ Tetsuya."

Kuroko terdiam, ia tidak menjawab ucapan Akashi.

Ia masih terlalu bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya—dan juga sikap kaptennya yang sungguh sangat berbeda.

Ruangan itu begitu sunyi sekarang, hanya ada suara deru nafas Akashi yang tertidur dan juga... suara berisik dari jantung Kuroko yang berdegup kencang.

Hei, apa yang salah dengannya?

'_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganku?_' batin Kuroko bingung.

Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu merasakan matanya semakin memberat, kantuk menyerangnya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri sekarang, bahkan ketika tangannya bergerak dengan sendirinya memeluk sosok Akashi yang juga sedang memeluknya.

Entahlah, ia hanya merasa sangat nyaman dengan kehangatan ini.

"_Oyasuminasai_, Akashi-_kun_."

.-.-.

Seorang pemuda bersurai _crimson_ menggeliat dalam tidurnya—kelihatannya ia sedikit terusik dengan sinar matahari yang masuk menembus kedalam kamarnya.

Bukannya bangun, ia justru semakin bergumul dalam selimutnya, entah mengapa untuk hari ini rasanya ia sangat malas untuk bangun. Kehangatan yang ia dapatkan saat tidurnya semalam rasanya sangat sayang untuk dilepas begitu saja.

Tapi, sepertinya nasib sedang tidak berpihak padanya hari ini, terbukti dari suara _alarm_ dari jam _digital_ yang sedari tadi berbunyi tanpa henti—seolah memaksanya untuk bangun. Dengan enggan, pemuda itu meraih jam tersebut dan langsung mematikannya.

Diam sejenak, ia mengucek matanya dan mengerjap sebentar—menyesuaikan diri dengan intensitas cahaya yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam matanya. Manik dwiwarnanya melirik kearah jam yang baru saja dimatikannya.

Pukul 06.00 AM.

Sepertinya hari ini, ia bangun cukup awal.

Pemuda itu pun berniat beranjak dari tidurnya, namun sesuatu menghambatnya.

Sesuatu berupa,

Seorang pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ yang sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya sambil memeluk erat dirinya.

Tuhan, tolong katakan pada dirinya jika ini bukanlah mimpi.

Tangan Akashi menyentuh pipi sang pemuda, lembut dan terasa begitu nyata. Tentu saja, ini semua bukanlah mimpi.

Akashi tersenyum kecil. Semua yang dialaminya semalam—mungkin semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu—terasa mimpi baginya. Melihat pemuda itu berevolusi menjadi bocah berumur 5 tahun, lalu kembali lagi dalam wujud normal secara tiba-tiba.

Selain itu, pemuda itu pula yang sudah memberikan kehangatan pada hatinya yang beku. Memberinya sebuah perasaan yang begitu aneh namun terasa menyenangkan.

Tidak mau terlalu larut dalam lamunannya, Akashi memutuskan untuk segera bangkit dari sana. Namun, baru saja dirinya hendak melepaskan tangan yang memeluknya, tangan itu justru bergerak semakin erat memeluknya—seolah tidak mengizinkannya untuk pergi.

Tersenyum kecil, Akashi pun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah sang pemuda, "Aku tidak akan pergi, Tetsuya." Bisiknya lembut.

Secara ajaib, tangan mungil itu langsung melemas dan Akashi dengan mudah bisa membebaskan dirinya.

Akashi pun mencium kening pemuda itu dengan lembut sebelum beranjak dari sana—untuk mandi dan mempersiapkan semuanya.

Hah, pagi ini indah sekali 'kan, Akashi?

.-.-.

Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya. Ia menggeliat sejenak sebelum bangkit dari acara berbaringnya. Manik birunya mendapati ranjang disebelahnya sudah kosong.

Pasti Akashi sudah bangun daritadi.

Kuroko menguap, ia mengucek matanya yang masih terasa berat. Uh, rasanya dia masih sangat mengantuk hari ini.

"Sudah bangun Tetsuya?" tanya sebuah suara. Sontak Kuroko langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara, yaitu Akashi yang baru saja masuk kedalam kamar.

Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu mengangguk, sedangkan Akashi terkekeh geli melihat Kuroko yang kini masih sibuk mengucek matanya sambil sesekali menguap, kemeja putih yang dipakainya semalam kelihatan sedikit merosot, dan _bedhair_nya itu...

Aduh.

Kuroko yang bangun tidur itu imut sekali. Ingin rasanya Akashi menculik pemuda itu dan mengklaimnya sebagai miliknya seorang.

"Kau bisa mandi dulu. Airnya tidak terlalu dingin." Ucap Akashi. Kuroko kembali mengangguk, ia pun segera turun dari ranjang. Ia berjengit ketika merasakan dinginnya lantai yang menyambut kaki polosnya.

Akashi menghela nafas, tidak dalam versi bocah ataupun remaja, Kuroko selalu tidak tahan dengan yang namanya hawa dingin.

Pemuda mungil itu langsung menuju kamar mandi, namun ia berhenti waktu mengingat sesuatu.

"_Anou_—apa setelah mandi aku masih harus pakai ini?" tanyanya pada Akashi sambil menunjuk pakaian yang dikenakannya.

Akashi menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku akan menyiapkan pakaian yang sepertinya cukup untukmu Tetsuya."

Kuroko pun mengangguk paham. Kini ia langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan mulai ritual mandinya.

Selama Kuroko mandi, Akashi sibuk memilah pakaian yang dibawanya, mengira-ngira pakaian mana yang akan muat dan tidak terlihat terlalu kebesaran ditubuh mungil Kuroko. Walaupun badan mereka terlihat hampir sama, tapi ternyata pakaian miliknya jika dipakai Kuroko sanggup membuat tubuh itu terlihat makin kecil.

Setelah cukup lama memilah, akhirnya Akashi mendapatkan sebuah kaos lengan pendek dengan hoodie berwarna putih dan sebuah celana sebetis berwarna hitam. Yah, hanya pakaian ini saja yang terlihat berukuran lebih kecil dari yang lainnya.

"Akashi-_kun_?"

Pemuda bersurai crimson itu menoleh. Ia langsung membeku.

_Oh. My. God_.

Otaknya tiba-tiba saja terasa berhenti berfungsi. Manik dwiwarnanya seolah tidak mau beralih sediktipun dari objek yang berada dihadapannya sekarang.

Yaitu,

Seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang hanya mengenakan handuk yang menutupi bagian pinggang hingga paha. Dengan rambut yang masih basah, dan tetesan air yang turun membasahi dada mulus Kuroko.

Astaga, Kuroko, kau mau memancing Akashi?!

"Akashi-_kun_?" panggil Kuroko sekali lagi, berusaha menyadarkan Akashi dan seluruh pemikiran nistanya.

Akashi tersentak ketika tangan Kuroko menyentuh lembut pundaknya.

Oke. Dia terlihat sangat _OOC_ sekarang.

"Ada apa Tetsuya?" tanyanya—berusaha terdengar kalem dan datar seperti biasanya, padahal kini tubuhnya bergetar tidak karuan.

Kuroko memandang Akashi dengan tatapan datar andalannya, "Aku harus memakai baju yang mana?"

Seketika Akashi langsung teringat dengan kegiatannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia pun langsung mengambil pakaian yang sudah dipersiapkannya dan menyodorkannya pada Kuroko. Kuroko pun menerima baju itu dan memandang Akashi.

Akashi yang merasa dipandangi pun menatap Kuroko, "Ada apa?"

"Akashi-_kun_ masih disini?"

Manik dwiwarna Akashi memicing tajam, "Kau mengusirku?"

GLEK.

Sial. Ia salah bicara. Bukan maksudnya untuk mengusir pemuda itu.

"Bukan begitu Akashi-_kun_. Aku ingin ganti baju." Jelas Kuroko. Akashi menghela nafas, ia melipat tangannya didepan dada dan memandang lurus manik biru Kuroko, "Lalu kenapa tidak langsung ganti saja disini?"

Kuroko menatap datar Akashi, "Tidak mau."

"Kenapa? Kau malu?"

Pemuda itu tersentak, ia menggaruk pipinya dengan menggunakan telunjuknya. Terlihat sekali kalau dia tengah kikuk sekarang.

Akashi menyeringai melihat sikap pemuda manis itu. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Kuroko, "Kenapa harus malu Tetsuya? Bukankah kita sama-sama laki-laki?"

'_Bukan itu masalahnya_!' teriak Kuroko dalam hati. Ia menatap jengkel Akashi. Ia tidak mungkin ganti baju dihadapan pemuda itu, mengingat kejadian tadi malam yang sebenarnya cukup memalukan untuk dirinya.

Manik biru Kuroko melirik pintu kamar mandi yang masih terbuka, sejenak ia merutuki kebodohannya. Kenapa harus repot-repot mengusir Akashi jika dirinya bisa ganti baju di kamar mandi?

Tanpa sepatah kata, Kuroko langsung melesat kedalam kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya dengan sedikit kencang—membuat Akashi terkekeh melihatnya.

"Anak itu..." gumamnya geli.

.-.-.

Kuroko memandang bingung pemandangan yang tersaji diluar _cottage_.

Pantai yang sangat indah.

Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak asing dengan tempat ini—rasanya baru-baru ini dia dan teman-temannya yang lain menghabiskan waktu disini.

Walaupun samar, Kuroko mengingat bahwa dirinya sempat bermain kembang api dipantai. Tidak lupa bermain kejar-kejaran dan makan malam bersama teman-temannya. Tapi, dirinya tidak pernah ingat, sejak kapan dia berada dipantai untuk liburan?

Akashi yang baru keluar dari _cottage_ dengan membawa kopernya menatap bingung Kuroko yang duduk sedang duduk di tangga _cottage_. Koper biru muda milik Kuroko tergeletak begitu saja disamping kaki mungilnya. Akashi pun memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Kuroko tersentak, ia menoleh kesamping dan melihat Akashi dalam balutan kemeja merah sedang menatapnya tajam. Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu menggeleng—mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya tidak memikirkan apa-apa.

Manik dwiwarna Akashi melirik kearah pintu _cottage_, dimana teman-temannya yang lain sudah keluar dengan koper masing-masing.

Rencananya pagi ini mereka akan pulang ke Tokyo—tepat setelah sarapan. Akashi tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan mengalami macet dijalan karena pulang terlalu siang.

"Tetsuya_cchi_ kenapa melamun-_ssu_?" tanya Kise sambil menubruk Kuroko yang masih asyik menatap pantai.

Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu mengernyit ketika mendengar Kise memanggilnya menggunakan nama kecilnya, seingatnya dulu Kise tidak memanggilnya begitu.

"Kalau kau terus mengerutkan kening seperti itu, kau bisa cepat tua Tetsu." Kali ini Aomine yang bersuara. Ia menguap dan mendudukkan dirinya dengan malas disamping Kuroko.

Kuroko memandang datar Aomine, "Itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya Aomine-_kun_."

Aomine hanya mengedikkan bahunya cuek. Ia menopang dagunya dengan menggunakan tangan dan menatap pantai. Matanya sesekali terpejam—sebenarnya Aomine masih mengantuk.

Sementara Aomine tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri, maka Kise pun juga begitu.

Ia asyik dengan kegiatannya memeluk Kuroko—yang kadang diprotes oleh empunya.

Kise terlalu larut dalam kegiatannya hingga tak menyadari ada seorang iblis yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Dua orang yang sedari tadi terdiam—yaitu Midorima dan Murasakibara hanya bisa berdoa, semoga Kise diberi keselamatan oleh _Kami-sama_.

"HEEEE?! TETSU-_CHAN_?!" teriak sebuah suara—Rika yang baru saja datang bersama dengan Momoi. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat terkejut.

Sontak semua pemuda disana langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara yang sungguh memekakkan telinga.

Sang _ganguro_ mendelik tajam kearah orang yang baru saja berteriak dengan tidak elitnya, "Kau merusak suasana, Rika. Suaramu itu sama menganggunya dengan Kise."

Tolong abaikan teriakan Kise yang sedang protes disana.

Rika mengabaikan Aomine, ia lebih memilih untuk mendekati sosok Kuroko yang masih berada dalam pelukan Kise.

Pertama, ia menatapnya lekat—membuat Kuroko sedikit merasa risih.

Kedua, gadis itu mengamati Kuroko dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

Ketiga, manik _gold_nya dengan serius mengamati wajah Kuroko, sampai akhirnya ia sedikit menjauh ketika merasakan aura tidak enak yang berasal dari sang kapten yang merasa sedikit terganggu dengan perilaku Rika.

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, "Aku percaya kalau kau Tetsu-_chan_. Soalnya hanya ada satu orang yang punya ekspresi datar tapi imut."

Semua orang disana mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Rika.

Yah, hanya Kuroko Tetsuya saja yang memiliki ekspresi wajah datar namun terlihat imut dan menggemaskan.

"Tapi aku lebih suka Tetsu-_chan_ umur 5 tahun sih, soalnya lebih berekspresi dan manja." Lanjutnya.

Semua orang disana kembali mengangguk membenarkan.

Kuroko merasa ada yang ganjil disini, ia pun menatap Rika yang masih asyik memandangnya sambil tersenyum-senyum.

"Rika-_san_, apa maksudmu?"

Krik.

Hening.

Mereka semua bertatapan satu sama lain, bingung harus darimana menjelaskannya. Semua yang terjadi pada mereka itu sedikit tidak masuk akal, Kuroko tentu tidak akan semudah itu untuk percaya. Tapi, hanya ada satu yang bisa dipercaya oleh Kuroko dan orang itu pasti bisa menceritakan semua ini dengan akurat.

Sontak mereka langsung memandang Akashi yang sedang sibuk bermain dengan ponselnya dengan posisi bersandar pada dinding yang letaknya cukup jauh dari mereka. Terlihat sekali jika pemuda itu acuh tak acuh dengan masalah ini.

Manik dwiwarna Akashi menatap balik teman—budaknya yang kini kompak memandangnya, "Ada apa?"

"Akashi_cchi _kau saja yang menjelaskan-_ssu_." Ucap Kise dengan nada ceria—ia tidak menyadari jika ucapannya itu terdengar seperti perintah ditelinga Akashi.

Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu tersenyum manis, ia memasukkan ponselnya kedalam celana _jins_ yang dipakainya. Namun posisi ponsel itu digantikan oleh sebuah gunting merah, "Kau memerintahku, Ryouta?"

GLEK

Tamatlah riwayatmu Kise.

Kise menggeleng dengan panik. Bukan maksud hatinya untuk memerintah iblis itu. Lagipula, dia masih cukup menyanyangi nyawanya.

Akashi tidak peduli dengan Kise yang kini sudah memohon ampun padanya. Menurutnya, pemuda berisik itu kelewat lancang karena sudah berani memerintahnya. Dan orang yang lancang pantas mendapatkan cinta dari gunting cantiknya.

"Akashi-_sama_." Panggil sebuah suara. Pemuda yang hendak menyiksa temannya itu langsung berhenti ketika melihat sosok yang sudah memanggilnya. Ia memasukkan kembali guntingnya kedalam kantong.

Sementara Akashi menghampiri orang itu, Kise langsung sujud syukur karena nyawanya tidak jadi melayang.

"Mobil yang anda minta sudah menunggu didepan." Ucap sosok itu—yang ternyata adalah pria paruh baya yang mengenakan setelan pakaian _butler_. Akashi mengangguk mendengarnya.

Pria paruh baya itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang tuan muda kearah gadis yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Pria itu balas tersenyum, ia membungkuk sedikit, "Lama tidak bertemu anda Yukimura-_san_."

Semua orang disana terkejut—kecuali Akashi dan Midorima—karena mereka tidak pernah menyangka jika _butler_ keluarga pribadi Akashi bisa mengenal Yukimura Rika.

Gadis itu balas membungkuk, "Senang bertemu anda kembali Takeshi-_san_."

Pria yang dipanggil Takeshi itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

Rika sedikit mengernyit tidak suka ketika masih mendapati tingkah _butler_ keluarga pribadi Akashi yang bersikap terlampau sopan kepadanya, "Takeshi-_san_, berhenti bersikap terlalu sopan padaku. Kau kan sekarang kepala _butler_ di rumah utama Akashi."

"Walaupun orang tua anda sudah tiada. Namun, anda kelak akan menjadi penerus kepala _butler_ di kediaman Akashi, Yukimura-_san_." Jawab Takeshi kalem. Rika merengut kesal.

Kali ini manik _gold_nya melirik teman-temannya yang sedang _shock_.

Serius. Mereka tidak bisa percaya kalau sang _manager_ ternyata penerus pelayan Akashi.

Duh, terbongkar sudah rahasia gadis itu.

Akashi yang melihat teman-temannya sedang dalam masa _shock_ itu menghela nafas. Ia tidak suka membuang waktu, maka dari itu, ia langsung menggeret Kuroko yang menjauh dari gerombolan remaja itu.

"Jika kalian memang masih ingin terdiam dengan wajah orang bodoh seperti itu, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk meninggalkan kalian." Ucap Akashi sambil berlalu—masih dengan Kuroko digandengannya.

Krik.

Mereka semua berpandangan satu-sama lain, lalu dengan dengan kalang kabut mereka menyusul Akashi dan Kuroko yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh.

Momoi berhenti ketika melihat koper biru muda yang teronggok begitu saja di tangga _cottage_. Ia langsung menarik Aomine yang hendak berlari, "Daiki-_chan_, koper Tetsu-_kun_ ketinggalan!"

Sang _ganguro_ memutar bola matanya malas, ia langsung menyambar koper itu dan berlari sekuat tenaga. Meninggalkan Rika dan Momoi yang terdiam dengan wajah orang bodoh.

Serius, mereka kenapa panik sekali sih?

.-.-.

Manik biru muda Kuroko dengan takut-takut melirik Akashi yang sedang terfokus dengan ponselnya. Sejenak, ia berpikir, sejak kapan kaptennya itu terlihat selalu sibuk dengan ponselnya?

Eh, tunggu.

Ada yang aneh.

Pemuda itu mengernyit ketika melihat ponsel yang dibawa Akashi sepertinya familiar dengan dirinya.

Ponsel _flip_ berwarna biru muda.

Mirip dengan miliknya. Apalagi dengan gantungan ponsel berbentuk gelas _vanilla milkshake_. Benar-benar mirip sekali dengan ponselnya yang kini entah berada dimana.

Eh, tapi kalau diingat-ingat, gantungan ponsel seperti itu hanya dirinya yang punya—mengingat jika itu adalah gantungan _limited edition_ hadiah _vanilla milkshake_.

"Akashi-_kun_, bukankah itu ponselku?" tanya Kuroko memastikan.

Pemuda disampingnya itu hanya melirik kearahnya sekilas, "Ini memang milikmu Tetsuya."

Kuroko tersentak.

Gawat, ini gawat. Ponselnya berada ditangan seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Padahal di ponsel itu terdapat _file_ rahasia yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun—dan tidak boleh diketahui oleh siapapun.

Dengan panik Kuroko langsung berusaha untuk merebut kembali ponsel miliknya. Namun, Akashi sudah bisa melihat itu, ia pun langsung menghindar. Ia menyeringai menatap Kuroko yang kini wajahnya merah padam.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau memiliki _file_ seperti ini Tetsuya." Ejeknya. Ia tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika melihat wajah Kuroko yang memerah dan terlihat panik sekaligus kesal.

CKLIK.

"Akashi-_kun_!" bentak Kuroko ketika Akashi justru memotret wajahnya menggunakan ponsel merah milik sang pemuda. Akashi memandang sejenak hasil jepretannya—tidak buruk.

Yah, ini akan menjadi koleksinya yang berharga.

Mengabaikan itu, Kuroko memilih untuk diam kembali. Ia terlalu kesal dengan kaptennya yang entah sejak kapan senang sekali menjahilinya.

Teringat dengan percakapan tadi, Kuroko kembali memandang Akashi yang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri, "Akashi-_kun_, apa yang sudah terjadi sebenarnya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan pemuda disampingnya, Akashi mengernyit heran, "Apa maksudmu Tetsuya?"

Kuroko terlihat menimbang-nimbang, ia sedikit ragu untuk mengatakannya pada Akashi, tapi ia juga penasaran.

"Katakan saja." Ucap Akashi lagi.

Kali ini Kuroko menarik nafas, mereka sudah sampai didepan mobil yang akan mengantar mereka kembali ke Tokyo. Rasanya nanggung jika ingin bertanya sekarang, "Nanti saja Akashi-_kun_."

Akashi mengernyit. Namun ia tidak berkata apa-apa.

"AKASHI_CCHI_! TETSUYA_CCHI_! _HIDOI-SSU_! KENAPA KALIAN—"

SYUT

Kise yang baru saja datang sambil berteriak langsung pundung ketika mendapat hadiah _special_ dari sang kapten, yaitu, gunting merah yang melesat kearahnya.

Setelah kedatangan Kise, muncul Midorima, Murasakibara, Momoi, Rika dan yang terakhir Aomine—yang datang membawa dua buah koper. Kuroko yang menyadari jika salah satu koper yang dibawa Aomine adalah miliknya langsung berlari menghampiri Aomine.

"Maaf, Aomine-_kun_. Aku merepotkanmu." Ucap Kuroko sambil mengambil kembali kopernya.

Aomine tersenyum kecil, ia mengacak surai _baby blue_ Kuroko, "Tidak masalah Tetsu."

"Ehem. Bukan maksudku untuk menganggu acara romantis kalian berdua. Tapi aku benar-benar sakit mata melihatnya."

GLEK

Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu langsung membeku ketika melihat Akashi datang menghampiri mereka—lengkap dengan senyum manis. Kuroko yang tidak terlalu mengerti maksud perkataan Akashi hanya bisa memiringkan kepala.

Sedangkan Aomine, ia berdoa dalam hati. Semoga dirinya tidak melihat indahnya neraka yang akan ditunjukan oleh Akashi Seijuurou entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"Maaf, menganggu waktu kalian semua. Tapi para sopir sudah siap, Akashi-_sama_." Usik Takeshi—_butler_ yang tadi diutus oleh Akashi.

Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu mengangguk. Ia pun mengatakan kepada teman-temannya untuk segera masuk kedalam mobil dan segera pulang ke Tokyo, mengingat hari sudah beranjak semakin siang.

Ah, sepertinya liburan musim panas yang menyenangkan sudah berakhir.

.-.-.

Manik biru milik Kuroko memandang bosan kearah jalanan. Semua orang yang berada satu mobil dengannya sudah terlelap kedalam alam mimpi.

Sebenarnya Kuroko juga ingin tertidur seperti yang lain, namun sesuatu menganjalnya, membuatnya tidak bisa memejamkan mata.

Semua ini berhubungan dengan ingatannya yang sedikit samar. Entah mengapa, setiap kali ia memejamkan mata, bayangan-bayangan itu masuk kedalam otaknya. Apa yang dia lihat sedikit membuatnya tidak percaya.

Karena dalam ingatan yang samar, ia merasa jika tubuh teman-temannya jauh lebih tinggi darinya—termasuk Akashi.

Oke, ia tau kalau dirinya itu paling pendek diantara teman-temannya—tinggi Akashi pun hanya selisih beberapa sentimeter dengan tingginya, namun dalam ingatannya, ia seolah melihat Akashi yang menjulang tinggi.

Ini aneh.

Sangat aneh.

Apa mungkin dirinya berubah menjadi kurcaci?

Menggelikan sekali.

"Kau tidak mengantuk?"

Kuroko melirik kearah orang yang baru saja bertanya padanya, Akashi Seijuurou. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Akashi-_kun_?"

"Aku menunggumu tidur." Jawab Akashi.

Kuroko _sweatdrop_. Jawaban macam apa itu.

"Tapi aku tidak mengantuk, Akashi-_kun_." Ucap Kuroko.

Akashi menyeringai, ia meraih kepala _baby blue_ Kuroko dan menyanderkannya kebahunya. Tangannya masih menahan kepala itu agar tidak berontak.

"Tidurlah, Tetsuya." Perintah Akashi.

Pemuda mungil itu menggerutu dalam hati, namun pada akhirnya ia memejamkan matanya—mengikuti perintah sang kapten.

Yah, sebenarnya ia memang sedikit mengantuk sih.

Melalui sudut matanya, Akashi melihat Kuroko sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Ia pun menyandarkan kepalanya diatas kepala _baby blue_ itu dan memejamkan matanya.

Kalau begini, baru ia bisa tidur.

.-.-.

Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu mengerjapkan matanya. Ia mengernyit menatap ruangan yang nampak tidak terlalu asing untuknya.

Tunggu. Ruangan?

Seingatnya tadi dirinya tertidur dibahu Akashi saat perjalanan pulang ke Tokyo.

Oh tidak.

Jangan-jangan mereka dirampok, lalu para perampok itu menyandranya dan juga teman-temannya!

Eh, tapi itu mustahil.

Memang perampok mana yang berani merampok Akashi? Baru melihat wujud pemuda itu saja, mereka pasti akan langsung lari terbirit-birit.

Klek.

Sontak Kuroko mengarahkan pandangannya kearah pintu yang terbuka, ia menemukan Akashi yang baru saja masuk kedalam kamar dengan handuk yang masih tersampir dikepalanya.

"Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu, jadi aku menggendongmu kemari." Jelas Akashi ketika ia menangkap raut bingung dari Kuroko.

Pemuda itu mengangguk mengerti. Ia melirik jam digital yang berada di meja nakas samping tempat tidur itu.

Sudah sore. Selama itu 'kah dirinya tertidur?

"Mandilah dulu. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu." Ucap Akashi sambil melemparkan sebuah handuk kering kepada Kuroko—dan dengan sigap ditangkap olehnya.

Akashi pun beranjak dari sana, sebelum dirinya benar-benar keluar dari kamar, ia melirik sebentar kearah Kuroko yang mulai beranjak ke kamar mandi, "Aku menunggumu diruang televisi."

Kepala _baby blue_ itu mengangguk mengiyakan. Akashi pun pergi meninggalkan Kuroko yang kini sedang menatap handuk ditangannya.

Terlalu banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan.

Tapi, hal yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah... mandi.

.-.-.

Akashi menolehkan kepalanya ketika melihat Kuroko baru menginjakkan kakinya diruangan itu. Kaos putih polos dan celana selutut yang dipakai Kuroko merupakan miliknya—bersyukur Akashi masih menyimpan pakaian Kuroko sebelum menyusut.

Tanpa basa-basi, Kuroko langsung duduk disamping Akashi, raut pemuda wajah itu masih datar, namun dari matanya tersirat banyak kebingungan. Akashi yang melihat itu tersenyum kecil. Ia meraih remote televisi dan mengecilkan _volume_ televisi.

"_Anou_—Akashi-kun, dimana yang lain?" tanya Kuroko ketika dirinya menyadari hanya ada dia di apartemen Akashi.

"Tentu saja pulang kerumah mereka. Aku 'meminta' mereka untuk pulang dan berkumpul disini besok." Jawab Akashi.

Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu tau persis, apa yang dimaksud Akashi dengan 'meminta' adalah... memaksa.

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi?" tanya Kuroko to the point.

Manik dwiwarna Akashi memandang lurus Kuroko yang masih bertahan dengan wajah datarnya, ia menyeringai, "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko mendengus, ia tau Akashi tengah usil sekarang.

Apa susahnya sih tinggal menjawab pertanyaannya. Rasanya Kuroko ingin menjambak surai _crimson_ kaptennya itu—eh tapi dia masih sayang nyawa.

"Aku hanya merasa sedikit aneh Akashi-_kun_. Aku merasa sudah melakukan banyak hal dengan kalian, tapi dalam ingatanku—walaupun samar, aku melihat jika kalian terlihat lebih tinggi, seolah aku mengecil. Dan juga, aku merasa sedikit—aneh, mungkin?" papar Kuroko. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengatakan semuanya pada Akashi. Ia sudah terlalu penasaran.

"Apa kau mengingatnya dengan jelas?"

Kuroko menggeleng, "Tidak terlalu. Semua terasa seperti mimpi untukku. Aku merasa pernah bermain kembang api, kejar-kejaran dan makan malam dengan kalian semua di pantai yang kita kunjungi tadi."

Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu terdiam.

Ah rupanya, walaupun Kuroko sudah kembali ke wujud normal, ingatannya waktu masih menjadi bocah berusia 5 tahun tidaklah hilang—walaupun samar-samar.

"Bagaimana jika aku berkata, selama lebih dari seminggu ini kau berubah menjadi anak berumur 5 tahun?" ucap Akashi enteng.

Kuroko menatap datar Akashi.

Ia tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah laku kaptennya itu.

Ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk melucu. Kenapa pula Akashi malah memberi lelucon yang sama sekali tidak lucu seperti itu?!

"Aku sama sekali tidak sedang bercanda Tetsuya." Ucap Akashi sambil bertopang dagu. Ia melirik Kuroko yang kini nampak terkejut.

"Ta-tapi—"

"Jika kau tidak percaya kau bisa lihat ini." Kali ini Akashi menyodorkan ponsel berwarna silver—yang Kuroko ketahui itu adalah milik Rika.

Pemuda bersurai baby blue itu membulatkan matanya begitu melihat apa yang terdapat didalam ponsel _silver_ itu.

Foto seorang bocah berusia 5 tahun dalam berbagai pose. Masalahnya, bocah itu memiliki wajah yang sama persis dengannya.

Apa mungkin, bocah itu adalah... dirinya?

"I-ni—"

"Itu adalah kau, Tetsuya. Sebelum Rika pulang, ia memberikan ponselnya padaku. Beruntung dia sempat memotretmu beberapa kali. Jadi, itu bisa dijadikan bukti seandainya kau tidak percaya. Selain itu, kau bisa membuka kopermu, disana hanya ada pakaian anak-anak. Tidakkah kau menyadarinya?" Papar Akashi.

Kuroko menggeleng, ia masih terlihat begitu _shock_, ia memandang Akashi, "Tapi bagaimana mungkin?"

Akashi menghela nafas, "Semua ini terjadi karena kau meminum penemuan ciptaan si bodoh itu. Seharusnya kau sekarang masih menjadi bocah berusia 5 tahun, tapi entah kenapa kemarin malam kau tiba-tiba kembali menjadi normal."

Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu mengangguk, "Lalu, apa sekarang aku sudah benar-benar menjadi normal?"

"Belum bisa kupastikan. Rika sama sekali belum memberikan penawarnya padamu. Jadi masih ada kemungkinan kau menjadi bocah kembali."

Keduanya terdiam. Kuroko bertanya-tanya, memang apa yang sudah membuatnya kembali menjadi normal?

Ah, lebih baik ia tanyakan saja pada Akashi.

"Akashi-_kun_, apa kau ingat sebelum aku berubah menjadi normal, apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

Akashi terdiam. Ia nampak mengingat-ingat, "Sepulang dari makan malam, aku menggantikanmu piyama, dan mencium dahimu sebagai ucapan selamat malam."

BLUSH

Wajah Kuroko memerah mendengar ucapan terakhir Akashi.

Oke, sekarang mungkin dirinya juga berpikiran bahwa Akashi adalah seorang pedofil.

Eh, tunggu.

"Akashi-_kun_, jangan-jangan karena kau mencium dahiku aku jadi kembali normal?" tanya Kuroko—ia terlihat sedikit senang.

Manik dwiwarna Akashi melirik Kuroko, "Tidak. Aku sudah sering menciummu, tapi kau tidak kembali normal."

BUAK

"Akashi-_kun_ mesum."

Akashi mengusap-usap kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul menggunakan bantal sofa oleh Kuroko. Ia menatap tajam pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ yang wajahnya tengah merona.

Kuroko, sebenarnya Akashi menciummu bukan hanya didahi.

Ah yasudahlah, biar hanya Akashi dan Tuhan saja yang tau itu.

Hening kembali.

Ngomong-ngomong, Akashi teringat dengan _file_ rahasia yang ia lihat diponsel Kuroko. Ia pun melirik pemuda yang kini tengah sibuk melihat televisi.

"Tetsuya." Panggilnya. Kuroko menoleh, ia menemukan Akashi yang tengah menyeringai kearahnya.

Serius, perasaannya makin tidak enak sekarang.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau gemar mengkoleksi fotoku."

Manik biru itu langsung membulat mendengar perkataan Akashi.

"Hoo, jangan-jangan selama ini—"

CUKUP CUKUP!

"I-itu tidak seperti yang Akashi-_kun_ pikirkan!" potong Kuroko dengan panik. Akashi terkekeh melihat wajah panik Kuroko yang sangat jarang terlihat itu.

Ia memandang lekat Kuroko, "Jadi, bisakah kau jelaskan?"

Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya, "Tidak mau."

Akashi terkekeh, "Terserah kau saja Tetsuya. Tapi mengetahui kau menyimpan fotoku, itu membuatku senang."

Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu terdiam. Ia tidak tau jika sang kapten bisa mengatakan hal selembut itu kepadanya.

Ah, sepertinya semenjak dirinya berubah menjadi bocah berumur 5 tahun, banyak sekali hal yang ia lewatkan.

Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Akashi memilih fokus kepada tayangan televisi karena Kuroko tidak lagi bersuara. Kuroko sendiri lebih memilih untuk diam karena ia sudah mendapatkan jawaban yang ia inginkan.

Bosan diam, Kuroko mengambil kembali ponsel Rika yang tadi diletakkannya disebelahnya. Ia kembali mengutak-ngatik ponsel tersebut, mencari hal apa lagi yang sempat diabadaikan oleh gadis itu waktu dirinya menyusut menjadi bocah lima tahun.

Alis Kuroko bertaut heran ketika melihat sebuah _file_ video dengan judul '_Sei-chan funny moment'_. Penasaran, ia membuka video tersebut.

Video tersebut ternyata berisi kejadian dimana wajah Akashi menghitam karena asap arang yang sudah dinyalakan oleh Aomine. Walau video itu hanya berdurasi tidak lebih dari satu menit, namun itu sanggup memancing tawa dari sang surai _baby blue_.

Akashi melirik Kuroko yang tengah tertawa-tawa sendiri sambil menonton ponsel Rika. Penasaran, ia mengintip apa yang sedang dilihat oleh pemuda manis itu.

Dan saat itu juga, Akashi menyesali keputusannya.

Kejadian nista itu... bagaimana bisa Rika mempunyai rekamannya?!

Tolong ingatkan Akashi untuk menghapus video itu nanti.

"Sepertinya kau puas sekali Tetsuya." Sinis Akashi.

Pemuda itu berusaha menahan tawanya, "Tidak juga Akashi-_kun_." Elaknya.

Akashi mendengus. Ia mendekat kearah Kuroko dan menyanderkan dagunya dipundak mungil sang pemuda, "Daripada melihat video nista itu, lebih baik kita melihat yang lain."

Kuroko mengangguk, ia pun meng_close_ video tersebut dan kembali menyusuri deretan _file_ yang berada diponsel Rika. Bahkan, saking seriusnya mencari, ia tidak menyadari posisinya dan Akashi yang terlihat sangat mesra itu.

Kuroko dan Akashi sama-sama mengernyit ketika membaca _file_ video yang bertuliskan, '_Sweet Moment'_. Kuroko pun langsung membuka video tersebut.

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam—menikmati apa yang ada didalam video tersebut. Video tersebut berisi kegiatan mereka sewaktu bermain kembang api bersama. Walaupun gambarnya terlihat tidak terlalu stabil—Akashi mengasumsikan jika Rika mengambil video tersebut ketika sedang dikejar oleh Kise—video tersebut tetap terlihat bagus. Apalagi ada sosok Kuroko yang tertawa-tawa sambil memainkan kembang apinya.

Keduanya mengernyit ketika gambar divideo itu memperlihatkan siluet dua orang yang salah satunya sedang berjongkok di bibir pantai dengan kembang api dimasing-masing tangan mereka.

Dua orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Akashi dan Kuroko—dengan posisi Akashi yang berjongkok sambil memeluk pinggang mungil Kuroko yang tengah berdiri sambil tersenyum lebar ketika melihat pantulan kembang api diatas air laut.

Kuroko bisa mendengar dengan jelas ketika Rika berkata, "_Lihatlah, Sei-chan dan Tetsu-chan mesra sekali. Benar 'kan Ryou-chan?"_

Tepat setelah momen tersebut, video tersebut berakhir. Kuroko mengclose video tersebut dan menutup _flip_ ponsel Rika. Benaknya masih penuh dengan apa yang baru ia lihat tadi, dan juga kata-kata Rika...

"Tetsuya..."

Kuroko menoleh, manik matanya membulat ketika ia menyadari betapa dekatnya jarak dirinya dan Akashi. Kuroko hendak mengalihkan wajahnya, namun tangan Akashi yang berada dipipinya mencegahnya.

Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah memerah.

"Terimakasih." Akashi tersenyum lembut—membuat Kuroko terpaku.

Akashi menempelkan keningnya ke kening Kuroko, "Terimakasih karena kau sudah hadir dalam hidupku, membawa kehangatan untukku, aku—"

Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu membeku mendengar ucapan Akashi, apalagi bagian pada bagian akhir...

Bahkan ia tidak bergeming ketika Akashi mencium lembut bibirnya.

Kuroko memejamkan matanya, begitu pula dengan Akashi. Mereka berdua terlalu hanyut dalam ciuman memabukkan itu.

Akashi melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, ia menatap lembut Kuroko yang wajahnya masih merona merah. Ia baru akan mencium sosok itu lagi, sebelum—

POOF!

—sesuatu yang aneh kembali terjadi.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

a/n:

yup!

Banyak yang sudah bisa menebak ya, waktu Akashi kaget itu karena melihat Kuroko menjadi normal. Kalau ada yang tanya mengapa, itu masih menjadi misteri dan akan terbongkar seiring berjalannya cerita ._.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong, saya minta maaf jika AkaKuro nya kurang—atau malah berlebihan. Dan saya minta maaf juga atas kesalah dichapter sebelumnya. Waktu saya baca ulang itu memang banyak sekali typonya :-(

So, review minna?^^~

**Special Thanks to:**

******Bona Nano | spring field sakura | Monokurobo | ningie cassie | Ichika07 | Angel Muaffi | Shoujo Record |mr DongDong | 46Neko-Kucing Ganteng | Noir-Alvarez | mizurin namikaze | yuu chan | Flow Love | alyazala | amurei | Arista Raksa | Shizuka Miyuki | yuzuru | Lunette Athella | AkiTsuki | kurokolovers | Ryuusan | RallFreecss | Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada | Aka no Rei | rea | Just-Sky | Kuroko Tetsuragi | natsumi | Kanae Miyuchi | LiaZoldyck-chan | .7 | Lee Kibum | Mozu The Cookie Spirit | Ah Rin | | Namikaze Bluer | Aka no Rei | florentina caree  
**


End file.
